Trials of a Bug Catcher: Kanto Arc
by enCRYPTion5461
Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.
1. The Phantom Pokemon

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 01: The Phantom Pokemon**_

"She can't be serious."

"Did she really say that?"

"Pft, as if."

A young ten year old girl was silent as she kept her head down, her purple hair pulled into pigtails, wearing a simple white sleeveless shirt, blue shorts and brown boots.

She squirmed underneath the gazes of disbelief of the other kids from the Viridian City Trainer School during recess where some of the kids would play with their Pokemon, after her declaration now wondering if she should've just kept her mouth shut.

She was already known as the weird kid who doesn't talk much, but now they'll have more ammunition to think she was weird.

That was proven as there was some laughter while a blonde haired girl gave her a taunting look, wearing a blue vest over a black shirt and a black skirt. "Really? Out of any Pokemon you decided to train, you chose Bugs?" She asked, a smirk on her face making the young girl grit her teeth in silent anger. "I knew you were weird, but this pushes it doesn't it Violet?"

Violet Hawke wanted to glare at the blonde, but she kept her sea green eyes looking down, instead just clenching a fist.

Lucy Anders, the top student at the Trainer School due to her having an evolved Pokemon in the form of a Nidorina along with a Spearow. She also had a Winning streak against the other kids who just have Pokemon like Pidgey, Mankey and Rattata.

Due to her ego and the winning streak, Lucy was a bit of a brat, always looking down on others and one of her favorite targets was Violet due to her quiet nature and how she didn't have a Pokemon like the other kids.

Well at least until now as Violet had a Pokeball clipped on her belt.

One containing a Weedle she just caught the other day.

"Don't you know that bugs are the weakest types around?" Lucy asked, a frown on her face for not getting much of a reaction from Violet. "I mean even a Magikarp is better than them, at least that one evolves into a Gyarados."

"Bugs can be strong too!" Violet finally stood up for her Pokemon, giving Lucy a look.

That just made Lucy laugh. "It's simple logic that they aren't, that's why _real_ Trainers don't use them," She said as Violet's body shook in anger. "None of the Elite Four have a single Bug Pokemon on their team and neither do the Gym Leaders."

"I-but-well." Violet stuttered, trailing off as she wasn't sure how to counter that.

Lucy's grin widened at seeing that.

"And girls shouldn't use bugs either, they're icky and gross," Lucy continued, demeaning Violet who looked close to crying at this moment. "Then again I guess you're an exception, you were always pretty weird."

Some of the kids looked pretty uncomfortable with the obvious display of bullying, yet no one spoke up. They were unwilling to be targeted by Lucy who despite her personality could easily destroy them in a battle.

Plus a lot of them did agree with her about the opinions on Bug Pokemon.

Violet couldn't take it anymore as she ran past Lucy, trying not to let anyone see her cry, but Lucy just rolled her eyes thinking that Violet was just being a baby.

She'll never make it as a trainer like that.

* * *

Violet didn't know how long she ran, not caring that she was now skipping the rest of school.

She just wanted to get away from there, tears now streaming down her face.

So she kept running, until she was out of Viridian City, heading south to where Route 1 would be.

Route 1 was a place in between Viridian City and a small town called Pallet Town where only Pokemon like Pidgey and Rattata could be found with the occasional Spearow.

Eventually, Violet stopped running with her back to a tree as she pressed up against it, slowly sliding down until she was sitting, now hugging her legs as she let out a choked sob.

Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She never bothered them or judged them for the Pokemon they liked. They had no right to judge her for the Pokemon she liked.

Why was it such a big deal that she liked bug types?

Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut about her love for those types?

She was so excited to finally have a Pokemon that she told someone what Pokemon it was and when they made a comment about him being a weak Pokemon she declared that she wanted to be a Bug Trainer without thinking.

Then that whole ordeal happened.

The Pokeball on her waist wiggled as the Weedle let himself out, being a foot tall, coming up to her shin while being a yellowish color. It's body was segmented into spheres with two pink feet being on each segment and a rather large pink nose, a stinger sat on both its head and its tail.

Currently the Weedle was giving her a concerned look with his black eyes, crawling up to her.

"I'm fine Stinger." Violet sniffled, quickly rubbing her eyes despite how the Bug Pokemon didn't look too convinced.

Ever since she caught him two days ago, the Weedle was oddly respectful of her, it wasn't until she looked it up that when a Hive-like Pokemon was caught they would think of whatever team they were on as a new Hive with the trainer being in the same category of a Hive Queen.

So it made sense for Stinger to be concerned for her state at the moment.

Eventually, Stinger crawled up her body until he was on her shoulder, rubbing the side of his face against her cheek in an effort to cheer her up, seeing some Pokemon do this to their trainers, though he kept his head tilted to avoid poisoning her by mistake.

Violet sniffled as she let out a small giggle, this action was actually a bit ticklish to her.

After a few seconds with Stinger now moving to curl up on her lap, Violet spoke.

"Well show them." She promised despite not being too sure about herself. "Once you're a Beedrill and we have more bugs on the team, we'll be strong."

Stinger gave a cry of agreement, wanting to be strong for his new hive.

That made Violet give a soft smile, rubbing Stinger's middle body with the bug Pokemon loving that action.

Looking up at the sky, Violet winced as she knew she would be in trouble when she went back to school the next day.

But right now she didn't care.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set as Violet got up to walk home, only spending the day sitting with Stinger who she was now carrying in her arms.

None of the wild Pokemon bothered her as she avoided the tall grass where they liked to hide. Not really confident in her ability to face them.

It wasn't until she was on the outskirts of Viridian City that something interesting happened.

She walked into an elderly man who was carrying a briefcase in one hand and a box of parts in the other, none of them seeing an item fall out of the box.

"S-Sorry." Violet apologized, not looking up to meet the man's eyes as she had trouble doing that with people.

"It's quite alright, I should've been watching where I was going." The man said as Violet could make out a white lab coat over a red shirt and tan pants. "Are you heading home?"

After a second, Violet gave a nod, not sure what else there was to say, feeling the man's eyes on her before they looked down to Stinger, who stared at him defiantly.

The man chuckled, amused by the defiant nature of the Weedle, assuming it was either Rash, Brave or Naughty in Nature.

Violet tensed, thinking he was chuckling at the idea of her having a Bug Pokemon.

"How long have you had that Weedle?" The man asked curiously as he could already see a close bond growing between the two.

"... A day."

That made the man quirk a brow in surprise.

Sure Weedles were taken to trainer teams as a new hive, but it took at least a few weeks for them to fully integrate into being a trained Pokemon. Yet this one was clearly affectionate and looked to be overprotective towards the young girl.

With that said he gave a closer look at the girl, now seeing that she hasn't looked up to see his face, so it was most likely she didn't know who he was.

A rather rare thing these days.

But he had a schedule to keep.

"Well I wish you a safe walk home young lady." The man said with a gentle smile as he walked off with Violet not doing anything until he was gone as she sighed in relief.

At least he didn't seem judgmental.

She went to walk on only to see a strange item on the ground.

It was a red rectangular item with a blue orb on the upper left part.

Curious she picked it up and realized it could open like a book and the inside looked to be some sort of computer.

"What is this?" Violet whispered watching it turn on right as Stinger leaned in, unknowingly being caught by the blue orb that turned out to be a camera with it taking a picture of Stinger.

"_**Pokemon Registered,**_" The device said, nearly making Violet drop it with a shriek. "_**Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon.**_"

"W-What?" Violet asked with the computer screen lighting up to show the picture of Stinger that it took before a bunch of information showed up.

'_**Pokemon #13**_

_**Species: Weedle**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Current Level: 3**_

_**Height: 1'0**_

_**Weight: 7.1 lbs.**_

_**Ability: Poison Point- Can Poison other Pokemon and people on contact.**_

_**Nature: Naughty**_

_**Characteristic: Capable of taking hits**_

_**Moves: Poison Sting and String Shot.**_

_**Information: Often found in Forests where it eats its weight in leaves every day, it's stinger secretes a venom specifically designed to take a Pokemon out by paralyzing their body. Though poisonous it won't kill unless it or its hive is threatened.**_

_**Needed for Evolution: Raise to Level 7**_

_**Next Form: Kakuna**_

_**Registration Done.**_'

"Whoa." Violet whispered at seeing all of this information, though she was confused by what she saw.

Nature? Characteristic? Level?

But it gave a ton of other information too, like the types of berries that Weedle would enjoy, different recipes for food that would make them healthy.

This would be extremely useful to hav-.

Violet quickly shook those thoughts from her head.

She can't keep this, it probably belongs to that guy she bumped into. And it would be stealing if she just takes this home.

'_He was obviously heading to Pallet Town, so it shouldn't be too hard to find him._' Violet thought as she turned to move, surprising Stinger. '_If I need to, I can ask around for whoever wears a lab coat over a red shirt._'

But it'll take a good hour to get to Pallet Town so there's a chance that she won't get home until late at night.

For once it's a good thing that her Dad works at Saffron City.

As she ran however, Violet gave a cry as a Rattata leapt at her, coming out of nowhere in the tall grass.

In response to the threat against his new Queen, Stinger leapt down from her arms to combat this new threat while Violet was unsure of herself given how this would be Stinger's very first battle.

As Stinger got ready, the Device beeped once more.

"_**Rattata the Mouse Pokemon. Bite's anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places. Current Level is 3. Gender: Female.**_"

Unlike the detailed explanation it gave for Stinger, this one didn't show the ability or moves, but Violet didn't care as the Rattata ran at Stinger with a Tackle, so she reacted.

"String Shot!" Violet ordered, wanting to scare the Rattata away.

Listening to her, Stinger fired a strand of silk from his mouth, blinding the Rattata as a blue aura surrounded her showing her speed being lowered in the process.

He quickly followed up with a Poison Sting while the mouse was struggling with the String Shot, slamming into her with his stinger, injecting a small toxin within the Mouse as she glowed purple showing the condition.

Gritting her teeth the Rattata managed to Tackle Stinger, using her ears to locate him, sending him rolling but he responded by immediately getting up to do another Poison Sting on Violet's command resulting in the Rattata being knocked out and sent flying back into the Tall Grass.

"We… Did it?" Violet whispered not expecting that when the Device beeped again.

"_**Congratulations, your Weedle has gained a level.**_"

Eyes widening, Violet opened it to see the Level bar showing the number four as opposed to the three from earlier.

"How does this work?" Violet whispered before she saw that it showed a bar detailing his health and the Tackle took him down to half while the Rattata's bar was empty.

She really needed to be more careful.

* * *

It took nearly two hours to get close to Pallet Town as the Wild Pokemon were a bit more aggressive at night, especially with how she was running which kept them awake.

Due to that Stinger had to fight off quite a few of them and the Mini Computer she had said he was at Level 5 but his 'Health' was in the red showing how it would've been bad to keep fighting. Thankfully the Pokemon Stinger fought were scanned to be around Level 2, so they didn't do too much damage.

Though she still didn't understand it, Violet was beginning to learn that it basically measures its strength, which made it useful because she didn't really chance battling if the wild Pokemon was higher than 2.

But she was really hoping that they would be able to get to Pallet Town without fighting anymore wild Pokemon. Getting back however would be another thing.

Especially since she won't have this device to help fight on the way back.

"We should really look into buying potions." Violet whispered with Stinger still looking ready to fight despite being exhausted. "When we get back home you've definitely earned some honey soaked leaves with some sliced Oran Berries."

Stinger perked up at the mention of the treat, already envisioning himself eating that meal.

If he could drool, he would be doing that right now.

"After it!"

The sudden voice made Violet jump as she could hear heavy footsteps before a strange Pokemon she'd never seen before shot out of the forest, flying towards her.

It looked to be a pink feline-like Pokemon with a rather long tail and stubby paws with large blue eyes.

As it's eyes met hers, Violet didn't pay much attention to the device in her hands taking a picture of the creature, adding its info to it.

She was mesmerized by the unknown Pokemon.

And that was before it suddenly veered and turned towards her, glowing right as it became a Caterpie with her eyes widening as it landed in her arms next to Stinger who glared at the intruder.

Violet barely had time to process seeing the creature use Transform, a move she thought only Ditto could learn, before the footsteps got louder when a group of people wearing black uniforms with a red R emblem on their chest burst into the clearing.

"Damn it, which way did it go?!" One of them shouted.

"It clearly went this way, it couldn't have gotten far."

The way they spoke made Violet tense as she realized why this strange Pokemon did that.

It was hiding from them.

It didn't take long for one of those guys to notice her. "Hey girly, did you see a strange Pokemon?!"

"I-wha-? Violet asked, not sure what to say with being put on the spotlight like that while she was very aware of the disguised Pokemon looking at her.

"Answer the damn question!" The guy ordered, sounding very impatient with Violet flinching in fear, trying not to whimper.

"Relax, it's a kid." Another guy said, rolling his eyes before turning to look at Violet, seeing the _two_ bug Pokemon in her arms and deeming them unimportant. "It's a pink Pokemon that can fly, did you see it?"

Wanting them gone, Violet moved the disguised Pokemon to the same arm with Stinger and pointed in another direction, scared that they would find out she was technically lying.

Thankfully they believed she was too scared to lie as they all ran in the direction she pointed, not wasting any time.

It was quiet as their footsteps dissipated and after a few seconds the unknown Pokemon changed back and flew out of Violet's arms, at eye level with the girl before its tail poked her nose in a way of saying thanks.

Violet barely had time to register that when it flew off in the opposite direction.

"What-?" Violet wasn't sure what to say about this experience.

Who were those people? What Pokemon was that?

After a few seconds Violet was pretty sure she didn't want to know.

* * *

It was pretty late as Violet made it to Pallet Town, looking physically and mentally exhausted from that strange ordeal.

Using the device, Violet was able to see that it was around eight at night which made her wince.

It'll be late by the time she gets back home.

But she was here… Now where to find this guy?

Stinger yawned in her arms, making Violet give him a sad smile as she pulled out his Pokeball to return him. "Thank you, get some rest." She said to the bug.

She'll make sure to keep her promise of that meal after she gets back home.

Not many people were out at this time and Violet was wondering if she should've waited until after school the next day to come here, but she wasn't sure if she should head back at the moment while she bit her lip in concern.

'_What do I do?_' Violet asked herself only to see a rather large building with its lights on, the moonlight showing a windmill blowing lazily in the field behind the house.

It was a rather large field that went into the small forest near Pallet Town and after a few seconds of thinking about it, Violet decided to head to that place.

Perhaps whoever lives there could help her find that old guy?

Making it to the door after climbing a ridiculous amount of stairs, Violet looked pretty tired as she rang the bell, waiting for a bit before hearing footsteps coming towards the door.

The last thing Violet expected when it opened was the same man she was trying to find.

"Yes, what is it-? Hm?" The man looked visibly surprised at seeing Violet though she did hear a bit of an annoyed tone before that. "Weren't you that girl I met on Route 1?"

Now that she was seeing his face, Violet swore she saw him somewhere before, but she swallowed nervously and pulled out the device, holding it out to the man who looked even more surprised.

"Y-You dropped this when I bumped into you," Violet mumbled, with the man barely hearing her. "Sorry about that."

The surprise turned into a smile showing gratitude as the man accepted the device back from her. "It's quite alright," He said, happy to have this device back before he saw some smudges on it and opened it to see some dirt on the inside. "You turned it on didn't you?"

He didn't sound accusatory, only amused while Violet fidgeted. "I didn't mean to."

"I would've been surprised if you didn't, to be honest," The man said with a laugh, knowing how curious children could be, noting how tired Violet seemed to be. "Do you wish to come in?"

The second the question left his mouth, Violet hesitated, unsure if she should accept the offer or not as while the man seemed friendly, he was still a stranger.

Seeing her hesitation, the man continued. "It's rather late and if you live in Viridian City, you won't be able to make it back until it's really late and you look like you're about to fall over," He said to her. "It's only for tonight."

Thinking it over, Violet slowly gave a nod, knowing the man was right.

So the man stepped to the side and let her in and before long they were in what looked to be a study as the man placed the device on a nearby desk. "Do you wish to call your parents?" The man offered as there was a video phone in the room, but he was surprised when Violet shook her head.

But the fact that the man offered that did earn some trust from Violet while the man sat at his desk, cupping his chin in thought.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked curiously.

Violet shook her head again much to his amusement.

"Yet you managed to track my house down?"

"I didn't know this was your house." Violet looked down when she spoke, her fingers twitching a bit. "The lights were on and I thought I could ask for whoever wore your outfit."

That reasoning made the man chuckle. "Very well, my name is Samuel Oak."

The second that name left his mouth, Violet's head snapped up with her eyes wide.

Samuel Oak? The Samuel Oak?!

The world's most famous Pokemon Professor and a former Kanto Champion?!

"Ah I see you've heard of me," Professor Oak said in amusement, smiling a bit. "But enough on that you really helped save my research by delivering the Pokedex to me."

The name of the device snapped Violet out of her surprise. "Pokedex?"

"The Pokemon Encyclopedia Index, or Pokedex for short," Professor Oak explained to the young girl. "It's a very unique device I invented and one of the only two in existence. It's more of a prototype of something I want to build. Tell me how exactly did you use it?"

Violet swallowed a bit as she looked down. "When I opened it, it scanned Stinger and told me a lot of stuff that confused me, but it also helped out against the Wild Pokemon that attacked on my way here," She explained to the Professor. "If it wasn't for that device I wouldn't have made it here."

"I see." Professor Oak said, cupping his chin in thought. "And how is your Weedle? Does he need healing?"

Slowly Violet gave a nod. "The Pokedex said something about levels though, why?"

That made Professor Oak grin wryly as while this was an unintentional field test for this particular Pokedex, it will provide very useful information to research. "I wanted to try and measure how strong a Pokemon was in an area and on a trainers team, so I tried numbers, called it the level function where it took off from there," He sounded rather proud of that part. "As a lot of Pokemon evolve at a certain level I say it works pretty well."

Violet couldn't help but be amazed by the device. "You said it was a prototype?"

"Yes, I still need to work on it quite a bit, it's main function is to scan a Pokemon and tell it's strength's, weaknesses, usual habitats and any information on them that would provide me with a ton of research," Professor Oak explained, happy that Violet was listening despite how tired she was. "It's a long way off from being complete though… What's your name?"

"V-Violet Hawke." Violet stammered out to the man.

"Do I have your word that you won't tell anyone about this device?" Professor Oak asked in a serious tone that made Violet tense. "While it's still a prototype it does provide a lot of info that would make people want to take it for themselves."

While unsure of that, Violet was wondering why Professor Oak wanted to hide it, but decided she didn't want to know, instead she gave a nod.

Just like that the serious look was gone as Professor Oak looked friendly once more.

"Alright I'll show you to the Guest Room where you can stay the night Violet."

As the Professor walked by her, Violet bit her lip and decided to ask. "Professor Oak, I actually have a question"

"Hm?" The Professor paused to glance at her to see that she looked away, as if nervous.

As she went to ask her question, she heard the same voices from earlier going through her head.

'_She can't be serious._'

'_Did she really say that?_'

"I want to know if," Violet paused in her question as she shook. "If-..."

'_Don't you know that bugs are the weakest types around?_'

'_It's simple logic that they aren't, that's why real Trainers don't use them. None of the Elite Four have a single Bug Pokemon on their team and neither do the Gym Leaders._'

"Is it possible to be strong with a team of Bug Pokemon?"

The second that question left her mouth, the Professor looked surprised, not expecting that Question from such a young girl.

She shook a bit at the silence, thinking the Professor would say no, to outright laugh at that given the stigma about bugs.

"You want to be a Bug Trainer?" Professor Oak answered with a question.

"Y-Yes?"

Professor Oak let the silence continue, thinking on that question. "Tell me, what is strength to you when it comes to Pokemon?" He asked curiously. "Is it having a team of powerful Pokemon, having the rarest? Being unbeatable?"

Not knowing why he was asking these questions, Violet shrugged.

"You don't know?" Professor Oak sounded a little disappointed but he quickly hid it. "To answer your question. Yes and no."

Now he was just confusing Violet who tilted her head to the side.

"Any Pokemon can be strong depending on the trainer, no matter their type or what Pokemon they are." Professor Oak gave a short lecture to her. "What matters most is your bond with the Pokemon. Do you view them as tools or as friends?"

Violet looked down in thought at hearing this.

This was something they never taught in Trainer School, they always taught about certain Pokemon, Type Advantages, where to find them, how to catch them.

Never a philosophical debate like this.

But Violet knew her answer.

"I want to view them as family." Violet said hating the idea of someone viewing Pokemon as tools.

That answer made Professor Oak smile as he could tell she really meant it. "Never change that attitude and you will make it far as a Trainer."

* * *

Professor Oak smiled as he sat back in his study after letting Violet take the Guest Room, holding the Pokedex in his hands.

It was the only one he had at the moment as he gave the second one to his Grandson Green to have him test it out for him and gather information on the Pokemon in Kanto.

He was horrified that it was gone when he made it back to the Lab after picking up his order at the Viridian City Pokemart, he didn't know where he dropped it or if anyone stole it from him.

Then Violet ended up tracking him down to deliver it to him.

The fact that she did that instead of keeping it said a lot about her as most people on discovering what a Pokedex could do would keep it for themselves.

A bit curious about how it was used, Professor Oak turned it on and the first thing he saw was her Weedle's current status with him slowly recovering due to sleeping right now and the Level it was determined to be when it first scanned him.

Besides that it showed that she ran into three different Pokemon so he checked the first two to see they were just Rattata and Pidgey's, common Pokemon that he's studied quite a bit already. And it showed the number of times she ran into said Pokemon.

It was when he got to the third Pokemon however that his eyes widened and he sat up rather quickly.

Was he reading this right?

"Mew?" Professor Oak asked, recognizing the Pokemon from both blurry pictures and whenever there were ruins discovered with this Pokemon on the wall as a hieroglyphic.

No one ever got a good look at Mew, leaving for people to believe that the Phantom Pokemon was only a Myth.

Yet for this Pokedex to register the info, that meant that Violet saw the Legendary Pokemon.

Violet has seen a Pokemon that most people brush off as a myth, many people would go their entire lives without seeing a Legendary and yet she saw one. The fact that she didn't mention it could be because she didn't know what it was.

Professor Oak was definitely going to ask her about that encounter tomorrow.

Closing the Pokedex, the Professor looked at it in thought, an idea coming to him.

While Green was doing a marvelous job with his Pokedex, he was still one person and scanning all the local Pokemon in Kanto would take awhile. What if he gave this second one to Violet and have her help out?

After all she knows what it is and that saves a lot of time explaining it to someone else, she was certainly polite and had a good head on her shoulders given everything that happened so she could be perfect for this.

But should he do this? By giving this to her he would be making her an assistant to his research and that required her to travel which meant he would be pulling her out of the trainer school, taking her on as a protege, much like his Grandson.

And traveling was pretty dangerous.

Thinking more on it, Professor Oak came to a decision.

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**Yes I'm redoing a Pokemon Story, this time with an OC that isn't a SI that knows the story. Instead we have Violet Hawke (Yes I'm reusing the name from the last attempt) who is trying to be a Bug Catcher.**_

_**I figured that would be an interesting premise as I recently started a Bug Mono Run on Fire Red, currently have three badges and three Bug Pokemon with only six being in Kanto. Plus it gives a bit of an underdog story if you will, especially with how Violet seems to be in the beginning.**_

_**This story is going to be a mixture of the Manga, Game and Anime and it's only going to be Gen 1 Pokemon and moves. They'll have Characteristics, Natures, and levels but that's it. I figured that would make it easier to do things.**_

_**Each chapter I'll try to have up to 5000 words, but I won't post this story until I get at least 20 chapters, that way it'll go past the usual 3-5 chapters I had for past Pokemon stories.**_

_**Oh and in this story Red doesn't exist, neither does Ash. There are only two Pokedex so far, so it's a very rare item and the rival is Green because that's his original name given the Japanese version of the games.**_

_**Edit 7/4/2020: Took out the Creepy Vi comment that Lucy made, looking back on it it really was too much.**_


	2. The Start of a Journey

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 02: The Start of a Journey**_

Violet grimaced as she rolled over in her sleep after sunlight filtered through the window.

She didn't want to open her eyes, not when the bed was so comfortable.

… Wait, sunlight?

Cracking an eye open, Violet tensed when she didn't recognize where she was and sat up rather quickly in a panic. After a few seconds however she calmed down.

Right, she was in Pallet Town after returning the Pokedex to Professor Oak-.

Violet ended up glancing down at the clock only for her eyes to widen as she realized it was eleven in the morning.

She's late for school!

Panicking, Violet jumped out of bed, her feet still caught up in the covers as she tripped and slammed into the floor, having a bout of clumsiness that usually happens around her.

Rubbing her chin in slight pain, Violet didn't let that stop her while she grabbed Stinger's Pokeball and her shoes, not even bothering to fix her hair up in pigtails while she ran out the door only to see the Professor waiting in the study room that was near the front door.

"Ah Violet, I was wondering when you would wake up, I need to talk to you about something." Professor Oak began but Violet kept going.

"Sorry I can't, I'm late for school!" Violet went to run out, but Professor Oak's next words made her stop.

"I took the liberty of calling your school to let them know you wouldn't make it today," Professor Oak commented, leaving out how the principal of said school was in shock that the Pokemon Professor called for something so trivial. "So you don't have to rush. Now please sit down, I wish to talk to you."

Violet gave him a look, unsure of what to say in response to that.

True that meant she won't be in bigger trouble from being late after skipping the other day, but why would the Professor do something like this?

Still it would be rude not to listen, so she walked to the study and sat on the couch while the Professor was sipping his cup of coffee. Seeing the coffee made Violet grimace as she tried that type of drink once before and found it rather bitter.

Taking a few moments to let Violet get comfortable, Professor Oak began. "How do you feel about the idea of helping me with my research?"

Violet blinked, processing that question. "Come again?" She asked thinking she heard wrong.

Why would Professor Oak ask her of all people to help him with his research.

Instead of repeating the question, Professor Oak pulled the Pokedex out and placed it on the table with Violet glancing down at it before looking back up to the Professor in complete confusion.

"Let me rephrase that," Professor Oak said, a smile crossed his lips. "How do you feel about the idea of keeping the Pokedex and going around the Kanto Region to see other Pokemon?"

That request made Violet's eyes go wide in disbelief.

"What?"

She couldn't think of anything else to say.

Professor Oak gave a good natured chuckle at the reaction, finding it appropriate. "I looked at the data you managed to get yesterday with the Pokedex and I saw that Pink Pokemon you encountered yesterday," He began with Violet remembering that strange Pokemon. "Do you know what Pokemon that was?"

Violet shook her head, given how she didn't really try to look into it given how late it was. And with the people chasing it, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know

After a second, Professor Oak smiled. "I would be surprised if you did know considering how little Mew shows itself to others."

The second he said the name Mew, Violet's brain came to a halt, having trouble processing that.

M-Mew? That was Mew?!

She met a Legendary Pokemon the other night?!

"That actually explains those people chasing it." Violet whispered, but that sentence caught the Professor's attention.

"There were people chasing Mew?" The Professor asked calmly with Violet giving a nod. "Can you describe them?"

Fidgeting a bit, no doubt remembering the encounter, Violet spoke while she tapped her fingers on her leg to help calm herself down. "They wore black and they had a red R on their chest." She said, the description making the Professor's eyes narrow in annoyance.

"So it is them, Team Rocket." Professor Oak said the name with anger that surprised Violet. "You were very lucky they didn't do anything to you."

"Team Rocket?" Violet asked never hearing of them before. "Who are they?"

Professor Oak was silent at this, debating whether or not to share this with a young child before deciding it was better that she knew if she accepted his proposition.

Leaving Violet in the dark about who they were could get her hurt. This way she'll know to avoid them in the future.

"First off, do you remember the Pokemon War that happened a good twelve years ago that caused some of the regions to remain cut off from each other?"

Violet gave a nod as that was an important History Lesson taught in school. "The Kanto-Johto-Orre War?"

"Precisely, it was a rather dark time for Kanto's History with a lot of trainers dying in said war," Professor Oak's eyes showed a lot of bad memories of that time. "It's the war responsible for the Kanto Region's decline in trainers as most of them are rather up there in years or too young."

It was also the reason that the age a person could become a trainer was ten as the Kanto League wanted to fill the ranks back up again overtime. Still they were better off than the Johto Region as their stock market crashed after the war as they didn't have much money compared to the Kanto Region. And the Orre Region was practically devastated by the war with their League being entirely destroyed in the aftermath leaving the region to fend for itself.

While Violet grimaced at the thought of death she wasn't naive about it, they desensitized kids to the idea of death the minute they start Trainer School given how dangerous the world could be. It was a way to avoid having rookie trainers not go into shock when something terrible happens.

"Because of that a lot of criminals were pardoned to help with the war effort but they stuck together, forming a group that would eventually become known as Team Rocket," Professor Oak looked away, no doubt remembering how he had a lot of misgivings about the idea. "While they did help secure a victory for the Kanto Region, they began to cause problems and even outright mistreated Pokemon, using them as tools for both war and crime."

Hearing that she ran into criminals made Violet pale in slight terror. "So when you said I was lucky-?"

"If they knew you saw Mew or they weren't too busy, chances were they would've stolen your Pokemon and more." Professor Oak left out that they might've killed her to.

But they probably deemed her not worth it given how she only had a Weedle.

Violet swallowed the lump in her throat.

"The Elite Four are doing everything they can to capture these criminals so they won't be out for too long." Professor Oak said giving her a calming smile.

"R-Right."

So avoid anyone wearing anything with a red 'R' on it.

Seeing that she looked scared, Professor Oak steered the conversation back to his original intent thinking that was probably enough info on them for the young girl. "You see Violet, it's my dream to make a complete catalogue on every Pokemon in the world, it's been my dream ever since I was a young boy," The Professor had a gleam in his eyes when he spoke. "That was the reason the Pokedex was created, but I'm too old, I can't go around to do this anymore."

Violet tilted her head in interest, now getting why the Professor asked her. "So you want me to go on a journey?"

"And with the Pokedex you can complete your own goal of proving to everyone on how strong Bug Pokemon are," The Professor revealed with Violet tensing in realization. "With it you'll have quite the advantage over countless people."

A chance to prove that Bug Pokemon were strong, and by doing this she'll have a head start on everyone else in the Trainer School who would have to wait until they graduate in a few months to begin their journey.

It was too good to be true.

"Why me?" Violet whispered having some doubt. "I'm just a kid you met yesterday."

"A kid that risked a lot to return the Pokedex, that says a lot about you." Professor Oak reminded her. "Now will you?"

Violet glanced back at the Pokedex a hint of longing on her face mixed with apprehension.

Could she do this? Should she?

The Professor was asking quite a lot from her, but shouldn't that be more of a reason to accept?

Then again she might screw this up somehow.

But with it she could accomplish her goal and see the world.

A bit at war with herself, Violet came to a decision and looked at Professor Oak with clear determination in her eyes, a rare sight for those who knew her. "I'll do it."

"Splendid!" Professor Oak sounded excited. "Now the Pokedex is yours to use as you wish, within reason that is, I'll start off by creating a Trainer ID for you and register you as an assistant alongside my Grandson Green."

"Green?" Violet asked not expecting that.

"Yes, he has the other Pokedex I mentioned," Professor Oak explained with Violet not expecting that. "As such both of you will be helping me out, he's somewhere out in Route 31 at the moment."

Professor Oak was about to suggest that perhaps they would meet up but decided not to as while he loved his Grandson he wasn't blind to how cold the young trainer could be.

Hopefully his journey would help him be a little friendly towards others.

* * *

Slowly Violet trudged on back home in thought, looking at the Pokedex that was now officially hers in one hand and the other being her new Trainer ID that was blue to signify her being a rookie, something she shouldn't even have as of yet.

This was an outcome she never expected.

She was officially a trainer instead of a student with a Pokemon.

As such she had the standard start of 3000 Pokedollars, she could buy trainer related items such as Antidotes, Paralyze Heals, ecterra and she could legally travel the region now and was legally an adult in the eyes of the Kanto Region which was just crazy to think about.

For a second, Violet imagined the look on Lucy's face when she hears about this with a rather vindictive smile, but she shook her head with her shoulders slumped knowing that despite this Lucy would still be able to beat her in a battle pretty easily.

She didn't want to think about that.

Right now she had to prepare for her journey.

… Her Journey, those words kept repeating in her head.

Taking a deep breath, Violet thought about her steps.

While she was going to travel around the Region per the Professor's Request she can't do it with just Stinger, especially with him being a Weedle, so the first thing she has to do is train him until he's a Beedrill. She'll try to catch a Caterpie in Viridian Forest to get a Butterfree as well.

From there she'll move on and she'll add the other four Kanto Bug Pokemon as she finds them.

Paras, Venonat, Scyther and Pinsir.

The last two would be pretty hard to find given their rarity but they're a must for a Bug Team and Paras is said to be inside of Mt. Moon, which is near Pewter City, so it will be the third Pokemon she'll catch.

That was her plan for a team, but Violet had no idea what she wanted to do. Journey's were for trainers to find their goal in life.

But what would her goal be beyond showing how strong Bugs could be?

"I guess I'll find out on the way." Violet decided as she should just go home and pack.

Pack, make plans, ensure she has food and get a map of the region, so she won't get lost.

At least she knows how to survive in the wilds as at school they taught survival training in the first month to make sure every kid knew what to do and what not to do when it came to being away from a town or city.

Hearing a snarl, Violet glanced up to see a few Rattata that were glaring at her and while she hesitated, she knew that Stinger needed the experience to get stronger, so she pulled his Pokeball out.

* * *

"Let's see." Violet was back home in her room looking through some supplies while Stinger was on her desk eating the promised bowl of honey soaked leaves with berries, some new injuries that were treated from a stop at the Pokemon Center.

Currently she had different clothes, rope, medicine, food, canteens of water, a local map of the region which would help immensely, some Pokeballs.

That was practically it, a lot of this stuff drained her starting funds from 3000 to 250 Pokedollars and if she wanted to get it back up she would have to win battles against other Trainers. But she could also lose money by losing battles as well which is the most likely outcome due to her inexperience.

Now she just had to pack this stuff into her new bag which was given to new trainers when they set foot inside of the Pokemart after obtaining their license. It used the same technology as Pokeballs to hold a lot of items.

There were rumors that she would be able to fit a whole bicycle in this type of bag, but Violet had her doubts about that rumor. Still, it was a good item to have for her journey.

Especially since it worked like a satchel which had one strap that would make it easy to carry. Though she'll keep her Pokeballs that contain the Pokemon she has on her belt for easy access.

Hearing noise, Violet looked to see Stinger using String Shot to pull himself up to the bed, his bowl now empty. "You satisfied?" She asked in amusement while the Bug Pokemon curled around her items making her giggle. "I guess so."

Her giggling made Stinger sit up before bending over as if he was about to pounce in a playful manner.

Stinger was acting like a baby Growlithe right now, it was adorable.

So she stopped preparing and rubbed his stomach, the Weedle melting like putty in her hands as he rolled over to allow more of his stomach to be rubbed.

While she did that, she looked from him to the desk where he was before she realized that he used String Shot to move quickly as opposed to crawling around.

Could that be used in battles?

In fact what else could String Shot be used for rather than blinding others and slowing them down?

"Perhaps it could be used for traps?" Violet stopped rubbing Stinger much to his chagrin and cupped her chin in thought. "Especially if we fire it at the ground under the pretense of missing, it could give any enemies less maneuverability."

Stinger tilted his head at her incessant mumbling, barely hearing her.

"Then we could use so much that they can't move and the speed of using it to get from one place to another would give us an advantage," Violet continued now pacing, getting way too into her thoughts. "How has nobody tried that before? It could change how Bug Pokemon fight! Especially if we add barbs of Poison Sting to it to cause some damage along with immobilizing any targets-."

Having enough, Stinger fired a small String Shot to her leg catching her attention.

"Oh uh, sorry about that," Violet rubbed the back of her head with some slight embarrassment on her face. "Haven't done that in awhile."

She tends to mumble when she overthinks on something she finds interesting.

But right now she was just happy to find a use for String Shot that she was sure not many people would think of.

Especially when Stinger evolves into Kakuna, String Shot might have enough uses to ensure he could still battle?

* * *

That night she was wearing a black nightgown with Pokeball emblems stitched on the hems while she lay in bed, looking over the Pokedex a bit, Stinger curled up next to her.

She was looking on the information it had on her Starter showing the Level Function.

It said that Stinger evolves at seven, he was currently six due to those Rattata from earlier and he started out at three back when she picked up the Pokedex. So he'll evolve pretty soon if she keeps it up which had her pretty excited at the thought of seeing an actual evolution.

Learning about it was one thing, but actually seeing it? It would be amazing.

Perhaps someday she'll be able to beat Lucy in an actual battle? Though Violet was realistic and knew she wouldn't be ready for quite awhile.

But then there was this Green that Professor Oak mentioned, she wondered if he would be friendly or not.

If they were both working on this Pokedex, perhaps they could be friends?

Violet really hoped that would be the case, but deep down she wondered if she was being too optimistic for something that probably wouldn't happen.

She couldn't help but hope it will happen though.

Yawning in the process, Violet figured she should get some rest as the next day she was going to be heading into the Forest in order to get her second Pokemon and do some training.

Her Journey would officially begin in the morning.

* * *

Violet hummed to herself the next morning as she was ready to go, she was just putting the finishing touches on her hair, tying them into pigtails like she usually does.

She already ate, same with Stinger who was currently in his Pokeball attached to her belt, she was packed with everything she would need to get to Pewter City which was at least a good few days of travel through the Forest, hopefully by then she'll have both a Beedrill and Butterfree when she gets there.

Finally she ensure she had plenty of Antidotes, while Stinger was immune to Poison they were for her in case she gets poisoned or for her future Caterpie as they work for both Human and Pokemon.

It was something to consider when traveling.

Her two canteens were filled with water and she had a few bags of trail mix and wrapped sandwiches which should be enough to get her through the Forest.

Taking one last look in the mirror, determination filled Violet's face.

She can do this.

Getting through the Forest would only be the first step, but she needed to prove she deserved to assist Professor Oak.

"When in doubt, smile and move." Violet whispered remembering finding one of her Mom's old journals and that was something she always said when getting ready for something.

With that done, she left her room and bounded down the stairs two at a time before stopping in the living room.

It looked to be a casual room bare of anything that stood out except for one thing.

A glass cabinet that was turned into what looked to be a shrine, complete with a picture of a young woman with shoulder length black hair showing a kind smile.

It was far from the only picture as there were a few of her in both casual and formal wear. But above the pictures was a single straw hat that she wore in the casual pictures with two feathers in it.

Swallowing a bit, Violet smiled. "Hi Mom." She said to the makeshift shrine, looking from it to the floor. "I guess this is the last time we'll talk in awhile."

Due to her Dad being out of town most of the time, Violet made a habit of talking to the picture of her Mom, always imagining what it would've been like if she didn't die from an illness when she was a baby.

Instead she only had the journals to learn about her.

Forcing herself to look at the picture, Violet continued, grabbing Stinger's Pokeball to hold it up to the picture as if the woman could see it. "I got my Pokemon License yesterday and I have a Pokemon, I think you would love Stinger, he's pretty affectionate." Slowly she lowered the Pokeball, a sad look going across her face. "Dad's doing great too, he's been working hard in Saffron City and he sends letters."

There was some bitterness in her tone that she tried to hide when she said that before she felt Stinger's Pokeball wiggle in her grasp making her giggle, feeling a bit better.

Right, she forgot that unless they were in stasis, Pokemon could sense something going on with their trainers while inside of the Pokeball.

So she placed it back on her belt and looked at the shrine one last time, this time her gaze going to the straw hat and she hesitated.

Truth be told she was thinking about taking the hat with her. It might seem disrespectful, but she wanted to have a piece of her mother with her on this journey.

Would that be so bad?

After a few seconds of contemplation, the young girl caved and moments later she was holding the hat, turning it over before she slowly placed it on her head where it was a little loose.

… She'll just have to grow into it a bit.

With that done, she gave the house one last look before walking out the front door, locking it behind her.

* * *

Professor Oak rubbed his tired eyes as he spent most of the night going over one of his old Research Papers, something he did years ago in his youth.

Most of it was outdated but there were times when he would forget something he wrote about a long time ago that would still be viable in the near future.

It was an old thesis on where humanity came from as it was discovered through ruins that Pokemon were here much longer than humans were since ancient times before a meteorite hit the world and killed off a good amount of them such as the Fossil Like Pokemon known as Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, Omnastar and Aerodactyl.

After the meteorite, humans started to appear and throughout the years there was little to no explanation on where they came from, or how they could bond easily with Pokemon.

Though there were notes at how Humans evolved along with Pokemon throughout the different generations becoming pretty durable, not to the point of surviving a Hyper Beam or a Dragon Claw, but they could easily survive being electrocuted or a rather large fall as before they were rather fragile in the beginning. Then there were the papers of Psychic Humans that the Professor managed to study in his earlier years with different questions in his mind.

Were Humans evolved from Pokemon? Were they new life given form? And then there were the Pokemon themselves.

Where did they come from? How many were there? In Kanto, there were said to be 150, though Oak knew better that from before the war when other Pokemon used to be seen around this region before they migrated away to the regions they're most commonly seen in.

'_I wonder how Violet is doing?_' Prof. Oak mused with a hum. '_If she waited until today she should be in the Forest by now._'

His Grandson should be in there as well, hopefully they have a good first meeting.

* * *

"Quick Attack." A cold voice ordered as a small fox-like Pokemon with brown and white fur slammed into a Pidgeotto, knocking it out. "Just one hit? Not even worth catching."

The one who spoke was a ten year old boy with spiky brown hair wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and jeans.

In his hands was a Pokedex.

"Besides I already have a Pidgey, no use in wasting a Pokeball if I'm just going to evolve him." Green Oak said while the Eevee sat next to his foot patiently, feeling rather proud of his achievement in knocking the evolved bird out in one hit.

Currently he had at least twelve Pokemon captured for his Grandfather's research, once some of them were fully evolved for the Pokedex he'll send them to his Grandfather, though he'll keep a few for the team he's planning to make.

"Now where are you?" Green muttered as there were rumors of a powerful Pokemon going on a rampage in this forest, one that he's been searching for quite awhile.

Closing the Pokedex, Green figured he might as well train up his team while searching.

After all, he had his own goals on this journey.

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**Starter**_

_**Name:**_ Stinger

_**Species:**_ Weedle

_**Type:**_ Poison/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Nature:**_ Naughty (Up Attack/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Capable of taking hits. (Up Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 6

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 3

_**Ability:**_ Run Away

_**Moves:**_ Poison Sting and String Shot

_**Wow not as long as the previous chapter but I was starting to run out of things to put in this chapter. But Violet is officially a Pokemon Trainer right now with a license and everything, though she's still a long way from actually accomplishing anything.**_

_**Plus we have a bit of world-building with the war theory from the games being put into effect, a bit more of Violet's personality being revealed and a first look at Green who's starter is the same as the Yellow version as giving him an actual starter would've been too easy.**_

_**Finally some information from Professor Oak about Humans and Pokemon with his research. It's a way to explain how Humans are still around when you have walking natural disasters or nukes that they can capture and train, as Humans are pretty much like cockroaches at times with surviving you would think that over the many years they would adapt. It's my way of explaining on how they survive attacks in the Anime. And due to how dangerous they are death is a thing that happens in the Pokemon world which is why they desensitize kids to it.**_

_**It's one of the reasons some of the kids can be mature in some areas, though they are still kids so immaturity is a thing that still happens.**_


	3. Dangers of the Forest

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest**_

"Use String Shot! Violet ordered as she was having her first battle against a fellow Bug Catcher who was in the forest, having just entered there with her Weedle versus his Caterpie.

"Counter with your own!" The Bug Catcher, his name being Rick as Stinger was a bit weakened from battling his own Weedle a little bit ago.

Violet frowned in thought while Stinger was covered in silk, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation right as Rick ordered a Tackle.

So with a grin, Violet ordered a Poison Sting aiming for the ground right in front of Caterpie, leaving for the green caterpillar Pokemon to run over it, being poisoned immediately if the purple hue it took on was any indication.

While it flinched with poison running through its veins, Violet ordered one more Poison Sting that scored a crit, downing the Caterpie with relative ease.

"Aw man." Rick complained at seeing his two prized Bug Pokemon go down, though he didn't mind as much considering it was another Bug Pokemon that took them down.

He'll have to see about remembering that Poison Sting trick in the future, that was pretty smart though.

"Alright Stinger, that was amazing!" Violet Cheered as she ran towards the weedle who looked to be shaking. "Stinger? What's wrong?"

Her concern was cut off when Stinger exploded in a flash of light as he stood up, spraying silk into the air.

Rick whistled in awe. "Nice job on evolving your Weedle."

Violet gasped at that, not taking her eyes off of Stinger as he continued to change, growing a foot taller before a yellow cocoon took his place with a domed shaped head and black triangle eyes that shone with excitement.

Slowly, Violet picked Stinger up, realizing he was a bit heavier than when he was a Weedle, but she didn't care.

He evolved.

Stinger gave a low cry making Violet realize she was beginning to cry, making her quickly use one arm to wipe the tears away while Rick who was watching look a bit unsure.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Violet gave a nod, sniffling a bit. "I'm fine, just happy."

* * *

When she was by herself, Violet quickly checked Stinger's new information with the Pokedex.

"_**Pokemon Registered. Kakuna the Cocoon Pokemon. Kakuna has learned Harden. Ability has changed.**_"

'_**Pokemon #14**_

_**Species: Kakuna**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Current Level: 7**_

_**Height: 2'0**_

_**Weight: 22 lbs.**_

_**Ability: Shed Skin-Can get rid of a status effect by shedding its skin.**_

_**Nature: Naughty**_

_**Characteristic: Capable of taking hits**_

_**Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot and Harden.**_

_**Information: Able to move only slightly, this Pokemon can stick out its stinger when threatened as it awaits evolution. When the shell is hot to touch, evolution is near.**_

_**Needed for Evolution: Raise to Level 10**_

_**Next Form: Beedrill**_

_**Registration Complete.**_'

"Just a bit more and you'll be a Beedrill." Violet said putting the Pokedex up while carrying Stinger who remained silent. "Now we just need to find a Caterpie to train up and we'll be doing great."

It shouldn't be that hard to find a Caterpie as the Forest was always crawling with them and Weedles.

With that in mind, she began to walk through the forest, staring in awe at just about everything, this being the first time she's been in the Forest.

While there weren't any Pokemon to catch at the moment, Violet could see the beauty of nature inside of this forest with everything from the dew on the grass to the leaves changing colors to signify spring.

Taking a moment to admire the scenery, Violet smiled and continued onward, ready for whatever the Viridian Forest had to offer.

…

It was Evening by the time Violet decided to make camp, her legs feeling pretty sore from all of the walking she did.

But she's also had other battles against fellow Bug Catchers that she used Stinger for, giving him a bit more experience and to test her hypothesis on using String Shot to zip around the field, though she didn't win all of them.

One of them had a Butterfree that practically decimated her in a fight using psychic attacks, she didn't even know Butterfree could learn psychic attacks showing that despite her love for them, there was a lot about bugs that she didn't know.

She didn't complain because it just made her want to get a Butterfree of her own one day. And even a loss was a good experience. She did learn some things from it after all.

Unrolling the sleeping bag, Violet turned to the small campfire she made, having gathered some wood when it became clear that the sun was beginning to set.

"What a day." Violet said, readjusting her straw hat while Stinger was currently in his Pokeball, asleep having already eaten his dinner.

Even as a Kakuna he was liable to be attacked by predators.

She didn't know how long she had to go before she was out of this forest, but Violet knew it would take a few more days. It was a huge forest after all.

Without another word, she pulled out one of the sandwiches she's prepared for her journey to munch on, looking up at the clear sky that could be seen through the trees, a full moon right now while the stars were a lot more visible then they were back in Viridian City.

It was breathtaking.

She could sit there and watch the stars for hours, but Violet knew she needed her sleep if she wanted to keep going tomorrow.

So she took her Straw Hat off and undid her pigtails only to hear rustling in one of the branches.

Thinking it was just a Pidgey, she glanced up only for her eyes to widen when she saw a Caterpie that was giving her a curious look, though the worm did tense up at being spotted.

Violet stared, her mouth dropping open.

Seriously, after spending all day looking for one this happens?

She wasn't going to let this chance go to waste.

But unlike other trainers who would just throw out a Pokemon to battle it, Violet decided another route because Stinger was most likely asleep right now.

So she slowly reached into her bag, the Caterpie's eyes following her movements before she pulled out a Oran Berry before holding it out to him.

"Hey there, are you hungry?" Violet asked curiously as the Caterpie slowly made his way down the branch, sniffing the berry before accepting it.

Violet watched the Caterpie eat it pretty quickly showing she was right on the fact that it was starving before it decided that Violet was trustworthy and crawled down until it was on her shoulder.

"You're a friendly little guy-," Violet began only for the Caterpie to glare as its pink feeler on the top of its head shook, a bad smell now surrounding her making Violet cough. "Girl, girl got it."

Just like that, the Caterpie calmed down looking rather content.

"Remind me not to get you angry." Violet said still coughing from the bad smell.

Reaching into her bag, Violet produced another Oran Berry that the Caterpie accepted showing her straightforward personality that made Violet grin.

"You want to come with me?" Violet offered now pulling an empty Pokeball out. "The only Pokemon I have is Stinger, a Kakuna, I'm putting together a team of Bug Types."

The Caterpie tilted her head to the side at the offer, glancing from Violet to the bag where more berries were sure to be.

That sealed the deal as she crawled down Violets arm until she was right next to the offered Pokeball and poked it, catching herself.

Violet's smile was extremely wide at this point as she had her second Bug Pokemon and this one joined her of her free will just like Stinger.

"Alright, welcome to the team-er…" Violet paused and went through different nicknames in her head before snapping her fingers. "Silk! I hope we'll get along."

With that she pulled out the Pokedex and used the see through feature on the top part of the Pokeball to snap a picture.

"Pokemon Registered. Caterpie the Worm Pokemon."

Just like that the information showed up on the screen.

'_**Pokemon #10**_

_**Species: Caterpie**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Current Level: 5**_

_**Height: 1'0**_

_**Weight: 6.4 lbs.**_

_**Ability: Shield Dust- Blocks the added effects of attacks taken.**_

_**Nature: Bold**_

_**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning**_

_**Moves: Tackle and String Shot.**_

_**Information: For protection this Pokemon will use the feeler on the top of its head to release a horrible stink that repels enemies. It is also a voracious eater that will devour leaves and berries bigger than its own body. As it can grow quickly, this Pokemon is easily recommended for novice trainers.**_

_**Needed for Evolution: Raise to Level 7**_

_**Next Form: Metapod**_

_**Registration Complete.**_'

"Level five? Silk is definitely stronger than when I caught Stinger," Violet mused to herself as she sat down on her sleeping bag after putting Silk's Pokeball right next to Stinger in her backpack. "It'll take her no time at all to catch up and become a Metapod, but Stinger is close to becoming a Beedrill too, so perhaps I should focus on him first and then on Silk, or should I let Silk evolve first and then do both?"

She sat there mumbling to herself before yawning.

"I should probably sleep first then decide otherwise I'll be here all night." She decided, checking the small fire to make sure it wouldn't leave the circle of stones and dirt she had.

The last thing she needed to do was start a forest fire.

* * *

Now while Violet did end up sleeping well despite how her body ached the next morning from all of the travelling and sleeping on the ground, her morning did not start off so well as she woke up with a sword in her face.

Eyes widening, her mind waking up rather quickly at this development, Violet gave a scared look as she followed the sword to see a figure dressed up like a samurai. "Are you from Pallet Town?" He asked while Violet shook her head.

"V-V-Viridian City." She stammered out, hoping her journey wouldn't end here as she wouldn't be able to get to Stinger and Silk's Pokeball in time if he tried anything.

"Ah-," The Samurai actually looked rather awkward as he withdrew his sword much to Violet's immense relief. "Apologies, I've been on a bit of a losing streak to the trainers of Pallet that I wanted to regain my honor."

"... You're not going to rob me?" Violet asked letting out a sigh of relief while the Samurai looked rather offended.

"As if I would stoop so low."

Violet just tilted her head and looked from him to the sword. "Really?" She asked, not too sure about that and after a second the Samurai realized the message he might've accidentally set before coughing to regain his composure.

"I'll continue on my way."

But before he left, Violet quickly stood up, getting out of the sleeping bag. "W-Wait, I wouldn't say no to a battle if you won't." She said grabbing her bag while the Samurai glanced at her. "I'm not going to be a good bug trainer if I don't battle."

That sentence grabbed his attention. "You're a bug catcher?" He asked not expecting that while Violet nodded. "Interesting then I accept your challenge as a fellow Bug Trainer."

So they both got ready and sent their Pokemon out at the same time.

"Stinger get out there!" Violet ordered right as Samurai sent his out.

"Let's regain our honor Pinsir!"

Hearing the name Pinsir made Violet gape as the large brown stag-like beetle with sharp, thorny pincers on the top of its head landed on the ground, roaring a challenge to Stinger who glared defiantly.

This was her first time seeing a Pinsir in real life and it was a good nine inches taller than she was.

"Whoa, a Pinsir?" Violet had stars in her eyes. "You have a Pinsir?! That's awesome, where did you get him?!"

Samurai looked taken aback by how she reacted while the Pinsir was beginning to look weirded out.

Stinger hopped in place until he was looking at her with a deadpanned expression, as if asking if now was the time to be doing this.

"The pincers look incredibly sharp, you must help him sharpen them everyday and the shell looks shiny, with some dirt on it showing how often he cleans himself by burrowing into the ground, he is well taken care of-."

"Hey are we battling or what?" Samurai finally asked as the mumbling was kind of freaking him out.

Violet snapped out of it with a mortified look at what she did and gave a sheepish laugh. "S-Sorry," She said before getting ready, subtly taking out the Pokedex to see that this Pinsir was at least level 8 much to her surprise, though she wasn't complaining. "Let's do this."

"Start with Sword Dance!" Samurai ordered much to Violet's surprise as that was a TM move. "Now use Vicegrip!"

"Pull yourself out of the way with String Shot and use Harden!" Violet ordered with the Kakuna listening latching onto the branch, barely dodging as the pincers on Pinsir cleaved the ground.

"Hm, so you're upping your defense to counter Sword Dance?" Samurai mused before drawing his sword, getting in synch with his Pokemon. "Snatch it out of the air with Seismic Toss!"

Pinsir roared and jumped pretty high into the air while Stinger was still moving and gripped him, spinning to throw him to the ground.

"String Shot to coat the ground quick!" Violet panicked.

Stinger listened, firing a rapid barrage of String Shot, making a web for soft landing on the ground, even if he took a bit of damage.

But it was enough as Pinsir also landed on the makeshift web, the silky strings a bit too sticky for his liking until Samurai ordered for him to use his pincers to tear them off of him.

Violet however took advantage of his current situation. "Poison Sting!"

With that, Stinger fired a few barbs from its shell right into Pinsir's mouth making him hack before glowing purple showing the status condition.

"That's a cheap move!" Samurai exclaimed at the dirty tactic which made Violet glare.

It was strategy.

But the Pinsir manage to tear free of the silk and grab the Kakuna in its claws, moving to crush him with Vice Grip.

Though he would be injured it wouldn't be enough to kill him, but Violet panicked immensely, ordering a Harden.

A loud crack was heard with Violet expecting the worst only to looked relieved as the crack turned out to be because of Pinsir's pincers breaking as Harden looked to be enough before the effects of the poison made him fall to one knee while Stinger fell from his grip, rolling across the ground.

Gritting his teeth, Samurai quickly returned Pinsir, forfeiting him from the fight as while the damage wasn't too severe, he knew that continuing it would have a chance at making it worse.

"Very well let's finish this cocoon to cocoon." Samurai said now sending out a Metapod, the green Cocoon Pokemon standing upright facing Stinger.

Tilting her head, Violet smiled. "Stinger return, I want to send Silk out."

That made Stinger look at her in surprise, reminding Violet that he hasn't met the Caterpie yet while Samurai quirked a brow at the interaction.

"I caught her last night you were asleep, I think it's only fair for her to get some battling in too, right?" Violet asked with Stinger going quiet before using String Shot to latch onto the tree behind her and pulled himself to his trainer.

"Your Kakuna is… Peculiar, I've never seen a cocoon Pokemon move like that." Samurai said after a few seconds of silence.

He doesn't mean it as an insult, if anything it's rather smart.

"Thanks." Violet said taking it as a compliment before priming her second Pokeball. "Go Silk!"

The Caterpie gave a cry as she was let out, looking around before seeing she was in a battle against a Metapod, though she tilted her head at how the nearby Kakuna was giving her a judgmental look.

Stinger for his part was giving her a chance as if this Caterpie was traveling with them, she would be a part of this hive.

"Alright Metapod, use Harden!" Samurai ordered while Violet had Silk use Tackle.

It was going like that for a bit before Violet finally asked after the fifth time. "You caught him as a Metapod didn't you?"

Samurai coughed a bit embarrassed by that.

It was recently discovered that with Bug Pokemon usually following a Hive Mind they can only remember the move Harden in their cocoon state while being in the wild, but if one was caught and raised by a Trainer they would retain their past moves as a cocoon as they weren't a part of the hive mind anymore.

Seeing his embarrassment, Violet took that as confirmation and kept ordering a Tackle until the Metapod was unconscious while Samurai groaned at that. "Once more I've lost my honor."

Violet actually felt a little bad, it was like kicking a baby Growlithe. "Why did you send Metapod out if he only knew Harden?" She asked curiously while Silk slowly crawled towards Stinger, making some small talk to get to know each other.

"I was hoping he had enough experience to become a Butterfree," Samurai explained with Violet nodding at that answer. "He's close he just needs a push."

Stinger rolled his eyes at how Silk was boasting over her win despite how it was against a Pokemon that literally couldn't fight back while he despite being a cocoon, took down a Pinsir which was said to be one of the stronger bug types by himself.

When he said that, Silk narrowed her eyes as she was a bit proud of her strength.

"Well you trained your Pinsir pretty well, I was surprised you had one." Violet said while her two Pokemon were now arguing. "Where did you get him?"

"The Safari Zone, my Dad took me there on my tenth birthday to catch my first Pokemon." Samurai said with a smile at the memory. "That was about a week ago."

Violet squashed down a feeling of jealousy for both the rare bug Pokemon and the fact that this Samurai had a good memory of his own father in regards to her own.

Instead she turned only to stare as both Stinger and Silk covered each other in String Shot, now glaring while they were immobilized. "What in the world?"

"Hm looks like they were challenging each other, you might want to deal with that as soon as you can." Samurai advised as despite being a cocoon his Metapod was the same way with his Pinsir at first.

Feeling her shoulders slump a bit, Violet smiled and returned them, making a promise to get them something good for Breakfast after that victory. "Thanks for the Battle, it was fun."

"Indeed, though I lost I will train to challenge you again to regain my honor." Samurai vowed, sheathing his sword that was still out before giving a slight bow that Violet found a bit awkward before he was gone.

After he left, Violet blinked as she realized she never asked for his name, but decided she could do that if she did run into him again.

Now it was time to eat.

* * *

The next few days passed by rather quickly, if not a bit tame compared to the first few days as the deeper she got into the forest the less trainers she ran into, not that there were many to begin with.

It was a shame because both Stinger and Silk were pretty close to evolving.

Speaking of which, Violet was pretty unsure of how to deal with the bout of competitiveness the two of them seemed to have gained as they were always trying to one-up each other.

Perhaps she could call Professor Oak and ask once she's in Pewter City?

Ducking underneath a low hanging branch, Violet grimaced as she wiped her brow of sweat, feeling some dirt there.

She also needs a shower soon, sure she knew that traveling would make it a rather rare thing to do but this was ridiculous.

It was so bad that her hair was currently tangled in knots right now as she didn't have them in pigtails anymore.

Frowning as she checked the time on her Pokedex, Violet muttered at the fact that it was around three in the afternoon, she's been travelling for a good four hours today and she hasn't run into a single wild Pokemon?

That can't be a good sign, the forest was supposed to be full of Bug Pokemon, yet this part was empty.

So where were they-?

The Pokedex started to beep making Violet jump as she looked at it to see a radar-like feature appear with a dot nearby.

A dot that seemed to have paused and began heading her way.

What was this? Since when did the Pokedex have a radar?

The beeping became more frequent the closer the dot got as Violet primed Stinger's Pokeball just in case only for her to hear footsteps before the bushes rustled as a kid her age walked out.

Green Oak quirked a brow at seeing Violet. "Hm? So this was why my Pokedex was acting up," He was holding his which made Violet realize just who this was. "I didn't think Gramps would give his second Pokedex away."

Turning from Green to her Pokedex, Violet was relieved when the beeping stopped. "What was that about?" She asked thinking he would know.

"A feature Gramps put in there, the Pokedex's can track each other, he had it in case one of them were ever stolen." Green answered looking her up and down before frowning.

He didn't see anything remarkable about her. So why did Gramps give her a Pokedex? … Or did he?

"Um, so I'm Violet." Violet held out her hand to be nice after putting the Pokedex up, filing that function to the back of her mind for the moment. "Nice to meet you."

"That's debatable." Green didn't accept the handshake, not one to be friendly with anyone while she slowly lowered her hand. "How did you get that Pokedex?"

The question confused Violet until she realized Green didn't know and with his explanation about the built-in tracker he probably thought she stole it.

"H-He gave it to me a few days ago." Violet stammered out, really hoping this wouldn't turn into a misunderstanding.

Green frowned, not sure if she was telling the truth of not before deciding to take her at her word for now.

He'll ask Gramps when he gets to Pewter City, if he tells a different story he would take her down and turn her in to the Police.

"So _if_ he gave that to you," Green stressed the word if to show he didn't really believe her. "That makes us rivals in a way."

Violet was silent before giving a nod, seeing his point as she primed Stinger's Pokeball while Green primed his own already seeing that he would want a battle.

But before either of them could start, Green paused and looked to the side. "You hear that?"

"Hear wha-?" Violet began only to realize the problem.

It was quiet.

During her whole time in Viridian Forest it was never quiet, she could always hear the leaves rustling, the fluttering of Pokemon flying overhead and even the soft pitter-patter of footsteps but never silence.

Green held his Pokeball warily as he looked around with Violet feeling some fear.

The ground shook as a loud stomping was heard, the two barely catching themselves before the stomping was repeated with increased frequency showing that whatever this was that scared the Pokemon it was getting closer.

Green however smirked as he had an idea of what it was. "Kept me waiting." He said as he's been searching for this Pokemon.

Violet gave him a confused look before the bushes nearby rustled as a large bipedal Pokemon with a brown hide that had several raised patches and a cream colored stomach that held a pouch, large cream colored ears and red eyes narrowed in fury came stomping out.

"A Kanghaskhan?" Violet asked not expecting that.

What was it doing here?

"Don't care I'm here to catch it, don't get in my way." Green ordered while Violet blinked before shrugging but being a little excited at seeing it.

Kanghaskhans were said to be pretty peaceful, even to humans-. The Kangaskhan quickly proved to be the exception to that as it roared, shooting forward with a Comet Punch.

Eyes widening, the two ten year olds dove to the side right as the Kangaskhan punched the ground where they were, creating a crater.

"The heck?!" Green asked in disbelief as he's seen Kangaskhan's due to Professor Oak having one and this wasn't anything like that one or any other one he's studied before Violet noticed something that made her pale.

"The pouch is empty."

Green gave a start and took a wary step back, a frown showing on his face.

They were dealing with a pissed off Kangaskhan that didn't have its baby which would probably explain the actions of this Pokemon.

"Come on out!" Green ordered as he sent out his Eevee along with a Rattata and Pidgey with them immediately springing into action with Eevee and Pidgey doing a double Sand Attack while Rattata began to lower its defense with a Tail Whip.

"Double String Shot!" Violet ordered sending both Stinger and Silk out with the two Bug Pokemon doing so immediately on seeing the threat to their trainer, not wasting any time with their little competition.

"What the-?! Are those the only Pokemon you have?!" Green asked in disbelief while Violet held Stinger and Silk sat on her hat with the Kangaskhan being blind from the sand and covered in silk, struggling to move.

"Yes." Violet said while Green made a face of annoyance.

"Gramps gave the Pokedex to a Bug Catcher." He couldn't believe it while Violet glare but the Kangaskhan roared, reminding them of the situation while it broke through the string shot and ran towards their voices. "We'll continue this afterwards."

'_What a jerk._' Violet seethed silently as they both dodged another Comet Punch while Violet finally scanned the Kangaskhan only to be surprised as it couldn't measure its level for some odd reason.

Instead it was saying error and from how Green frowned he got that too.

"Something isn't right." Green muttered watching as Stinger used String Shot to launch himself into the air and fire a barrage of Poison Stings at the Kangaskhan while Silk covered him by using String Shot.

Eevee was now using Growl to lower this Pokemon's attack power with Pidgey keeping the Sand Attack up, adding Gust to make a bit of a sand twister that surrounded the Kangaskhan who began to glow purple showing that Stinger managed to poison it.

"You think it's using Rage?" Violet asked with Green considering that as it would explain the strength it was showing.

She did take the time to scan Green's Pokemon, especially the Eevee but she was surprised to see their levels with the Pidgey and Rattata being 14 while the Eevee was 16.

"Perhaps, if we can weaken it we should be able to catch it."

That earned an incredulous look from Violet. "You still want to catch that?!" She asked thinking this was the worst possible time to be adding it to a team.

Even if they do catch it, this Pokemon was too strong to respect them at their current level.

"I didn't say it would be easy and quiet, just because its eyesight is impaired doesn't mean its hearing is." Green hissed with Violet clamming up. "If we catch it we can turn it over to the authorities and prevent anyone else from stumbling on it if we manage to escape, but plain Pokeballs won't work."

"So what's the plan?" Violet whispered with Green furrowing his brow in thought before he searched through his bag and pulled out an Ultra Ball. "Where did you get that?!"

Ultra Balls were notoriously hard to get and were very expensive.

"Gift from Gramps, I was saving it for an emergency which this certainly qualifies as." Green said while the Kangaskhan was proving to still be dangerous as it spun its tail around to catch Eevee and Rattata to send them flying. "We need to immobilize it."

"Leave that to me." Violet said getting an idea. "Stinger launch yourself into the air again and fire String Shot at the ground all around Kangaskhan! Silk you fire directly at her."

As the two Bug Pokemon moved to follow those orders, the Kangaskhan finally located them due to their hushed voices and charged forward for what looked to be another Comet Punch.

However something unexpected happened before they could carry out the plan.

The Kangkaskhan's eyes widened as she gripped her chest in pain, shivering before falling over with quite a thud.

"Did she-?" Violet couldn't finish her sentence in shock while Green frowned and took out the Pokedex, scanning the unmoving Kangaskhan to see that there were no more vitals.

"She died." Green stated in a simple tone, leaving for Violet to nod. "But why did she die? There's no way we were the cause of it."

"So what happened?" Violet went to ask only for both Stinger and Silk to glow bright showing that some good came from this situation.

Stinger began to change shape as stingers pierced the skin of the cocoon to rip it open showing a bipedal yellow wasp-like Pokemon with red eyes and a yellow body with black stripes having three cone shaped stingers. Two silver ones on its arms and a sharp yellow one on its lower body, a buzzing noise emitted when its wings began to move.

Silk on the other hand changed into a Metapod that wasn't so different from Samurai's.

Violet almost wanted to cheer at this happening.

Finally Stinger was fully evolved and Silk was in her second stage. She was really becoming a genuine Bug Catcher.

But given the situation, Violet felt that cheering wouldn't be right.

Green however scoffed with an eye roll given how he's already fought Beedrills and Butterfrees belonging to other Bug Catchers.

Instead, he glanced back at the Kangaskhan with narrowed eyes, wondering what happened. Why did this Pokemon attack them? Why did she suddenly die?

He had so many questions and not enough answers.

So he turned to walk off, only to stop as he passed by Violet, giving her a cold look. "If you want to be a trainer worthy of using the Pokedex you need to rethink your team." He said to her which made Violet tense, having some mild flashbacks to the teasing from when she caught Stinger. "Bug Pokemon won't get you far."

Stinger seemed to take offense to that from how he was buzzing, with his forearms twitching, but Green's Eevee, Rattata and Pidgey gave him a warning growl making him tense as he knew how strong they were to him currently.

"You can take my advice or leave it, I don't care which." Green left it at that as he walked off, not caring how Violet glanced down at the ground.

* * *

Unknown to them, a figure was watching from a few trees, using Binoculars to keep track of everything. "Admin this is Proton," The figure said wearing a black uniform with a red R on the front, a black hat covering his green hair. "The subject is deceased, it would seem that the serum was too much for it."

A sigh was heard on the other end. "_Unfortunate but not unexpected, the experiment still provided some unique results and now we know that recently hatched Pokemon won't be able to handle the sudden increase in power, anything else?_"

"Yes, it attacked two trainers, some kids who are most likely rookies."

"_... And they survived? Interesting,_" The Admin sounded intrigued before shaking it off. "_But inconsequential, fall back to base Grunt._"

Proton made a face at being reminded of his rank before giving a nod, taking another look at the two kids before deeming them nothing to worry about.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Party Data**

**Starter**

**Name: **Stinger

**Species:** Beedrill

**Type: **Poison/Bug

**Gender: **Male

**Nature: **Naughty (Up Attack/Down Sp. Defense)

**Characteristics: **Capable of taking hits. (Up Defense)

**Lv. ** 12

**Caught at Lv. **3

**Ability:** ?

**Moves:** Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden and Fury Attack

**2nd Pokemon**

**Name:** Silk

**Species:** Metapod

**Type: **Bug

**Gender: **Female

**Nature: **Bold (Up Defense/Down Attack)

**Characteristics:** Thoroughly Cunning (Up Sp. Attack)

**Lv. **8

**Caught at Lv. **5

**Ability:** Shed Skin

**Moves:** Tackle, String Shot and Harden

_**Heh a lot happened huh? First things first Stinger is fully evolved now so the battles should be a bit more fun and Violet now has a Metapod so her team's coming along nicely.**_

_**Not just that but we had her meet Samurai-who will appear again in this story which is why I didn't add too much of him this chapter, but the big factor of this chapter was Green who is as cold as his Manga counterpart, possibly a bit colder, why will be explained in future chapters. He'll get quite a bit of development in the future be assured of that.**_

_**The Pokedex having a built in radar to track other Pokedex is a thing in the Manga, it was shown in the GSC arc I believe and so was the Kangaskhan from the first few chapters of the Manga, but I obviously went in a different direction than that.**_

_**The first death seen in this fic being the Kangaskhan and yes from that part at the end it was a baby Pokemon, Team Rocket were known to be experimenting from the game lore which was why I added that part at the end, as well as to introduce Proton as a Grunt long before he's an executive.**_

_**Alright time to answer Reviews.**_

_**Rmarcano321: Yes the anime is pretty good, but I love the Manga for its darker nature. And thanks, I'm glad Violet is interesting so far. I was inspired by both my Mono Fire Red Bug Run I played recently and by another bug centered story by Colbi Chibi that I've read. Oh and I'll get to reviewing some of your stories soon, sorry for how long its taking to do that.**_

_**M3G4N5H059: *Facepalms* How the hell did I mess that up when I've played the game for years?! Strange I could've sworn Weedle always had that ability that I didn't think to check that was my bad. Thank you for bringing it to my attention and it's fixed.**_

_**CitrusChickadee: I know what you mean, doing a bug run was pretty fun in the game and I was honestly surprised that not many people do stories like that. Or many of their favorite types now that I think about it? I need to try and find some mono-type stories to look into. I'm happy you enjoyed the world-building too.**_

_**Guest1: Ask and you shall receive with her having two now. Though there are only six in Kanto and getting them will be stretched out in the story considering how far after Mt. Moon the other three are.**_


	4. Rock Hard Determination

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 04: Rock Hard Determination**_

Violet sighed in relief after finally exiting the Forest around night time, especially with that incident with the Kangaskhan from that morning.

Stinger and Silk were currently inside their Pokeballs, thoroughly exhausted after the close call and from a few other trainer battles that she took part in, getting a bit more in synch with her Pokemon, though Silk was having a harder time battling than Stinger did as a cocoon, having been knocked out a few times.

That reminds her, she should check out what the Pokedex has to say about them, though she figured she could do that inside of the Pokemon Center, she just wants to sit down, eat a hot meal and take a long shower. Plus she wanted to get away from the Forest for the moment.

But right now she could see Pewter City in the distance and Violet wracked her brain to think about what this town was known for.

That's right, it was well known for its stone architecture alongside its Museum which was said to have fossils found in Mt. Moon which was said to be a good days walk from the city itself.

Wasn't one of the few Pokemon Gyms there too?

She stood there staring at the city before walking towards it.

* * *

"Here are your Pokemon." Nurse Joy said with a smile, giving Violet her two Pokeballs back. "They are pretty healthy."

Violet gave a small smile at that. "Thank you," She said politely, giving a nod to the Nurse. "Are there any rooms here for the night?"

"You're in luck, we have one room left." Nurse Joy answered with Violet giving a relieved look at her luck. "How long will you be staying?"

"A few days." Violet didn't hesitate to say that wanting to recover from the week she had.

Nurse Joy gave a nod, typing into the computer before glancing at Violet. "You'll be in room 128, it's down the hall and it'll be the last door on your left." She explained to the Bug Catcher. "By the way, did you see the Poster?"

"Poster?" Violet asked only for Nurse Joy to point towards one that was on the other end of the Center.

"It was just put up this morning, all of the other trainers were talking about it."

Feeling confused as Nurse Joy left, after handing her a card to get in her room, Violet walked over to see a Poster showing the regional tournament for the Kanto Region was going to start up in a few months.

"The Pokemon League?" Violet whispered, not expecting that. "I forgot they do this once every two years."

It was always something that a lot of the other kids spoke about at the school, she could remember Lucy bragging she would enter some day.

But she wouldn't be able to enter because graduation from school happens a few days after the tournament starts, yet Violet could, provided she actually manages to take down at least eight Gym Leaders.

Violet had mixed feelings at this.

A small part of her wanted the satisfaction of showing Lucy up by being able to enter the tournament long before she would, yet Violet's nervousness outweighed it because no matter the Gym Leader they are very different from your average trainer.

They were professional trainers with a ton of experience who use many different teams depending on whoever they're fighting and their real team was said to be capable of fighting Pokemon belonging to the Elite Four, the greatest Trainers in Kanto.

How could she even attempt to fight people like that?

'_If you want to be a trainer worthy of using the Pokedex you need to rethink your team. Bug Pokemon won't get you far._'

Green's voice echoed in her head making Violet clench a fist.

Trainer worthy of using the Pokedex… She'll show Green. She'll show everyone.

By doing this she could prove that Bugs were strong. Even if she didn't win it, she could try and make it far.

And it'll start with the Pewter City Gym who has-.

Just like that Violet paled.

The Pewter Gym used Rock Type Pokemon, a type that Bug Pokemon were naturally weak to.

Oh crap.

* * *

Violet sat in the bedroom of the Pokemon Center with the walls being a stone gray color while there was a bed, a desk and even a bathroom, the last one being the first place she opened in order to take a nice, long shower.

Now that she was cleaned up and in her pajamas, Violet was looking through a Trainer's Guide, trying to find something that could help her take down Brock.

It shows the team he uses based on the number of badges, something to help new trainers out and due to how Violet didn't seem to have a badge as of yet it meant he would use a Geodude and Onix.

Seeing that he had an Onix really scared Violet because those Pokemon were well known behemoths that could sweep teams, Bruno of the Elite Four had two capable of taking down challengers by themselves.

The guide did show that for trainers with no badges he doesn't seem to use any rock type moves, which was pretty strange in her opinion, though she wasn't complaining. But Stinger won't be able to beat Brock by himself, if she gets Silk to evolve again however, she'll learn Confusion which would give her an edge.

Or perhaps Violet could move on and head to Cerulean City who has a water Gym which would be more manageable? She would be going through Mt. Moon where she could catch a Paras who's part Grass type and she'll be more prepared when she comes back to Pewter City.

Yet Violet wasn't sure if she wanted to do that. If she did that she would end up facing an even stronger team that would be harder to beat even with that advantage.

… Speaking of her Pokemon, she should probably check out what the Pokedex has to say about them now that she's all cleaned up.

So pulling it out, she pointed it at Stinger's Pokeball first.

"_**Pokemon Registered. Beedrill the Poison Bee Pokemon. Beedrill has learned Fury Attack. Ability has changed.**_"

'_**Pokemon #15**_

_**Species: Beedrill**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Current Level: 14**_

_**Height: 3'03**_

_**Weight: 65 lbs.**_

_**Ability: Sniper- Increases the Power of Critical Hits.**_

_**Nature: Naughty**_

_**Characteristic: Capable of taking hits**_

_**Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden and Fury Attack.**_

_**Information: It can take down just about any Pokemon with its Stingers, usually flying in swarms to overwhelm others with great numbers. The Barb on its tail is where its most powerful poison is. It should be noted that Beedrill are known to be territorial and consider their Trainers to be a part of said territory making them rather protective.**_

_**Needed for Evolution: Fully Evolved.**_

_**Registration Complete.**_'

That piece of info about Beedrill being protective surprised Violet, but she couldn't help but be happy.

She had a fully evolved Pokemon and he's definitely gotten stronger since he evolved.

With him scanned, she turned to Silks Pokeball.

"_**Pokemon Registered. Metapod the Cocoon Pokemon. Metapod has learned Harden. Ability has changed.**_"

'_**Pokemon #11**_

_**Species: Metapod**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Current Level: 9**_

_**Height: 2'04**_

_**Weight: 21.8 lbs.**_

_**Ability: Shed Skin-Can get rid of a status effect by shedding its skin.**_

_**Nature: Bold**_

_**Characteristic: Thoroughly Cunning.**_

_**Moves: Tackle, String Shot and Harden.**_

_**Information: A steel hard shell protects its tender body, where it'll endure hardships while awaiting evolution. However the body inside of the shell is quite tender and if the shell is cracked it won't be able to withstand any attacks.**_

_**Needed for Evolution: Raise to Level 10**_

_**Next Form: Butterfree**_

_**Registration Complete.**_'

"Just one more level?" Violet cupped her chin in thought as she closed up the Pokedex. "That means if we train you tomorrow, you'll be a Butterfree in no time."

She'll have to see about finding a place to do some mock battles between Stinger and Silk.

Not only would that help both of them with getting stronger, especially if it was the final push Silk needed, but it would also lay to rest whatever issues they seemed to show over the last few days after that battle with Samurai.

Putting the Pokedex up, Violet pressed the button on the Pokeballs to let them out, watching as Stinger hovered in the air a bit with some buzzing while Silk just stood in place near where she was sitting.

"How are you guys doing?" Violet asked them with a smile.

Silk blinked, shaking a bit to show her answer while Stinger landed on the ground and jabbed a stinger straight up as if doing a fist pump.

"That's good, we'll be doing some training tomorrow, there's a Gym in this city for trainers to prove their strength," Violet said seeing the two give her looks that she can only assume mean excitement, especially with Stinger's eyes glowing a bit. "But it's a rock Gym, so we'll be at a disadvantage."

Just like that the two tensed, no doubt having some second thoughts given their typing but Stinger shook it off first slamming his two forearms together with vigor.

It seemed he was ready to attempt it by himself.

Seeing that, Silk narrowed her eyes, not wanting to be outdone.

"According to the Pokedex, Silk will be able to learn moves like Sleep Powder, Stun Spore and Poison Powder which could help immensely if we can get those Rock Types with them." Violet said closing her eyes in thought while Silk gave Stinger a smug look earning a pissed off look from the Beedrill. "But Stinger won't have as bad of a weakness as he won't be part flying, plus Poison Sting is a good combination with String Shot."

Just like that the two traded looks with Stinger being smug and Silk being pissed.

"I guess we'll just train up a bit before we challenge the Gym." Violet decided, feeling tired, wanting to get some sleep. "Be sure to rest up because tomorrow we'll be training like crazy."

With that said, she went towards the bed, not bothering to return her two Pokemon, thinking they would like to sleep outside before pausing.

"Hang on let's get you guys some food first." She muttered sheepishly, almost forgetting that they haven't eaten dinner yet.

Hearing that, Stinger gave a slight cheer while Silk just looked at Violet for nearly forgetting that.

* * *

"I see." Professor Oak said on the Video Phone, talking to his Grandson who told him what had happened. "It's a relief that you and Violet got out alright."

Green gave a nod, seeing this as confirmation that his grandfather did in fact entrust Violet with a Pokedex.

"I'll contact the local authorities to look into it, lord knows that Giovanni needs to be more aware of what happens near his city," Professor Oak muttered finding it odd that the Viridian Gym Leader didn't know about a Kangaskhan in the forest. "I'm sorry you had to experience something like that."

"It happened, can't be helped." Green said, showing how it didn't bother him, which worried Prof. Oak before he asked what was bugging him. "Why her?"

"Pardon?" Prof. Oak asked despite having an idea on what Green was asking.

"You could've given the Pokedex to just about any trainer out there, why did you give it to a Bug Catcher?" Green asked not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

Instead of answering, Prof. Oak raised a brow. "Are you annoyed because you're not the only one with a Pokedex anymore?"

"No!" Green denied rather quickly. "I'm annoyed because you should've given it to someone more competent."

If there was going to be another Pokedex Holder then he wanted one to keep him on his toes.

One to be his rival.

Not someone who raised something like bugs.

He's already dealt with enough Bug Catchers in the damn forest. It was enough to make him sick of the type all together.

"Competent hm?" Prof. Oak cupped his chin, eyeing Green with a look of disapproval that frankly pissed him off.

"What?" Green asked, tired of the look.

"If she wasn't competent would she have kept up with you against the Kangaskhan?" Prof. Oak asked, knowing how impatient he was. "Strength isn't everything for Pokemon, I thought Chuck taught you that."

Green just turned his head away, not saying anything else.

"Just give her a chance," Prof. Oak told him, hoping to get through to him. "Who knows? Maybe she'll be able to keep up with you?"

"Doubt it." Green said showing how unlikely he thought that was.

Prof. Oak sighed knowing he wouldn't be of any help, and once more wished that Green's parents were still around to this day rather than dead from the war.

Perhaps he would've been friendlier if they were?

Instead however he dropped it knowing that he couldn't force Green to do that, he has to do it on his own.

"What is your plan for Brock?" Prof. Oak asked curiously. "The only Pokemon you're keeping with you are your Eevee, Pidgey and Rattata."

They didn't seem to have any moves that would be effective against Brock.

"You'll see." Green said knowing that because of Professor Oak sponsoring him the man would get sent a recording of his match.

Besides he'd rather win on his own because if he did tell Oak his plan the man might make comments about other ways to do it. Not out of favoritism, but out of habit as Oak was a highly recognized trainer in his own right.

If he was going to become a trainer on the same level as him, he needed to win his own battles.

* * *

Stinger felt a nudge waking him up in confusion, especially when it was Silk doing the nudging.

The confusion turned into annoyance because he knew it wasn't time to get up yet, mostly because their trainer was always the first one awake compared to them and he was about to give the Metapod a piece of his mind before he realized something.

Silk's eyes showed concern.

But for what?

The question was answered when he heard whimpers making him quickly fly up with a low buzz to see Violet tossing and turning in her bed a pained expression showing in her sleep.

It didn't take a genius to figure out she was having a nightmare.

Now his annoyance was a concern that was shared with Silk, probably the first thing they'd agreed on as despite their animosity towards each other they both came to care for their trainer.

The same trainer who gasped and sat up rather quickly, looking pale with terror in her eyes.

"Bzzt?" Beedrill buzzed landing on the bed in concern, not paying attention to Silk who used String Shot on him to get herself up there.

"D-Did I wake you guys?" Violet whispered, her voice hoarse. "S-Sorry."

Metapod gave a low hum, wiggling towards her, seeing some sweat on her face from the nightmare.

"It's nothing." Violet said too quickly, not wanting to talk about it.

Violet didn't even know she was shaking until Beedrill placed his forearm, the side of it to avoid harming her, on her arm in a calming gesture.

Sniffling a bit, Violet used her other arm to wipe her eyes not wanting to cry in front of her Pokemon.

She made the mistake of looking at her Pokemon, seeing their concern and just like that she was actually crying.

"I-It was about the Kangaskhan." Violet admitted looking down.

She's never been in a situation like that before in her life.

One where she nearly died or saw the death of anything. Sure they try to prepare you for it in the school as much as possible, but learning about the dangers and experiencing them are two very different things.

And the adrenaline stayed with her throughout most of the day until that night where it really hit her.

She saw a Pokemon die.

Violet didn't even realize that she was shaking until she felt Stinger on her shoulder with his forearms around her as if trying to hug her, though his kept the third stinger moved to where it was away from her in the process while Silk wiggled her way until she was in Violet's lap, pressed up against her stomach.

"T-T-Thank you." Violet managed to get out, feeling a little better from having her Pokemon with her.

It reminded her that she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

The next day, Violet was outside near a dirt training field near the Pokemon Center where she could see some trainers with Pokemon like Pidgey, Pikachu, Mankeys and many others.

She did see some evolved Pokemon like a Magneton but they were further down the Training Field giving enough space to 'rookies' with a gated fence separating them, a guard standing there to keep people without the appropriate experience or badges out.

Probably for the best otherwise people would accidentally try to challenge someone way out of their league, but she kept quiet while watching Stinger and Silk sparring with each other.

Though Stinger had the advantage of being stronger and faster, Silk could keep up as she took a page from how Stinger moved when he was a Kakuna and the two were actually pushing each other with Violet hoping it was the push that Silk needed to evolve.

Then the real training would begin.

As they trained however, Violet wasn't blind when she saw some of the looks other trainers gave her and she could hear their whispers.

"Another bug catcher? I thought they didn't leave the forest."

"Is she planning on challenging Brock? Tch she'll never make it."

"I give her a few days before she begins training real Pokemon."

Each time she heard a whisper, Violet felt a surge of anger.

But she pushed it down, wanting to focus more on the training then what they said.

Shaking her head, Violet continued training her Pokemon, wanting to make them as strong as she could before heading to the Gym.

It took four hours for Silk to finally be pushed far enough to evolve as a bright light surged from her along with one of the scratches from Stinger's Fury Attack cracking open.

Slowly a pair of wings erupted from the shell as the rest of the body came out showing a butterfly-like creature with a purple body, light-blue hands and feet along with circular red eyes.

"Fweh!" Silk cried out in joy as she began to fly around while Stinger crossed his arms, patiently waiting for her to finish so they could continue their training.

Slowly Violet pulled out the Pokedex to check Silk's information out, making sure to turn off the voice system.

She didn't need any other trainers seeing what this was. Not until she had enough strong Pokemon to be able to keep it safe effectively.

"_**Pokemon Registered. Butterfree the Butterfly Pokemon. Butterfree has learned Confusion. Ability has changed.**_"

'_**Pokemon #12**_

_**Species: Butterfree**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Current Level: 10**_

_**Height: 3'07**_

_**Weight: 70.5 lbs.**_

_**Ability: Compound Eyes-Raises the accuracy of moves and allows for this Pokemon to see through illusions and the dark.**_

_**Nature: Bold**_

_**Characteristic: Thoroughly Cunning.**_

_**Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Harden and Confusion.**_

_**Information: Its wings are covered in a poisonous powder that repels water allowing for this Pokemon to fly in the rain. In battle it flaps it wings at a high speed to unleash the powder into the air to disable enemies.**_

_**Needed for Evolution: Fully Evolved**_

_**Registration Complete.**_'

Smiling widely at that, Violet put the Pokedex up and called out. "Great job Silk! Think you can keep going?"

In response, Silk gave a nod while Stinger gave an excited cry.

* * *

A few days, Violet stood outside of the stone-like building known as the Pewter Gym, a hesitant look on her face.

She was trying to psych herself up for the upcoming battle knowing it would show if she was capable of trying to reach her dream.

Her team has trained hard for this day and she couldn't afford to let them down. Not after the support they've given her. Their levels were pretty high in her opinion with Stinger being 16 while Silk was around 14, thinking that would be enough for the moment. Especially since they both learned some new moves that would be a big help in this Gym.

So she opened the door and entered only to see a fifteen year old teenager with spiky black hair wearing a red vest over a black shirt with white sleeves and jeans, with two Pokeballs in a healing machine he kept outside of the Arena Room.

The man paused and turned his eyes slanted a bit. "Another challenger?" He sounded surprised considering he just finished up with one.

Seeing that his Pokemon weren't done healing, Violet shuffled in place. "If you want, I can come back later." She offered a bit unsure.

"It'll just take a minute," Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader reassured her, his eyes going over Violet's appearance. "What's your name and how long have you been a trainer?"

"Violet Hawke and Twelve Days."

Brock grunted. "So this is your first Gym Battle, are you sure you're ready?" He asked.

Not wanting to hesitate she spoke up. "I won't know if I don't try."

On hearing that Brock gave a wry smirk. "No I suppose you won't." He agreed seeing that while Violet wasn't being cocky like a lot of the new trainers he fought she wasn't shying away from the challenge either.

The machine beeped to show that his Pokemon were healed with Brock grabbing them before leading Violet into the arena which was a large rocky field with the ceiling being pretty high to accommodate Brock's Onix and Violet could see sprinklers on there.

"Isn't that a bad thing to have in a rock gym?" Violet asked, eliciting for the Gym Leader to follow her gaze, seeing what she meant.

"Yes and no." Brock answered, earning a confused look from Violet.

But the Gym Leader didn't elaborate, so Violet shrugged before they stood on opposite sides of the field.

"This will be a Two-on-Two match and only you can switch out your Pokemon," Brock said in a loud tone, his voice echoing around the room. "It will end when both Pokemon of either side are unable to battle but forfeiting is allowed. Do you understand?"

"I do." Violet said priming a Pokeball, Brock mirroring her action.

"Very well, show me if your determination can break through my rock types defense." Brock declared as they both threw out a Pokemon. "Geodude go!"

"Let's do this, Stinger!"

Stinger gave a low buzz, readying his forearms while Brock's Geodude came out showing itself to be a floating rock with eyes, smashing his fists together.

"A beedrill?" Brock asked, looking from the Pokemon to Violet, now seeing what type of trainer she was while she held the Pokedex to scan his Geodude. "You're not the first Bug Catcher I've fought, show me what makes you different."

Violet was surprised that Brock didn't let out a scathing remark, being ready for one.

But she quickly got over it. "Stinger, start off with Harden." She ordered with her Pokemon quickly increasing his defense.

After all rock Pokemon were known for their high attack power along with their superior defense while Bugs were… not that defensive so she needed to start off strong.

"Defense Curl." Brock crossed his arms. "Then Tackle."

"Geo!" Geodude shot up towards the Beedrill who flew out of the way.

'_Okay Geodude is only practice and it knows two moves._' Violet thought with Stinger dodging another tackle. '_The Guide said that Brock uses it to gauge his opponents before he sends out the main threat._'

That's why she had to set up for the real fight.

"Rapid Fire String Shot!" Violet ordered with Stinger nodding as it fired silk thread after silk thread that the Geodude kept dodging while Brock frowned a little disappointed.

Was she really hoping to end this by wrapping Geodude up?

He was hoping that she would be different from some of the other Bug Catchers he's fought, though at least she came in with evolved Pokemon. He still remembers when a kid came in with a Caterpie at one point in his Gym Career.

"Focus Energy and follow up with Poison Sting." Violet whispered with Beedrill giving a nod showing that he heard now glowing white, using the new move that he learned during training.

Brock's face shifted to surprise when he recognized the move right as Stinger unleashed a massive Poison Sting, scoring a critical hit on the Geodude.

Even if it didn't do too much damage, the purple hue that the Geodude took showed that he was Poisoned.

"Focus Energy again but this time use Fury Attack!" Violet shouted the order this time while Geodude was in pain.

"Push through the poison and tackle!" Brock seemed to get a little more serious.

"Geo!" Geodude grimaced in the process before he managed to nail Stinger who was still glowing from the Focus Energy, taking a quarter of his health down before Stinger began to use Fury Attack with renewed aggression.

"Bzzt!" Stinger snarled landing at least three, two of them crits with Geodude now in the red if how heavy his breathing was any indication.

But it was enough for the poison to surge through him once more taking him out as he fell to the ground only for Brock to recall him before he could hit it.

"Not bad but Geodude was just the beginning, let's see how you handle a real challenge," Brock said switching Pokeballs. "Onix go!"

Violet absently took a step back as the large snake-like Pokemon composed entirely of rocks appeared on the field, giving a roar that shook the building itself, a look of fear crossing her face.

The scary part was that Violet knew it was still growing due to her studies before she frowned and forced herself to focus.

Brock took notice of that and smirked seeing the determination that she was showing.

Many weak willed Trainers who faced him always buckled under the pressure when his Onix came out, but seeing those who don't fall to it always made it worthwhile.

"Groh!" The Onix cried out with Brock gaining a surprised look, wondering what was going on.

The surprised look came to realization when he finally saw the leftover string shot that hit the ground from the battle with Geodude practically surrounded Onix, covering his lower half and just like that it clicked.

She wasn't trying to hit Geodude, she was just preparing for the real battle.

Just like that the smirk became a full blown grin. "Very clever, it seems that I underestimated you." He said with Violet looking a bit shy from the praise. "But it'll take more than a couple of string shots to keep us down."

After all, he wouldn't be fit to be a gym leader if it did.

"Stinger, fire a barrage of Poison Sting!" Violet ordered knowing that due to his size and being slowed down by the trap she set, the Onix wouldn't be able to dodge.

The chances of him being poisoned were very high.

As Stinger went to do so, Brock just smirked. "Screech!"

Rearing back his head, ignoring the barbs that hit it, Onix roared, the wind pressure of the sound waves blasting Stinger out of the sky into his own trap as the String Shot covered his wings.

"Wha?!" Violet asked not expecting that while Stinger was trying to free himself.

She didn't even know Screech could be used like that.

"Now Bind!"

"Stinger get out of there!"

Despite Violet's desperate order, Stinger was unable to free himself before the Onix could wrap his body around him, squeezing tightly to avoid him escaping.

"Onix won't be letting your Beedrill go anytime soon," Brock told Violet who had a worried expression. "I suggest you forfeit him for his own safety."

"String Shot his face!" Violet exclaimed, surprising Brock.

Eyes glowing in anger, Stinger listened as the Onix roared from being blinded in one eye, his head moving to where it slammed into the nearby wall disorientating him to where he was forced to let go of Stinger.

Unfortunately Stinger was unable to fly due to his wings being coated in string which allowed for Brock to call out a Tackle with the Onix slamming its tail right into the Bug Pokemon sending him crashing into the ground where he laid unconscious.

"You're a tricky one." Brock commented watching Violet return the Beedrill while Onix glared with his one eye still unblinded, panting showing that despite winning she wore his Onix down a bit.

It's been awhile since he had a trainer be this tricky for their first gym badge, some of them don't even do things like this until the third badge.

Taking that as a compliment, Violet smiled and sent Silk out with Brock tensing, knowing the moves that Butterfree can learn.

"Confusion!" Violet ordered with the Butterfree crying out when purple energy covered some of the rocks on the battlefield, sending them into the Onix making him cry out as his health was in the orange now.

Brock called out a Tackle that Silk flew over to dodge, but he kept attempting it, not giving the Butterfree a chance to use another Confusion.

Something that made Violet very nervous given how strong Onix was.

It could take one hit to take Silk down, especially since she hasn't used Harden on her.

'_Come on thing, there has to be a way to win._' Violet scanned the battlefield before her eyes landed on the sprinkler system. '_Wait._'

'_Isn't that a bad thing to have in a rock gym?_'

'_Yes and no._'

'_Of course._' Violet's eyes gleamed as she realized what it was for.

"Fly high and use Stun Spore!"

"Counter with Screech." Brock went to turn it around on her but Violet's smirk confused him, even when the Stun Spore rebounded to the Butterfree, paralyzing her while she slammed into the roof.

It became clear however when the screech tore through the piping behind the Butterfree unleashing a downpour of water as the Onix roared in pain while the stun spore washed off of Butterfree making her capable of movement again despite the injured state.

"Now use Confusion on the water!" Violet ordered, ignoring how the cold from wearing wet clothes with Butterfree going into overdrive using the psychic attack to control the water making it slam into the Onix, the force being enough to make him slam into the wall once more before collapsing on the floor.

Brock stared in surprise at his unconscious Onix, his hair starting to flatten from the water before he grinned and let out a laugh.

Not many people catch his hint on using the water to their advantage, it was in place specifically for new trainers to take advantage of, though it wouldn't work on his teams that were above two badges given how they were trained specifically to resist that.

What's more, she forced him to hit it rather than try to use Confusion on it showing she was able to keep calm in a battle when the situation demands it. If this was her first Gym Battle, he wonders how far she can go with enough experience.

"I took you for granted and I lost," Brock said, returning Onix before pulling out a remote to press, making the makeshift rain stop by shutting down the water supply to the arena. "Here, take this as proof."

With that said and done he approached Violet as she returned Silk, taking out a small, grey boulder shaped badge with the young girl slowly taking it, still processing the fact that she managed to win.

She got the first badge.

"The Boulder Badge is an official Pokemon League Badge, not only is it proof that you've defeated me but it can also boost the attack of your Pokemon," Brock commented with Violet looking wide-eyed at that piece of info, the reaction making him grin. "It's another incentive to keep collecting them besides the obvious, only four of them can boost a certain attribute."

"A-Amazing." Violet whispered looking down at it.

This can boost her Pokemons power? How does that work? Did it work like one of those training items like the Power Bracers?

"And challengers who defeated a Gym Leader also get a free TM," Brock continued reaching into his bag to pull out a grey colored disc. "This is TM34 for the move Bide, it's a move that absorbs damage to deal double back."

After handing Violet the TM, Brock crossed his arms to give her a critical look.

"I'll be keeping an eye out for you at the Indigo Tournament, but first a warning," Brock said, his serious tone making Violet pay attention. "It's only going to get tougher from here on out, I've lost to some Bug Catchers before and a lot of them give up before even reaching the second Gym, to raise other Pokemon. I'm curious to see if you'll do the same or if you'll keep going with this."

Despite feeling insulted, Violet didn't say anything knowing that Brock had a point.

It was only the first badge and if Brock did use a Pokemon with a rock type move chances were that she would've been destroyed in this battle.

She can't let this one win go to her head.

"I want to battle you when I get all the badges." Violet said surprising Brock. "With a full Bug Team."

Slowly Brock smiled actually looking forward to it, especially if she can keep her determination burning strong. "I'll be waiting, I suggest heading east through Mt. Moon to challenge the Cerulean Gym."

With that said he held out his hand with Violet slowly accepting the handshake. "I'll keep that in mind."

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Party Data_**

**_Starter_**

**_Name:_**Stinger

**_Species:_** Beedrill

**_Type:_**Poison/Bug

**_Gender:_**Male

**_Nature:_**Naughty (Up Attack/Down Sp. Defense)

**_Characteristics:_**Capable of taking hits. (Up Defense)

**_Lv._** 16

**_Caught at Lv._3**

**_Ability:_** Sniper

**Moves:** Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack and Focus Energy.

**_2nd Pokemon_**

**_Name:_** Silk

**_Species:_** Butterfree

**_Type:_**Bug/Flying

**_Gender:_**Female

**_Nature:_**Bold (Up Defense/Down Attack)

**_Characteristics:_** Thoroughly Cunning (Up Sp. Attack)

**_Lv._** 15

**_Caught at Lv._5**

**_Ability:_** Compound Eyes

**_Moves:_** Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore and Sleep Powder.

**_Alright, this was a blast to type! Anyways, this chapter Violet managed to both evolve her Metapod and gain her first Gym Badge, but the gym battle itself was lackluster I'll admit as I used Brock's Red/Blue/Green/Yellow Team from the original games along with his game personality. But it's also the team he uses for those who have no Gym Badges, his actual team which will be shown later on makes the one in this chapter look like a joke._**

**_Plus we have a bit more about Green and then Violet having some negative repercussions from the whole Kangaskhan thing because honestly that would mess about anyone up if you think about it._**

**_A bit more on the whole bug stigma because when you reach Pewter you see so few Bug Catchers after that point in the game compared to the Forest. Though I don't know if I'm doing it a bit too much or not to be honest._**

**_Alright with all of that out of the way, time for some reviews!_**

**_Rmarcano321: Yup, I figured if anyone had an Ultra Ball early in their Trainer Career it would've been Green, though it was only one which meant he would have to use it wisely. I do agree with the fact that Dragon's are cool but mine are a bit of a toss up between Fire and Bugs. Fire because I always loved how flames could both be dangerous and breathtaking-I think I might be a closet pyromaniac now that I think on it. But Bugs are always the Underdog and got the short end of the stick in early generations which made me feel for them._**

**_M3G4N5H059: ... Not going to lie I read Tandor as Tantor and immediately thought of Mr. Steak, Idk if you understand that reference or not, but I'll have to look over your Nuzlocke stories. I played a Nuzlocke before and one of my survivors was a Butterfree named Silk who I put in this story as a bit of a tribute._**

**_BradiLain: Thanks, the intro is always the hardest for any story because you need to make it interesting but you also have to do it immediately to make people want to read more. I had inspiration for Violet's character but it's great to hear that those inspirations paid off with how she is and Underdog stories are always awesome in my personal opinion. Yeah Violet and Green couldn't be anymore different if they tried, though over the course of the story they'll come to similar ideals and understand one another. The fun thing about a rivalry is how well it changes like the GSC/HGSS Rival in the Johto games. His development was phenomenal. I'll try to keep up the characters of Stinger and Silk and improve on them._**


	5. Preparations

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 05: Preparations**_

Violet hummed to herself as she was using a cloth to clean the Boulder Badge, a look of glee on her face.

It was still surreal even a few hours after the match.

She won her very first Gym Battle and this was proof of it.

Now she just needs to get the other seven and she'll be all set for the League.

Both Stinger and Silk were currently asleep in their Pokeballs after eating, wanting to sleep inside there for the night, so she was currently by herself.

Giving the badge another wipe with it gleaming, Violet opened the badge case she was given from Nurse Joy upon receiving the badge and placed it in there.

"Alright, next up is the water gym and I'll definitely have a Paras by the time I get there." Violet quietly mused while reopening the Trainer Guide to see that it showed the Pokemon that Misty used after a trainer had one badge.

This would be the last time she could do this as after two badges it leaves the rest for a surprise to allow for rookie trainers to plan with unknown factors. But for now she was taking advantage of this.

If a trainer had one badge then Misty uses a Staryu and Starmie, but given how that last one was part psychic, Violet knew that she couldn't use Stinger if she wanted to avoid being at a disadvantage like she was for Brock.

"So next battle I'll use Silk and the Paras I'll catch and the third Gym will be the Electric one so I'll avoid using Silk and use Stinger and the Paras… By the time I'm at the fourth Gym I should be able to catch a Venonat."

Once she has four she'll try to come up with a plan for the next four.

… Then again she should probably just focus on getting the second one before she plans too far ahead.

Leaning back, Violet glanced towards the computer that was in the room with a phone attached to it and blinked in thought.

Maybe she could call Professor Oak? It was still early and she wanted to show that she was doing well with what he asked her to do. Sure she hasn't captured any Pokemon but the two she has, but she has scanned just about every Pokemon she came across.

"What's his number?" Violet mused just now realizing she didn't even know before she gained an idea and checked her Pokedex.

Thankfully she was right in guessing that his number was in there.

So she typed it into the Computer and waited with the phone to her ear as it rang before the Professor picked up.

"Yes hello-?" Prof. Oak began only to give a smile. "Ah Violet, it's been awhile. How are you?"

"I'm doing great Professor." Violet said with a smile. "I managed to beat the first Gym."

"Did you now?" Prof. Oak asked, cupping his chin with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "I suppose congratulations are in order, your Weedle has become quite a fine Beedrill and you've certainly showed off your Butterfree's strengths."

Violet's smile got wider before she blinked in confusion. "Wait, how do you know about that? This is the first time I've called since you gave me the Pokedex."

"Remember? Any data your Pokedex gains is sent to me for analysis and as your sponsor for being a trainer I'm given access to footage of your Gym Battles." Prof. Oak answered like it wasn't a big deal while Violet's eyes widened.

She didn't know about that last one.

"First Badge or no, defeating Brock isn't an easy feat, I knew I made the right choice in giving you the Pokedex." Prof. Oak told her with Violet looking down shyly.

"T-Thanks."

It was a little embarrassing to be complimented like that. Sure she took the one from Brock easily, but the adrenaline of the battle kept her from overthinking it.

As she did that, Prof. Oak's smile slowly dropped as he adopted a concerned expression. "But enough on that, how are you faring after the Forest?" He asked making her tense up. "Green told me about what happened."

Right, she forgot that Green was his grandson, of course he would know.

Unsure of what to say at first, Violet sighed. "I don't know," She said softly, her head down while her hat hid her eyes, the memories of that day going through her head once more. "I'm trying not to focus on it, but it's hard."

Prof. Oak gave an understanding nod. "I would've been worried if it wasn't, I'm sorry you had to go through that, especially so early in your journey," His eyes softened a bit when Violet finally looked up. "Here's some advice, don't push something like this down, it might be hard to think about it but ignoring it won't help."

Violet nodded to show she understood. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

"That's all I ask," Prof. Oak looked relieved as while he was still having problems trying to get his grandson to understand that, at least Violet wasn't doing the same. "Now if I might make a suggestion, how long do you plan to stay in Pewter?"

Violet blinked, not expecting that question. "I planned to leave tomorrow, why?"

"While you might want to continue your journey I would advise you to explore the city you're in," Prof. Oak smiled, no doubt recalling some memories from his journey. "Your journey isn't just about reaching your dream, it's about the memories you make along the way and one of the best memories is seeing different places, not just making it to the next place."

After all, memories are what make the journey in his opinion and this way if she does explore the city more, she'll have more good ones to counter the bad ones like the Kangaskhan.

Thinking that over, Violet smiled actually liking the idea.

In fact wasn't the Pewter Museum an important part of the city? Perhaps she could visit there?

* * *

The next day, Violet held a look of awe while in the museum after paying the fee of fifty Pokedollars for a child ticket to get in, passing by a bone structure of an Aerodactyl, one of the Fossil Pokemon that were extinct.

Just seeing the teeth on that thing made her shiver.

'_It's dead you won't see one in real life._' Violet reminded herself, though the bones were enough for the Pokedex to scan it.

It's too bad that Stinger and Silk couldn't stay out to see this with her, the Museum had a rule about Pokemon being in their Pokeballs and they were even more adamant with Stinger, most people were scared of Beedrills though given how a swarm of them chase people it was kind of justified.

Putting the Pokedex up, Violet readjusted her hat when she walked towards a case showing various stones.

They were Evolution Stones that were used and no longer worked, but they were donated to allow for others to see them. At least no one would try and steal worn out evolution stones which was what made them perfect for the Museum.

They were pretty cool to see, though Violet knew that they were expensive.

Not like she would need them as no bug Pokemon evolve from stones as far as she knew.

Taking the sight of them in, Violet walked away, passing by an exhibit detailing how Pokemon like Clefairy's were from the moon along with the Moon Stones that they evolve with.

Instead she looked at the various fossils of Pokemon like Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto and Kabutops.

"Too bad there aren't any bug Pokemon Fossils." Violet whispered in disappointment, though she quickly forgot that as she saw an exhibit on the Space Shuttle where people managed to land on the moon. "Whoa."

"It's an amazing thing isn't it?" A voice asked with Violet giving a nod. "It just shows how far people can go given enough time."

"Can you imagine being up there, looking down on the planet?" Violet asked turning to the person she was speaking to, seeing a young woman with red hair currently pulled into a ponytail and glasses over amber eyes, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a blue jacket over it, a purple pencil skirt and black high heels.

The woman smiled at her. "Makes one wonder doesn't it?"

Violet gave a nod before blinking as this woman looked a bit familiar. "Um do I know you?" She asked tilting her head in confusion.

If anything the question made the woman smile in amusement. "Doubt it, but you can call me Kanna," She said to her. "It's nice to see a child taking time to learn more about the world, I take it you're a trainer?"

"Y-Yeah, Prof. Oak suggested that I take time to explore the cities." Violet said without thinking with the name drop catching Kanna's attention, making the woman cup her chin in thought.

"Prof. Oak? Quite the connection you have."

Violet tensed and stammered out a bit red. "N-No, I just met him and he-er gave me advice."

It seemed that her nervousness was enough for Kanna to laugh. "Take it easy, I was just teasing."

Violet looked down at that, a little embarrassed.

It was almost enough for Kanna to tease her a bit further, not in a mean way, but it was nice to actually talk to someone who didn't know who she was and none of her colleagues were fun to tease. Though as rare as it was all it took was one person to recognize her.

"So I take it you're doing the Gym Challenge?" Kanna asked curiously given how that was the goal a lot of trainers attempted.

Hearing that question, Violet gave a short nod, still not looking up. "Y-Yes, I managed to get my first badge yesterday."

"Oh?" Kanna looked rather amused at that remembering how proud a lot of trainers can be after getting their first badge. "Good for you."

Violet will admit she had no idea if Kanna was being genuine or sarcastic.

It was kind of hard to tell with people.

"T-Thanks." She said assuming it was the former, giving a small smile. "I still have a lot to learn."

"Don't we all?" Kanna looked back at some of the exhibits, mostly the fossil ones in thought. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I need to get going soon."

"O-Okay, have a good day Miss Kanna." Violet said while the woman walked away.

* * *

Kanna made it outside when her pokegear rang leaving for her to pick it up, already knowing who it was from the Ringtone. "Yes Lance, what is it?"

"Just checking to see if anyone made a move for those Fossils Lorelei." A sharp tone of a young man answered back. "We've already had a few attempts at the resurrection labs."

"No one's attempted to go for them, I'll keep a watch on them for the rest of the week before Agitha takes watch, any word from Bruno?" Lorelei leaned against the wall when she spoke, watching some of the civilians of Pewter pass by, none of them glancing her way showing how despite her status she wasn't as recognized as the other members of the Elite Four.

Probably the reason that Lance had her keep watch as even after a few years they were still trying to rebuild the Kanto League to what it was before the war.

"He's currently training near Rock Tunnel and isn't answering my calls." Lorelei swore she heard exasperation in Lance's tone. "If I didn't know him I would say he's ignoring me."

That brought a smile to Lorelei's face. "You know how he gets, especially when the Indigo League starts up."

After all, the winner of the League has the honor of challenging the Elite Four, not only that but they do have exhibition matches where the Gym Leaders compete against each other along with the Elite Four holding their own matches.

Most of it is to help keep their skills sharp and to show the world the true teams of the Gyms rather than the one that they use regularly for the Gym Battles. It's also so any of the Elite Four can try and take Lance's Championship status despite how the Dragon Master has kept it for a good decade already.

"Yes, but you know that the tournament this year has a lot more to it." Lance brought up with Lorelei giving a bit of a sad smile.

"You mean with Agitha's retirement?" Lorelei asked remembering the elderly trainer who has been a part of the Elite Four for decades, long before her, Lance or Bruno.

"Not only would this be a standard tournament but it's also to find a suitable replacement for Agitha." Lance reminded her. "The League Association has sent in some recommendations of various Ace Trainers who have been making strides, though two have caught my attention."

"Two?" Lorelei asked with a quirked brow. "Shouldn't it be one?"

Lance said nothing to that before Lorelei heard hushed voices on his end before the man spoke. "I need to get going, apparently there have been Rocket sightings near Saffron."

Hearing that made Lorelei's warm eyes grow cold. "Make sure to burn a few of them for me." She said with no hint of remorse in her tone.

Team Rocket was quite a sore subject for any member of the Elite Four with their existence being a failure on their part. Especially with how long they've been trying to stomp them out.

* * *

Violet eventually made her way sort of Cafe later in the day as she sat outside sipping on some lemonade with a sweet taste, her hat currently on the table.

Today was a lot of fun in her opinion.

Sure it wasn't the same as travelling through the Forest where she had her Pokemon out, but it was the first city that she explored that wasn't Viridian and the Museum was quite the learning experience.

She did plan to do some last minute shopping with restocking her supplies after this last stop and then leave for Mt. Moon tomorrow morning.

As she imagined the journey through Mt. Moon, a voice spoke up behind her.

"Well you're certainly taking it easy, aren't you Violet?"

Eyes widening, Violet turned to see Green who looked like he was passing by.

"Tch to think Gramps wasted his time to give you a Pokedex, I'm almost embarrassed to have you as a Rival on this journey." Green scoffed.

A familiar surge of anger shot through Violet as she stood up pretty quickly. "What was that?" She asked in a low voice.

A few weeks ago she would've taken that without a fight, but after winning the Boulder Badge she was rather proud of her team's strength right now. Enough to not want to take anymore insults to them.

… Wait?

"Almost?" Violet echoed with Green giving her a dull look.

"Yeah, Gramps said you managed to luck your way through the first Gym, I'll admit I wasn't expecting that," Green allowed a small smirk at seeing her annoyance. "Oh, do you wish to fight?"

In answer to that, Violet pulled out Stinger's Pokeball while Green reached for his Eevee's, only for another voice to cut in.

"If you're going to battle, take it outside!" The owner of the Cafe shouted not wanting any of that around his business.

Violet looked rather sheepish at that while Green huffed and turned to walk away before stopping.

"Nugget Bridge."

"What?"

"I said Nugget Bridge, it's in Cerulean City," Green repeated himself, glancing back actually enjoying Violet's confused face. "I'll be there next week. If you show up we'll battle there."

With that said, he walked off with Violet glaring daggers at his back.

"If? I'll definitely be there!" She shouted after him only to frown as Green waved it off. "Tch."

She sat back down now finding the sweet lemonade to taste bitter.

Green reminded her too much of Lucy who Violet was pretty positive she could beat with her team right now.

So she didn't want to take any more insults.

* * *

"Let's see I'll need some more potions, the Antidotes are stocked up pretty well and I'm only aiming to catch one Pokemon so I'm good on Pokeballs," Violet mused at the Pokemart, carrying a hand basket that had potions and berries along with some regular ingredients to make herself some food. "Though it'll be my first time in a Mountain so I need to prepare, should I get a flashlight?"

Then there were the Repels considering the rumors she's heard of the various Zubats that ambush trainers at almost every step.

As Zubat wasn't a Bug Type she wasn't going to try and catch it, but she could train Silk up against them considering their poison typing would leave them vulnerable to her Confusion attack?

And once she has a Paras she could train that Pokemon up against the rock types of the cave due to it being grass along with bug to get it caught up with the rest of her team.

Stinger won't be any good against some of them sadly enough. She could use the Bide TM she got from Brock to give him another move, though she should probably save it in case she actually needed it for another Pokemon. After all TM's were good for one use before they broke so she had to be sure of which Pokemon learned what TM's whenever she gets more.

She should stock up on more water in case she ever gets lost.

"I recommend a compass if you don't already have one." An amused voice broke Violet out of her rambling.

"Huh?" She turned in surprise only to see Brock who looked like he was doing some shopping of his own, carrying two different types of hand baskets packed to the rim with items. "Brock?"

Brock gave a nod considering his hands were full, quirking a brow a bit. "You are preparing for Mt. Moon, right?" He asked with Violet giving a nod. "Then a Compass is a must have if you want to avoid getting lost."

On hearing that Violet felt like an idiot for forgetting something so obvious.

"T-Thanks." Violet muttered in a low tone.

"It's not a problem, I'm preparing to head there myself soon." Brock revealed surprising Violet.

"You are?"

"It's where I train my team up." Brock revealed, though he kept the part about him excavating fossils that are found there to donate to the museum.

While Violet seemed like a decent trainer he figured she didn't need to know that part.

Violet tilted her head before nodding given how that made sense.

Geodudes were found there along with the occasional Onix, the latter are too strong for any rookie trainers to deal with, so perhaps Brock goes there every once in awhile to ensure they're taken care of?

"Hey do you-," Violet began before pausing and sighing. "Never mind."

"Hm?" Brock gave her a curious look as she began to search the shelves for a compass. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I was going to ask if you knew where Paras were regularly found but to be honest I think I'd rather try to find one on my own." She revealed given how it was her journey.

Prof. Oak already helped her out a lot, she wanted to improve on her own terms.

"I won't tell you where, but they love to burrow into the ground, so if you find any dirt that's freshly moved chances are it's a Paras or a Sandshrew." Brock revealed, respecting her decision in wanting to find them but leaving a hint of how to locate where they would be.

Hearing that made Violet give a smile in appreciation.

"Hello? May I help you two with something?" A female clerk came up with a kind smile.

Violet went to politely refuse, only to blink as Brock was suddenly down to one knee with the clerk's hand in his own, his two baskets off to the side while the Clerk smiled rather awkwardly.

"You sure can, I've been lost and you've showed the way with your bright smile." Brock flirted while Violet stared both awkwardly and in surprise.

This was a side of Brock she didn't think she would see.

"Thanks Brock but I think you can find your own way." The clerk said showing how often this happened.

A flash of light erupted from Brock's belt with a rather large, bipedal stone-like creature with sharp red eyes and two fangs showing in the upper jaw, its stone-like tail uncurling while the Pokemon rolled its eyes in annoyance and grabbed Brock by the back of his shirt lifting the lovestruck Gym Leader up to leave.

"Uh." Violet had no words while a Geodude popped out of another one of Brock's pokeballs to grab the baskets the Rhydon left behind.

"Don't worry, Brock does that every time he comes here." The clerk said with a good-natured smile. "In fact he does that to every girl he meets, it's how he is and his Pokemon do a good job of keeping him in line."

Taking that in, Violet tilted her head. "Wait, he didn't do that with me."

Not that she was complaining but if he did that to every girl why not her? Should she feel insulted or not?

The Clerk gave a giggle at her confused expression. "He doesn't do it to anyone younger than him, he's a romanticist not a pedophile."

"I see," Violet really didn't, but figured it was probably not important. "Hey where are the Compasses?"

* * *

"Alright I think that's everything." Violet said happily back in the room she rented out in the Pokemon Center, this being the last night she was using it.

She had everything packed up, the sandwiches and trail mix wrapped up. The food for her Pokemon all canned to avoid it going bad, though she bought some berries that were in a bag to keep them fresh until she needed them. Her water was filled back up with extras in her bag and she had enough advice to get through Mt. Moon.

No more putting it off.

Besides it shouldn't be that difficult, plenty of trainers go through Mt. Moon with relative ease, so she'll be fine.

Giving a yawn, Violet wondered how long it would take for her to get through Mt. Moon, it shouldn't be as long as the Forest so she could deal with that. The only thing she's not really looking forward to is the fact that unlike the forest the ground would be pretty hard to sleep on inside of the Mountain.

"I'm going to miss this bed." Violet muttered glancing at the bed, already imagining the pain her back would be in after getting through there.

But that was one of the prices of being on a journey and she wasn't going to let that stop her.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Party Data**

**Starter**

**Name: **Stinger

**Species:** Beedrill

**Type: **Poison/Bug

**Gender: **Male

**Nature: **Naughty (Up Attack/Down Sp. Defense)

**Characteristics: **Capable of taking hits. (Up Defense)

**Lv. ** 16

**Caught at Lv. **3

**Ability:** Sniper

**Moves:** Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack and Focus Energy.

**2nd Pokemon**

**Name:** Silk

**Species:** Butterfree

**Type: **Bug/Flying

**Gender: **Female

**Nature: **Bold (Up Defense/Down Attack)

**Characteristics:** Thoroughly Cunning (Up Sp. Attack)

**Lv.** 15

**Caught at Lv. **5

**Ability:** Compound Eyes

**Moves:** Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore and Sleep Powder.

_**Man this has to be my shortest chapter yet with this story, not much going on but enough to make it interesting. I didn't just want to run the character into Mt. Moon immediately after the first gym and I wanted to expand a bit on Pewter City and do a bit more world-building in this chapter.**_

_**After all, who was expecting for Lorelei to make an appearance this early? Most people go for Lance to be the first Elite Four member a character runs into, but I think with the setting, Lorelei would've been great. Unlike the others she's not as well known as proven in the Pokemon Let's Go games where Team Rocket of all people didn't even know who she was when she appeared. This way I can give them some time to shine instead of having them be the Elite Four at all times. Plus it'll be fun to type Violet's reaction when she realizes who 'Kanna' is and for Lorelei's reaction when Violet makes a bit of a name for herself.**_

_**Next up, we have more on Brock with me adding his infamous flirting personality as I always loved that part of him in the Anime, it was hilarious, especially when his Pokemon started to keep him in check in place of Misty and Max. It also showed one of his Pokemon from his actual team being Rhydon which is a pretty powerful Pokemon for a Rock Gym Leader to have. It gives him more depth like when in the game you learn that he excavates fossils at Mt. Moon.**_

_**Then we have some more interaction between Green and Violet with the two still not getting along, though with Violet having a Gym Badge she's starting to prove she's not that bad of a trainer and it's enough to test Green's curiosity in a battle, though he wants to wait until the Nugget Bridge as it would give both trainers enough time to train up a bit more. Whoever wins is up in the air though.**_

_**Finally we have Prof. Oak giving Violet some advice like he tried with Green. Because honestly I think anyone would given the incident that happened in the Forest and he wanted to make sure she was handling it okay.**_

_**Rmarcano321: Yes Brock is pretty funny, he's a great character in my opinion. As for how many chapters, I'm not sure, I do plan to keep the chapters at least 4000-6000 for this story to ensure I get more out, but perhaps 30 will be the limit? I'll know when I get there.**_

_**Pokemonking0924: Haha thanks, I do plan to end this-but so does everyone who make a fic. So far the fic is going well so I should be good on that department for now. I'm happy that you're enjoying Violet's character, writing a mature ten year old yet still trying to keep her age is always going to be a challenge. She does seem to possess some luck with the meetings, let's hope that it doesn't run out any time soon. Yes Stinger will someday be able to mega-evolve but that won't be coming for a very long time. You will learn more about Violet's family as time passes on, I do have some plans for them. Green isn't really full of himself, he's just confident with good reason and if you mean fully evolved like her obtaining a Scizor before the League then no. She'll only have the Kanto Bugs for that part, I'm going by Generation release for the moves and Pokemon to make things easy to type in the beginning. She might catch a different type to trade for a bug in the future, haven't decided yet. Yes Team Rocket is shown to be cruel in this story as the lore always had them perform inhumane experiments which I decided to show here, it basically shows how much of a threat they are compared to Canon. The First Gym Battle was a blast to type even if I limited the moves that Brock would know it was certainly a thrill to show how much of a threat he could be even like that. He is a Gym Leader after all. While those are good names for a Paras I already have a nickname for that Pokemon, one that is pretty appropriate given the nature of those Pokemon's evolution. She will eventually use specialized Pokeballs, just not for the Kanto Region.**_

_**Darth Monkey: I know what you mean, I played a LG Nuzlocke before and one of my go-to Pokemon was Silk-who I placed in this story and she survived to the very end being key to decimating Agitha with her psychic abilities. So Bugs can be great if one puts the effort into them. I'll try to fix the whole cover thing in the future, just not now.**_

_**Lynxgoddess: Thanks, hopefully the development and writing style will keep being interesting and I'm happy I'm making the adventures of a Bug Catcher rather interesting.**_

_**Bradilain: Thanks, it was a lot of fun to type the Gym Battle, especially with the MC having quite the disadvantage in terms of types. Yeah Team Yell wasn't really that threatening in comparison, though it was different I'll give them that. But I feel like the teams are lacking in the games with exceptions to Team Plasma and Galactic as both teams are pretty threatening in the games in their own way.**_


	6. Trials of Mt Moon

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 06: Trials of Mt. Moon**_

"Silk use Confusion!" Violet had a grin on her face two days into the journey towards Mt. Moon on her fifth battle on Route 03, fighting a Mankey.

"Dodge and use Fury Swipes!" The young trainer tried with the Pig Monkey but Silk easily dodged it and delivered the pretty effective attack. "Back off and use Focus Energy."

"Lock it in place with String Shot and finish this with another Confusion!"

Mankey barely landed on his feet after jumping back when the string blinded him right before Silk had the psychic energy slam into him, sending him skidding across the ground unconscious.

The young trainer groaned as Violet barely refrained from cheering, not wanting to rub the win in this guy's face, but that didn't stop Silk from perching herself on Violet's hat with a smug look.

Mankey's trainer at least had the decency to accept the loss which Violet was glad about considering she was accused of cheating somehow by a sore loser earlier that day.

So she continued on her way towards Mount Moon, seeing the massive mountain coming closer and closer while she showed both anticipation and some slight apprehension at the rather imposing sight of her destination.

No matter how much she planned or got ready for this place, she was still apprehensive about going in there, but Violet wasn't going to let that stop her.

As long as she was smart with her trail markers she will be able to get through the Mountain. Plus she figured she could use Silk's ability to make her way through the place as the Pokedex did say that Compound Eyes allowed for her to see in the dark.

Plus with her powder attacks it should be a cinch to get through there.

The average trainer takes two days to get past the Mountain with another day to get to Cerulean.

Just enough to get there and rest up before she meets Green at Nugget Bridge for their battle.

"Fweh." Silk's voice from on her hat made Violet chuckle.

"You can say that again." She said despite not understanding what she said. "I plan to keep you out in case any Zubats attack, think you can handle it?"

Silk gave a low cry of eagerness showing she wouldn't let any of those bat Pokemon get too close to her trainer. Her eagerness also came from how Violet was depending on her for that rather than Stinger, which boosted her ego a little.

Violet smiled with them passing the nearby Pokemon Center that was next to the entrance of Mt. Moon not bothering to go in as they wanted to get through Mt. Moon as quickly as possible.

* * *

Twelve hours have passed since Violet entered the cave with little to no encounters with any Pokemon except for Zubat's happening which Silk took care of pretty easily along with the Geodudes, though she hasn't found a single Paras.

Even the trainers she did find in the caves were no match for her team, such as a fellow Bug Catcher she found in the beginning along with a girl who had a Clefairy much to her surprise and another trainer who had a Voltorb and Magnemite, which was a very bad matchup against her team especially with them knowing electric attacks which could easily take Silk down and cripple Stinger with a paralysis if he got hit.

She still won and her income that she spent for supplies to get through this Mountain was slowly building back up with interest. Not only that, but she did find some good stuff that people have dropped in the cave like a few Potions, an extra Escape Rope and even a TM which confused her because no one in their right mind would drop one.

Too bad it was for Water Gun, she can't really teach it to any Bug Pokemon, but it could help her get some money back as selling a TM would get her a lot.

So all in all, Violet was satisfied with this cave so far even if it was taking forever.

But something was wrong, the deeper she walked into the mountain the more the presence of wild Pokemon and trainers dwindling with each step which made her think that perhaps something like with what happened with the Kangaskhan and she primed Stinger's Pokeball in case she needed to let him out.

"See anything Silk?" Violet whispered as the Butterfree was flying around, but she shook her head at the question leaving for the young girl to feel some relief.

Finding a ladder, Violet followed it down out of curiosity given how the guide to Mt. Moon didn't say anything about ladders before she found herself in a room with a ton of fresh dirt everywhere.

Eyes widening, Violet remembered Brock's advice and glanced around the room hoping this was the right area.

"Silk can you sense any Pokemon around?" Violet tried with Silk hovering in the air before her eyes began to glow blue right as she pulled a Pokemon right out of its hiding place in the dirt.

It was an orange cicada like Pokemon with three pairs of legs, the front two being rather large, almost like pincers while two red capped mushrooms with yellow spots were on its back.

"Ras?!" The wild Paras struggled against the Psychic energy while Violet now had stars in her eyes.

"Oh man an actual Paras!" Violet exclaimed moving to look all around the trapped bug. "Its front legs are sharp, and the tochukaso mushrooms look pretty fresh, which means this one is very young."

"Par?" Paras gave Violet a weird look as it kept struggling while Silk shook her head in a fond manner.

Violet kept up with her inspection before pulling a Pokeball out with a rather sheepish grin. "I should probably just catch you before Silk gets tired."

With that done, she gently tossed the Pokeball, easily catching the Paras who didn't put up much of a fight due to how the Confusion was making it rather dizzy.

"Alright welcome to the team." Violet cheered at having her third Pokemon.

She was halfway done putting together her team.

Taking out the Pokedex, she scanned the Pokeball holding her new Paras.

"_**Pokemon Registered. Paras the Mushroom Pokemon.**_"

'_**Pokemon #46**_

_**Species: Paras**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Current Level: 7**_

_**Height: 1'00**_

_**Weight: 11.9 lbs.**_

_**Ability: Dry Skin- Restores Health if sprayed with water, however if this Pokemon is hit with fire it will be severely injured.**_

_**Nature: Naive**_

_**Characteristic: Hates to Lose.**_

_**Moves: Scratch**_

_**Information: Paras have parasitic mushrooms known as Tuchakaso's growing on its back that are sought for medicine that is said to extend one's life. They grow by drawing nutrients from its host.**_

_**Needed for Evolution: Raise to Level 24**_

_**Next Form: Parasect**_

_**Registration Done.**_'

"Parasitic mushrooms? Hm," Violet looked at the Pokeball in thought while putting the Pokedex up. "I'll call you Parasite."

Placing Parasite's Pokeball on her belt, Violet grinned up at Silk. "Thanks for holding her in place Silk, your Confusion is getting stronger."

"Fweh." Silk preened at the praise.

Deciding to compare levels, Violet checked the Pokedex to see that Stinger was at least 18 while Silk was 19 and to her surprise learned a new move.

"Supersonic? Isn't that what the Zubats use for Sonar?" Violet muttered with intrigue while she continued to walk towards the other end of the dirt room where another ladder was seen. "It's also good for confusing enemies making it a great addition for strategies."

Still if she was right then both Stinger and Silk are leagues ahead of Parasite, so she should try to train him up but there are some problems.

Parasite only knew Scratch at the moment and it's not going to be effective against any of the Geodudes and the Zubats would take advantage of her part grass typing.

"Well raising Stinger and Silk wasn't easy at first but I managed, so Parasite will be a piece of cake in comparison." Violet decided already thinking of several training strategies to help her new team member out.

Upon climbing the ladder to a new room that looked to be a dead end, Violet hummed in thought before turning to see someone who was just as surprised to see her.

"What the-? I thought we cleared this part of the cave out." A Team Rocket Grunt said in surprise while Violet idly took a step back, her mind flashed back to her run in with these people in Pallet Town along with Prof. Oak's warning about them.

'_Because of that a lot of criminals were pardoned to help with the war effort but they stuck together, forming a group that would eventually become known as Team Rocket. While they did help secure a victory for the Kanto Region, they began to cause problems and even outright mistreated Pokemon, using them as tools for both war and crime._'

"Alright kid, just make this easy on yourself," The Rocket Grunt said priming a Pokeball in one hand while reaching to his side where Violet could see a whip much to her shock. "I don't like the idea of hurting a kid, but you being here interferes with our mission."

"Silk Supersonic!" Violet ordered, her tone showing some fear right as Silk flew out of the hole in the ground catching the Rocket Grunt off guard before he could release his Pokemon.

Silk cried out, some sound waves erupting from her messing with the Grunt's senses enough to where he dropped the Pokeball and stepped back as if drunk before the Butterfree unleashed a Sleep Powder knocking him out.

As the Grunt crumpled to the floor, Violet stared at him, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Team Rocket was here and they were on a mission?

That meant there were probably more of them deeper in the Mountain.

Just like that the thought of a fun and easy time through this place disappeared as Violet contemplated her choices, no longer caring about training Parasite in here.

She needed to get out of there and call the Police.

But with how long it took to get here, backtracking to Pewter City would take even longer and someone else less unfortunate might get caught-wait.

This guy thought this part of the cave was cleared out, that meant they might've taken some other trainers out already.

"W-What do I do?" Violet whispered backing up until she was against a wall, shaking.

What could she do? These were criminals who evaded the Elite Four for a decade and she was a kid.

There was no way she could win in a straight up fight.

Even if she did, there would be no doubt that she would end up on Team Rocket's radar.

Violet was beginning to hyperventilate at that thought.

"Fweh." Silk landed on her hat in an effort to calm her down.

"S-Sorry." Violet choked out, trying to breathe.

Taking a few deep breaths, Violet came to a realization.

They don't have to know it was her, as long as Silk was out she had an advantage. She could put these guys to sleep before they even knew she was here.

And by doing that she could slip by and get to Cerulean City to call the Police.

"Silk. If you see any member of Team Rocket, take them out with Sleep Powder." Violet ordered with the Butterfree nodding.

While the Bug might not know what was going on, she knew that her trainer was scared of these people and that was enough for her to be wary.

Slowly, Violet left the room and backtracked to the main part of the cave, but now going slowly trying not to make a sound.

The last thing she needed to do was walk right into another Rocket Grunt.

'_But why are they here?_' Violet thought glancing around the corner to see at least three of them mining the wall while one was on Guard Duty. '_What could be in Mt. Moon that would get their attention?_'

It didn't take too long for Silk to fly in there and put them to sleep, while Violet was surprised that they didn't seem to have a Pokemon out at all times she wasn't complaining.

It went on like that for awhile with Violet ambushing the Rocket Members thinking she might be able to pull this off before a voice cut through her plan.

"Sludge!"

Eyes widening, Violet barely managed to duck as a giant glob of purple hit the wall behind her, making it sizzle as she saw a rather large purple serpent with a large hood beneath its head with a pattern on its stomach that resembled an angry face with the eyes being red and yellow surrounded by black while a black mark was beneath them in a v-shape pattern.

'_An Arbok?_' Violet thought recognizing the Pokemon and from the scars it had it was a pretty experienced one.

"I must say you are either very brave or very foolish to attack us." A voice echoed around Violet as she didn't know where it was coming from. "Possibly both but I do applaud your strategy, very few young ones value status inducing moves, yet you do it without hesitation."

Silk immediately got in front of Violet who sent out Stinger who yawned before getting serious at seeing that Arbok.

Violet almost pulled the Pokedex out to check its level, but she hesitated not wanting whoever was speaking to see it.

"Hm, nothing to say?" The voice asked rather sharply. "Are the consequences of your actions finally dawning on you?"

"Stinger use String Shot on the ground to entrap it," Violet whispered trying to keep the fear she was feeling hidden, despite how her heart was hammering against her ribs. "Silk use Sleep Powder, we need to put this Pokemon to sleep."

It was their only chance, in a straight up fight they would be annihilated and Poison Powder won't work on this Arbok.

"As if I'll let you do that." The voice scoffed, surprising Violet because she whispered those orders.

Just how keen was this guy's hearing?

"Arbok use Rock Slide!" The man ordered and the Arbok moved before either of her Pokemon could react with its tail slamming into the ground causing for the rocks to fall towards Violet and her Pokemon eliciting for her to dive out of the way, returning Silk easily knocked out while Stinger barely managed to dodge it.

Where was this guy?!

Not knowing where the unknown enemy was making Violet very nervous before the Arbok dove into the ground with a Dig leading for Stinger to tense, trying to figure out where it was but the Arbok dove out of the ground in front of Violet making her scream as Stinger whirled around in shock, his buzzing getting awfully loud.

"Toxic!" The voice ordered showing that this guy had no qualms with killing as the Arbok lunged forward with its fangs glowing.

On pure adrenaline, Violet dove to the floor with the Arbok biting into one of the rocks that nearly crushed her earlier, the Arbok easily shattering it with the poison in its jaws, melting the pieces and turning towards her only for a rock to come out of nowhere to hit its head.

Slowly the Arbok turned to see Stinger using his String Shot for a makeshift Rock Throw glaring at the Arbok for trying to kill his trainer.

"Hm, interesting your Beedrill is very creative despite being vastly outmatched." The voice mused before sounding like it was behind Violet. "Although that won't be enough to take down my Arbok."

Whirling around, Violet took a step back at the man who came out of nowhere wearing a standard Team Rocket Uniform with a hat covering his hair but he also wore a red scarf that covered the lower part of his face managing to mask his identity, with his arms crossed as his eyes looked Violet over seemingly thinking something over.

"You have potential." The man mused his eyes flickering from Violet to his Arbok who glared at Stinger, paralyzing him.

Finding some courage despite how much she was shaking, Violet forced herself to glare at the man who seemed more amused by this bravado.

"You can continue this futile effort to fight, but as admirable as your courage would be, you won't achieve anything but your own death," The man's gaze hardened to drive that point forward. "But it would be such a waste given the promise you've shown."

"Promise?" Violet asked not getting at what the man was getting at.

"While I'm displeased with how easily the grunts were taken down and I will ensure they hear how displeased I am," The man had a hint of a snarl showing it. "The fact remains that you despite your age outwitted them, Team Rocket could use talent like that."

With that the man held a hand out and Violet immediately got what he was saying.

He was offering Violet a place in Team Rocket.

Not even thinking, Violet glared. "No." She refused in disgust of being asked that.

From everything she's seen and heard of Team Rocket so far, she wanted nothing to do with them.

"A pity." Before Violet could blink, the man threw a freaking shuriken that shot past Violet's face, giving a small cut on her cheek before it hit the wall behind her.

Why did he miss-?

A flash of light made Violet turn only to pale as she saw the shuriken was actually a Pokeball that was modified into one right as another Poison Pokemon showed itself.

This new Pokemon had a slimy, sludge like body with black beady eyes and a large mouth showing a gray tongue and it quickly engulfed Violet before she could scream, it's body covering her, its arms grabbing hers while her straw hat was knocked off her head.

But the worst part was the smell that came from this new Pokemon, it was like raw sewage making her gag as it was difficult to breathe.

"Bzt!" Stinger panicked as he tried to fight the paralysis only for the Arbok to use Wrap to ensure he doesn't escape.

"Stin-Mph!" Violet tried to call out but the Grimer covered her mouth while the man just watched with a cruel look.

"You're not the only one to use Status Moves against your opponents child. Poison, Paralysis, Sleep the terror of strategies like those are vastly underestimated." The man said before turning to walk away. "Grimer suffocate her."

Immediately the part of the Grimer's body that was covering her mouth forced its way into her mouth and nose.

Violet struggled despite how the Grimer had a tight hold on her, tears forming on her face as she tried desperately to breathe, her thoughts all over the place in her panic.

Everything from when she got Stinger to this very moment.

Was this really how it was going to end?!

Slowly her struggles were getting weaker as the tears were streaming down her face as her vision was swimming.

She was scared.

She didn't want to die.

She had so much she wanted to do, to see.

'_Mom._' Violet managed to get a sob out through the choking, her eyes landing on the nearby straw hat.

"_ICE PUNCH!_" A voice roared out catching the man off guard as a Rhydon shot into the scene slamming a fist into the Grimer.

The ice spread out on it right as the Rhydon managed to rip Violet free of its grasp, tossing her back before someone caught her.

Gasping as air rushed back into her lungs, Violet retched, coughing up bits and pieces of sludge while the person who saved her glared at the man.

"And here I thought Team Rocket couldn't get any lower." Brock said glaring at the man who tensed, not expecting a Gym Leader, especially as the ice fully covered the Grimer before the Rhydon smashed it to pieces putting the Grimer in critical condition.

That was followed by another rock Pokemon bursting out of the ground, slamming into the Arbok with enough force to make it let go of Stinger, this one being a bipedal Pokemon with a spherical body covered in a shell of green plated rocks with its head showing on the center while it grasped the Arbok with its two arms before delivering a Mega Punch.

"B-Brock?" Violet managed to get out a bit light-headed from the lack of oxygen.

"Sorry you had to go through that." He apologized before keeping his attention on the Team Rocket Member.

He knew something was off when he was mining for Fossils, but to think Team Rocket was here, how many other trainers did they ambush before he got here?

The man however frowned as while he could hold his own against a Gym Leader, he has various reasons not to use his real Pokemon.

So he needs to retreat.

"It would seem that our mission here is a failure," The Rocket Member said bowing his head, but smirking beneath his scarf. "A pity but not a complete waste."

With that he turned to walk away.

"If you think I'm just going to let you go you have another thing coming." Brock warned while the man glanced back at him.

"I would worry about that young girl in your arms, while you saved her from suffocation, my Grimer's ability is Poison Touch, any moment it'll kick in and from how long he held onto her along with him suffocating her there's a chance she'll still die," The man said with Brock tensing right before he pulled out a syringe. "Plus you'll have to worry about this."

With that said he jammed it right through the broken Grimer, injecting it.

The effect was immediate as the broken remains of the Grimer began to shake rather violently before exploding out of the ice as it began to put itself back together, only this time it was rather large with even more sludge dripping off of it.

But the look in its eyes was one full of pain and rage.

"You forced it to evolve?!" Brock asked not expecting that as he was certain the Pokemon was down for the count.

"It's a serum we've been developing for quite some time, it's not perfect but it unleashes a Pokemon's true capabilities." The man revealed as he walked off. "Good luck, you'll need it."

As he disappeared the Arbok broke free of Golem's grip and dove into the ground, most likely following his trainer.

Brock gritted his teeth as he knew he couldn't waste any time and the Muk was the more immediate danger.

Plus if that man was telling the truth that meant he had to get Violet to a Hospital as soon as possible.

But he couldn't leave this Muk here for anyone else to stumble on.

"Rhyhorn, Ice Beam. Golem use Fissure." Brock said in a solemn tone. "Then both of you use Flamethrower."

He rarely killed a Pokemon, but he might not have a choice here, especially with the sludge rolling off of the Muk was melting the area around it.

The Muk roared as it moved towards them but the Rhydon was faster as a beam of ice erupted from his mouth encasing the Muk and keeping it in place as the Golem unleashed one of the most powerful Ground Type moves in existence.

As the Muk shattered, both Rock Pokemon unleashed a torrent of flames that eviscerated the smaller pieces.

Once that was taken care of, Brock checked on Violet only to tense as her face was starting to get flush from a fever setting in due to the poison.

Cursing slightly, Brock began to move as his Rhydon grabbed the still paralyzed Stinger considering he didn't know which Pokeball was his and he didn't have the time to figure it out while Golem rolled on ahead to ensure they didn't run into any trouble.

Violet needed medical attention fast.

"N-No," Violet struggled a bit finding it difficult to talk. "H-Hat. Need hat."

"You need a doctor." Brock said sternly, not getting why she was trying to put her hat before her condition.

Was the poisoned fever making her delirious already?

"M-Mom." Violet muttered, eyes drooping as she was losing grip on her consciousness. "Hers."

"Bzt!" Stinger seemed to understand what she was talking about as even he struggled against both the paralysis and Rhydon's grip until he fired a String Shot at the hat, managing to snag it.

Seeing that, Brock gave his Rhydon a nod as the rock type gripped the string and tugged, pulling the hat until he had it as they moved.

They didn't see the Rocket Member who attacked Violet still watching from the shadows with narrowed eyes.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Party Data**

**Starter**

**Name: **Stinger

**Species:** Beedrill

**Type: **Poison/Bug

**Gender: **Male

**Nature: **Naughty (Up Attack/Down Sp. Defense)

**Characteristics: **Capable of taking hits. (Up Defense)

**Lv. ** 18

**Caught at Lv. **3

**Ability:** Sniper

**Moves:** Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack and Focus Energy.

**2nd Pokemon**

**Name:** Silk

**Species:** Butterfree

**Type: **Bug/Flying

**Gender: **Female

**Nature: **Bold (Up Defense/Down Attack)

**Characteristics:** Thoroughly Cunning (Up Sp. Attack)

**Lv.** 19

**Caught at Lv. **5

**Ability:** Compound Eyes

**Moves:** Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder and Supersonic.

**3rd Pokemon**

**Name:** Parasite

**Species:** Paras

**Type: **Grass**/**Bug

**Gender: **Female

**Nature: ** Naive (Up Speed/Down Sp. Defense)

**Characteristics:** Hates to Lose (Up Sp. Defense)

**Lv.** 7

**Caught at Lv. **7

**Ability:** Dry Skin

**Moves:** Scratch

_**Man that went from zero to a hundred pretty damn quickly am I right? From entering Mt. Moon and getting her Paras to running into Team Rocket and unlike the Game she didn't battle them, instead taking them out before they send a Pokemon out. Too bad she was very outmatched and nearly killed by the Executive who led the Mt. Moon Mission-I think a lot of people already know which Executive this was am I right? Plus the Pokeball Shuriken was pretty damn cool in my opinion and is a thing in one of the Pokemon worlds just like how another certain trainer uses a Bow and Arrow with the Arrow containing a Pokeball to battle sometimes.**_

_**Anyways this was Violet's first true run in with Team Rocket and it'll give her a true reason to fear them compared to before and I hope I had her react appropriately given how she's a kid that ran into criminals. If Brock didn't show up using two members of his real team there's no denying that she would've died then and there. Plus it also shows how dangerous Grimer's can be.**_

_**She also caught her Paras, who is Parasite and man I forgot how that Pokemon had a lack of moves in the first Generation (R/B/G/Y). Still she's halfway to completing her team and she won't be catching anymore Pokemon for awhile given how Venonat is found near Lavender Town and both Scyther/Pinsir are in the Safari Zone, though she might get one of them in Celadon City *Hint Hint* But her two main Pokemon are almost in the 20's in terms of Level's so she's definitely getting stronger even if they do have a long way to go for the moment.**_

_**Rmarcano321: Yeah, I figured it would've been interesting, I plan to expand on that after a bit. I only have 2 Oc's for now one being Violet while the other is Lucy who I do plan to show more in the future.**_

_**Pokemonking0924: I know what you mean, Armaldo is one of my favorite Fossil Pokemon, I always chose his fossil over Lileep in the Hoenn games. And it was a lot of fun to type Lorelei in the last chapter, especially since most of the game you just have them mentioned and in the background until the very end which doesn't make sense in my personal opinion and I do look forward to typing out the first official battle between Violet and Green. Brock isn't Brock without his lovesick routine, it's a core part of his character now regardless of whichever Pokemon world is shown. Stinger will learn Twineedle, it's just that in the original games Beedrill learns it around 20.**_

_**Lynxgoddess: Thank you, using the power and strength is a lot of fun in the games, though realistically it wouldn't work out like that, I always have fun thinking of how things work when you aren't just limited to the game, just like how Onix's Screech can cause damage unlike in the game and how String Shot can be used for more than just slowing down enemies. The fact that Violet is a fun trainer to follow show's that I'm writing this correctly which I'm thankful for because that was my main concern when I first started this story. And she's only catching the Kanto Bugs first, when she goes to the other regions she will expand her bug team quite a bit.**_

_**Kunoichi69: Yup, the best part of a journey is planning stuff out, if you know what's to come that is. Especially with the limited amount of Bugs in Kanto she does need to plan and play to their strengths to make it work. I figured Prof. Oak being who he is would make a suggestion like that, especially considering the dark moments that have and will happen the need to make happy ones to counter them is all the more important. Green wouldn't be him without his overconfidence, though it's not undeserved considering how his mindset for battles is and how he has quite a few Pokemon to switch out between at this moment even if he's only keeping a few for his real team. And no the two trainers aren't Red and Blue, they don't exist-well Blue is Green in this so that's debatable. Nope it's two soon to be Elite Trainers-that's the only hint you're getting. I only plan to have one of the Pokemon be in the Safari Ball while Violet gets the other at the Game Corner. She will eventually start using held items in the future, just not yet.**_

_**DarthMagician: I thought about it but I decided against it, Violet will only have one of each Pokemon, though that's not to say that Green won't catch one to help Prof. Oak with his research so the man could compare the two.**_

_**Alright, if I don't update for a bit I want to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone!**_


	7. Aftermath of Mt Moon

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 07: Aftermath of Mt. Moon**_

Violet wasn't sure what to think when consciousness returned to her, her whole body aching along with her throat feeling like sandpaper.

Slowly she opened eyes, grimacing from the bright light only to find herself staring at a white ceiling.

Where was she? Why was she here?

She couldn't remember anything but feeling fear and horror.

Just like that, the memories rushed back to her.

Team Rocket. The Executive's Arbok. The Grimer.

Suffocation.

Eyes widening, Violet shot up to a sitting position, not even caring if the heart beat monitor was going a bit haywire from how scared she was. That turned out to be a mistake as a feeling of nausea rushed over her making her gag before she saw a bucket.

Reaching for it, Violet barely brought it to her before she puked.

The door opened as Violet barely finished to show Nurse Joy much to her confusion.

Wasn't she a Pokemon doctor?

That didn't seem to deter the Nurse who gave a calm smile. "Good Afternoon Violet, how are you feeling?" She asked checking some of the readings on the machine.

Violet glanced at the bucket as if that should be enough to answer her, but she didn't want to be rude. "T-Tired." She managed to get out in a raspy voice. "W-Where am I?"

"The Cerulean City Hospital, normally a doctor would be overseeing your condition but considering how yours was caused by a Grimer's poison, I was called in," Nurse Joy answered before reaching to a table and holding up a bottle of water. "Here, take some slow sips, you'll make yourself sick if you rush it."

Listening to her, Violet's shoulders sagged in relief when the water gave her throat some moisture and she wanted to drink more, but the Nurse was very adamant about not doing that.

"Do you remember what happened?" Nurse Joy asked with a concerned look.

Flashes of her near death went through her mind. "Y-Yes." Violet whispered hating how scared she sounded.

But she pushed that down and glanced at the Nurse, ignoring the look of pity she had.

"W-Where are my Pokemon?"

"Your Beedrill, Butterfree and Paras are currently in Stasis after you were brought in yesterday," Nurse Joy answered remembering how frantic the first two were while the last one was very confused at what was going on. "You'll be free to leave tomorrow once we're sure the poison is out of your system since you don't have any other injuries except for mild bruising, but I must stress that you take it easy for awhile, do I make myself clear?"

Violet gave a nod, agreeing to that as she laid back down in thought. "Y-You said I was brought here?"

"Yes by Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader," Nurse Joy answered, not surprised that Violet didn't remember that much from what she was told. "He's currently talking to the Cerulean Gym Leader about the situation but he said he'll stop by to visit. You'll have to give a statement of what happened I'm afraid."

Hearing that made Violet grimace, but she knew why she had to do that. The League has been trying to get rid of Team Rocket for awhile according to Professor Oak, so any information no matter how small could be useful.

Even then, Violet wasn't sure what she would be able to tell them, she had no idea what they were after in Mt. Moon, all she was trying to do was get through there so she could get the police.

Reaching up to mess with her hat, Violet tensed when she didn't feel it.

"My hat, where's my hat?!" Violet asked a bit hysterical given its meaning to her.

The Nurse looked taken aback by her reaction and was considering sedating her before saying in a calm tone. "Your Beedrill had it with him and wouldn't let anyone touch it before we had to put him in stasis, right now it's with your Pokemon." She said seeing her calm down.

"R-Right." Violet looked very relieved.

* * *

It was two hours before Brock walked into the room as Violet was looking through her Pokedex, being given her bag before putting it up with the Gym Leader idly wondering what that device was, but decided that it wasn't important.

"How are you feeling?" Brock asked, taking a seat next to the bed she was in.

Taking some time to answer, Violet spoke. "A little nauseous, but a lot better than when I woke up," She glanced at him before looking back at her own hands that she clasped, feeling oddly nervous. "N-Nurse Joy said that you brought me here?"

Brock face showed some surprise before realization showed. "Makes sense that you don't remember, the fever from the Grimer's Poison set in rather quickly."

Hearing that, Violet gave a nod. "T-T-Thanks." She managed to stammer out a bit red.

"I should be thanking you."

That sentence confused Violet as she glanced at him.

"I only had my Rhydon and Golem with me because I had my other Pokemon looking through Mt. Moon to make sure Team Rocket didn't attack any other trainers, they found the Rockets you incapacitated before they could wake up," Brock revealed with Violet being visibly surprised by this information. "They're currently in League Custody as we speak."

"I-." Violet had no words.

She was just trying to slip by them, she didn't realize that her tactics would have a hand in their arrest.

"That being said, I would advise against making a habit of it," Brock's gratitude shifted to a stern look. "I don't think you need me to say how dangerous they are."

Violet stayed quiet at that, agreeing with him.

"Now that's out of the way, I need you to give a statement, are you up for it?" Brock asked softly, not wanting to force her to recount it if she wasn't comfortable.

Slowly Violet recounted what happened from her first encounter with that Grunt in the cave after catching Parasite up to when the Executive tried to suffocate her, that being the last thing she remembered.

Brock said nothing, just listening to both her reason for keep going along with her plan of attack in slipping by them.

"I know that backtracking would've been difficult, but if you're ever in a situation like that in the future I think it would be better to do that." Brock said gently with Violet looking away. "Yes it might've risked someone else falling victim but it would've guaranteed you ensuring the authorities would've been notified."

Violet nodded to show that she understood.

Brock then hesitated before deciding to share something. "They were after the Fossils in Mt. Moon," He revealed earning Violet's undivided attention as a shocked expression crossed her face. "It's not common knowledge that they could be found there, but by getting them Team Rocket could sell them for a lot of money that would fund their operations."

While that part was worrying, Violet tilted her head. "But it's not illegal to do that." She pointed out with Brock nodding in agreement with her.

"You're right, in fact they didn't have to be there as Team Rocket, they could've gone there without uniforms to mine the fossils with no one batting an eye," Brock's sentence made Violet wonder why they didn't just do that. "However going in Uniform would terrify anyone who happened upon them. Which is how they recruit others."

"Like how he tried to do with me." Violet muttered that without thinking, making Brock whip his head towards her.

"He tried to recruit you?" Brock asked not expecting that while Violet shifted with unease.

"I told him no."

Brock didn't say anything, just looking at Violet before giving a nod. "I see, it's a good thing you didn't."

But it also meant that they might consider Violet a threat to their plans given how she did cause quite a bit of damage to their operation, including being the one responsible for a few members to be arrested.

The League would have to keep an eye on her to make sure they didn't do anything to her in revenge.

"But we do have Mt. Moon under surveillance right now and I have the two fossils they found." Brock said pulling them out of the bag for her to see. "They're the Dome and Helix Fossils, pure fossils for Pokemon like Omanyte and Kabuto unlike the ones in the Museum which were fragments."

The pure fossils were enough for the Lab in Cinnabar to actually bring back to life, something they were currently keeping quiet from the Public for now. Lance already had an Aerodactyl he was training up to add to his team, preparing to reveal it when the Indigo League starts up.

They were hoping to take Team Rocket out before that happens though.

A part of Brock wanted to give Violet one of the fossils to reward her for her actions, but the more rational side told him that doing so would make her an even bigger target if Team Rocket ever found out about it.

So he was keeping these to keep them focused on him.

"Whoa," Violet looked at the fossils in awe, actually seeing a pure one was very rare. "C-Can I-?"

She cut herself off a bit shy, but Brock smiled and held one out for her to feel for herself.

It seemed that she was taking to seeing one as a reward in itself.

* * *

Violet took a deep breath as she exited the Hospital early the next day, happy to be out of there.

Especially with both her hat that was back on her head and her Pokemon who were currently on her belt, still in Stasis.

Something she planned to undo once she was away from the Hospital.

Especially since she had at least two days before she was to meet Green at Nugget Bridge. While it wasn't enough time to get Parasite up to snuff with Stinger and Silk, it should give him enough training for him to at least put up a bit of a fight against the boy.

A part of Violet wondered if she should still be focusing on that battle after what happened but she shook that part away.

She couldn't not show up, Green will never let her live it down.

Slowly she headed out of Cerulean to Route 04, making a plan in her head.

Unless Green changed up his teams he should still have an Eevee, Pidgey and Rattata. Though he most likely evolved the Pidgey and Rattata into a Pidgeotto and a Raticate.

The biggest threat would be the Pidgeotto and his other two Pokemon won't be slouches either given their levels during the Kangaskhan incident and Violet had no clue if he added any other Pokemon to his team like how she did with Parasite.

With a deep breath, Violet pulled out Stinger and Silk's Pokeballs before letting them out.

Due to them being in stasis they were unaware of the world around them for quite a bit. It's usually used if a Pokemon received a very serious injury to keep them alive until they made it to a Pokemon Center, but it's also to keep them from popping out in bad situations.

Both bugs once they regained their senses looked around before spotting Violet who smiled at them only to be unprepared when they looked away, shame in their body language no doubt remembering how quickly they went down and at how they failed in protecting their trainer.

Seeing them like that reminded Violet of how she always acted before getting Stinger and she gained a determined look, walking towards them, kneeling a bit since they were on the ground. "It's alright," She said smiling at them, placing a hand on both of their heads in a comforting manner. "We made it out alive."

Seeing them look so guilty made her stomach churn as she was their trainer. They shouldn't have been in that situation in the first place.

None of them should've.

Instead of focusing on that, she did pull out Parasite's Pokeball. "There's nothing to do but get stronger so that won't happen again and we have a new teammate to welcome to the team," She said making them perk up, no doubt wanting to do whatever they could to avoid that situation from happening again. "Be sure to be welcoming to Parasite, I doubt that she knows what's going on."

Stinger paused at hearing that the teammate was another girl and held back a groan at still being the only guy of this team while Silk looked rather excited to get to know their new friend.

The Butterfree was hoping that she'll get along better with this Paras as opposed to Beedrill.

With that said, Violet let Parasite out as the Paras blinked and looked around, tensing a bit at seeing she was surrounded by Violet and the two Bug Types.

So Violet tried to make herself look small considering the size of this Pokemon. "Hey there Parasite, how are you doing?" She asked only for Paras to blink at the name. "Uh right I guess I gave you a Nickname without consulting you, do you want a different one?"

Slowly Parasite shook her head, not wanting to anger this person as she eyed them all a bit timidly.

The Beedrill didn't help matters as he tried to make himself look intimidating before the Butterfree just slapped his back with her wing to make that plan go down the drain, chastening him.

Ignoring the spectacle, Violet spoke to Parasite. "I'm on a journey to become the world's greatest Bug Pokemon Trainer out there," She began to the Pokemon. "It's to prove that Bug Types can be just as strong as the others. That's Stinger the Beedrill and Silk the Butterfree, they're pretty strong and I want to train you up to stand among them."

Parasite glanced at the two, her eyes lingering on the Butterfree, no doubt remembering how she kept the Paras in place quite easily with the Confusion Attack.

And she could tell that the two were pretty strong compared to the usual Pokemon that were found in the Mountain.

So she looked back at Violet who was still giving a friendly smile before the Paras held out a claw as if offering a hand.

She'll give this trainer a chance, besides she hated the idea of being weak. So this sounded like a great deal to her.

Violet's smile got wider as she accepted the 'handshake' being careful not to pierce her hand by mistake. "Welcome to the team. Now we're going to be training for two reasons, first off is the second Gym who uses water Pokemon, Parasite I want to use you in that battle as their water attacks won't affect you that much," She said with the Paras perking up at that before she continued. "Secondly we'll be battling Green in two days."

Both Stinger and Silk tensed, remembering that cold trainer who looked down on Violet and both of them were rather eager to make him eat his words while Parasite looked very lost, but she matched their eagerness.

Violet smiled as they got to work.

* * *

It was late by the time Violet got back to the Pokemon Center looking rather dead on her feet as she stayed out there for hours, ignoring the small voice in the back of her head that reminded her of Nurse Joy's warning to take it easy.

That probably explained the stern expression that Nurse Joy was giving her right now.

Even if the Nurse said nothing, Violet got the message, but she smiled tiredly. "Worth it."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, but Nurse Joy rolled her eyes. "All of you young trainers think you're invincible." She muttered holding out her hands to check on her Pokemon.

Violet chuckled rather sheepishly as she handed them over.

While Stinger and Silk didn't really gain too much experience with the exception of Stinger learning Twineedle giving him a very good move to use in a fight, Parasite grew in leaps and bounds to try and catch up as she sparred with the two, only they held back considering the difference in strength between them.

It was enough for the Paras to learn Stun Spore which Silk helped her out with increasing its effectiveness.

In terms of levels, Stinger was 20, Silk was 22 and Parasite made it to 15.

Much faster than it took for Stinger and Silk to get to, but considering how they fought each other to train up, it made sense despite the amount of times Parasite was knocked down during the training.

She planned to let them rest the next day so they would be at full strength to take Green on.

* * *

While Violet rested however, across the Kanto Region six people were having a meeting of their own using various Video Phones.

"Team Rocket is certainly getting bolder." Brock the Gym Leader of Pewter City commented, his arms crossed. "To do what they did at Mt. Moon, it either means they're getting desperate or they're getting stronger."

"I'm not sure which is worse," A young female trainer said with orange hair styled in a ponytail said, a frown crossing her face. "Either way they would be dangerous, how's that kid you saved?"

"She's fine, scared but I think anyone would've been in her position." Brock said before grinning. "She's going to be challenging you soon Misty, think you're up for it?"

In response the Cerulean Gym Leader smirked. "Bring it on."

A loud boisterous laugh brought their attention to Lieutenant Surge who was one of the few surviving war veterans with his spiky yellow hair as he grinned. "This kid sounds like a fighter, I can't wait for her to get to my Gym," He said with some excitement. "It's not too often you get a kid with the balls to say no to Team Rocket of all people to their face."

"Surge she could've died." Another female voice chided him with Erika the Celadon City Gym Leader giving him a stern look, her black hair held in place by an elegant hairband. "Goodness you need to learn some tact."

"I just tell it how it is." Surge said not that all bothered by being reprimanded.

"That aside, from what you've said she's shown to play to her Pokemon's strength," A fifth voice said with Koga the Poison Gym Leader cupping his chin sharp grey eyes narrowed in thought while his spiky black hair rustled with his movement. "If she can get this far with only two Bug Pokemon she has a mind for strategy."

Brock gave a nod. "Yeah she does." He confirmed remembering how she strung him along in their battle setting up for Onix.

Misty gave a bit of a shiver at the mention of bugs, but didn't say anything to that.

"Still there's something bothering me," Brock commented, a frown marring his face. "That Rocket Executive."

"What about him?" Surge asked with a quirked brow.

"When we spoke before he forced the Grimer to evolve, I felt a sense of familiarity," Brock confessed not getting it. "It was like I knew him."

"Maybe he was a former challenger?" Erika considered with Brock being silent, unsure of this.

"Regardless, the fact that he forced a Pokemon to evolve is more of a concern." A deep baritone voice spoke up as another figure, this one in shadows spoke up while he was petting a Persian that was visible.

"Giovanni do you ever get tired of those theatrics?" Misty asked as the Viridian Gym Leader always did that. "I swear you look like the stereotype of a classic spy villain, the Persian just adds to it for crying out loud."

They swore they heard an amused snort from Giovanni. "I have to have my fun somehow," He said with a hint of a smile showing before he got serious. "This serum that Executive used, I think there was an incident in Viridian Forest where it was used."

"That's concerning." Erika held a worried look. "Is Blaine researching that right now?"

It would explain why he wasn't on the phone conference, though that left the question of what Sabrina was doing as well.

"He is, unlike the Muk as Brock eviscerated it, we have the body of a baby Kangaskhan that's fully grown."

It got quiet before Misty spoke up. "Did you say a Baby Kangaskhan?" She asked with venom in her tone at the thought of a baby Pokemon going through that type of torture, remembering how Brock described the Muk to look after it was injected.

"Those bastards." Surprisingly that was Erika who had the same amount of hatred in her voice, surprising everyone as they rarely heard her curse.

"Damn Erika, didn't think you had it in you." Surge said with a chuckle.

"How are you so calm?" Erika asked, turning to look at him only for him to grin, but his eyes held none of the warmth his grin did.

"I've seen worse in the war, trust me this is tame." His hollow tone made Erika grimace, feeling bad at bringing up bad memories.

"I've heard the situation from Professor Oak was resolved by two rookie trainers who barely survived being ambushed by the Kangaskhan, one of them his own Grandson." Giovanni continued as if he was never interrupted.

"You mean Green?" Brock asked remembering that kid.

He was a bit cold and cocky, but Brock did see some warmth when he was with his Pokemon.

"I know him, he just got the Cascade Badge early this morning." Misty spoke up in surprise.

"Damn we have two rookies making strides." Surge really sounded pumped up.

Koga however stilled in thought. "Who was the second trainer?"

"A young girl with a straw hat and two bug Pokemon." Giovanni answered already making the connection.

Brock gave a surprised start, not expecting that.

"That means she got in Team Rocket's way twice, even if they weren't visible in the Forest." Erika realized, looking concerned. "Do you think Team Rocket will target her?"

"I thought on it but I don't think so, Lance has an Ace Trainer watching her right now from afar in case they try anything," Giovanni voiced, easing her concerns. "They might be criminals but they rarely target kids and as long as she doesn't seek them out actively she'll be safe."

"We're counting on the fact that they're thinking like that." Brock pointed out the flaw in that, but he did feel better that an Ace Trainer was keeping an eye on her.

"Right, while this was fun I need to go, I have a large list of challengers tomorrow." Surge said a grin on his face. "Which means a lot of these babies are being sent to extensive care."

"Surge!" Erika reprimanded only for the man to laugh.

"Relax I don't do permanent damage, just enough to crush their dreams."

Misty rolled her eyes and glanced at Brock. "I'll call after Violet battles me, you have any trouble making it back to Pewter?"

"None, thanks for letting me use your Starmie's Teleport to get back." Brock said happy to have saved time from traveling back.

As he hung up, Erika spoke. "Misty are we still on for tea next week?"

"Definitely, I'll see you there." Misty promised with those two hanging up, leaving Giovanni, Surge and Koga by themselves.

After a few seconds, Giovanni activated a program to prevent anyone from getting back into this call before showing his face, a dark look on it as he wore a dark business suit, his brown hair neatly groomed. "You grew too careless Koga." He said in a sharp tone to the Fuchsia Gym Leader. "It's a miracle Brock didn't recognize you in Mt. Moon."

"Apologies, I wasn't expecting for him to show up, I was more worried about taking care of someone who was interfering with out plans." Koga's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "We lost some Grunts because of this operation."

"If those Grunts got taken surprised by a kid then we don't need them." Surge said off-handedly.

"We're already low on manpower," Giovanni didn't take kindly to Surge acting like it wasn't a total loss. "Sabrina was in contact with our spy and they say that we have two years at most."

Surge grew serious at hearing that. "So it's true?"

"Yes and they're researching for ways to power up their Pokemon just as we are doing the same," Giovanni clenched a fist at thinking of 'them'. "By any means necessary."

"Should we have our spy in the League take care of the girl?" Koga asked as the Ace Trainer watching Violet was actually one of theirs.

To their surprise, Giovanni shook his head. "No, if we do that then the League will know we have spies among them and we can't let that happen." He said not willing to risk it to take care of a single child who is an annoyance at best. "Surge I want you to keep your operation in Vermillion going and I want one of the Admins to be overseeing Celadon's Operation. Koga I need for you to keep searching for signs of the Birds."

"We might have an idea on where Moltres could be." Koga brought up with Giovanni giving a nod.

"Good, find the other two and then we'll make a plan for containment, if we have the Legendaries on our side they won't stand a chance." Giovanni ordered him. "And keep the rare Pokemon from the Safari coming to the Game Corner, our funds are running a bit low."

With that said and done he hung up, needing to focus on more important matters, such as the file that Blaine sent to him regardings Project Mew as they've had a few failures already.

If they could just capture the elusive Mew they should be able to continue as planned.

To Be Continued…

**Party Data**

**Starter**

**Name: **Stinger

**Species:** Beedrill

**Type: **Poison/Bug

**Gender: **Male

**Nature: **Naughty (Up Attack/Down Sp. Defense)

**Characteristics: **Capable of taking hits. (Up Defense)

**Lv. ** 20

**Caught at Lv. **3

**Ability:** Sniper

**Moves:** Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack, Focus Energy and Twineedle.

**2nd Pokemon**

**Name:** Silk

**Species:** Butterfree

**Type: **Bug/Flying

**Gender: **Female

**Nature: **Bold (Up Defense/Down Attack)

**Characteristics:** Thoroughly Cunning (Up Sp. Attack)

**Lv.** 22

**Caught at Lv. **5

**Ability:** Compound Eyes

**Moves:** Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder and Supersonic.

**3rd Pokemon**

**Name:** Parasite

**Species:** Paras

**Type: **Grass**/**Bug

**Gender: **Female

**Nature: ** Naive (Up Speed/Down Sp. Defense)

**Characteristics:** Hates to Lose (Up Sp. Defense)

**Lv.** 15

**Caught at Lv. **7

**Ability:** Dry Skin

**Moves:** Scratch and Stun Spore.

_**Haha alright who guessed that I was going with the Manga path of the Rocket Executives? I'm pretty sure a lot of people already figured out who they were from the hint's I've given before this chapter. Plus it was a lot of fun typing the conversation between at least six of the Gym Leaders before doing the reveal and then hints at their plans, hopefully I've kept their characters good.**_

_**Plus unlike the games I'm giving their actions a reason which will be revealed later, though it's not that hard to guess what it is from the hints I've been leaving, after all they have to have a reason for five of the eight Gym Leaders to be a part of Team Rocket, though it still doesn't excuse their actions I plan to make it grey territory rather than black and white with their motives. I think it'll make it more interesting.**_

_**Besides that the first half showed Violet both recovering from last chapter as well as training up her team to get Parasite up to par, but just because she seems fine in this chapter doesn't mean she isn't as I'll show it later on.**_

_**Oh and I managed to draw out how Violet looks and posted it on DeviantArt, though sadly I didn't add either Stinger, Silk or Parasite as I've had a hard enough time trying to have Violet which took freaking forever to get it down good enough to post. Here's the link. www. deviantart encryption5461/art/Trials-of-a-Bug-Catcher-Violet-Hawke-824347599**_

_**Alright let's**__** get to the Reviews and Happy New Year to everyone on this site!**_

_**Rmarcano321: I guess Muk is, but Ash's Muk is pretty adorable in how he acts so I have a bit of a soft spot for that Pokemon. Honestly I think Team Rocket's flaw is the fact that they only use common Pokemon when you know they have more rare Pokemon due to the Game Corner. How come none of them use Pokemon like the Dratini or Abra they give away? Once they evolved they would've been a force to be reckoned with. On that note, any idea why your review isn't showing up on this site? I've been getting them on my E-Mail instead, it's kind of bothering me now.**_

_**Pokemonking0924: Yup, Team Rocket are always joy killers no matter what form of media they're from. Any of the status-inducing powders have so much potential outside of the game but it was really unlucky that Violet ran into the Executive, haha yeah the Shuriken Pokeball was cool and I plan to implement even more versions into this story. It's great that even if it was a glimpse, his team's true power was still shown like how I intended and yes if Brock wasn't there Violet would've died then and there, it's a good thing the game hints at him going to Mt. Moon to mine for fossils. Oh yes Dry Skin has its advantages for Parasite but also its weaknesses, especially with fire types involved. Dig and Mega Drain are a must for the future I can promise that, Violet needs to win more battles to build up her income for when she gets to Celadon to get those TM's. Hm you have a good point for the Pinsir instead of Scyther, I might do that.**_


	8. The Battle of Nugget Bridge

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 08: The Battle of Nugget Bridge**_

Violet screamed as she woke up in the middle of the night, her clothes sticking to her from the sweat that covered her skin, looking around with wide eyes before remembering where she was.

"Just a dream." Violet muttered, shaking her head trying to get rid of the image of the Grimer out, trying not to think about what could've happened if Brock wasn't there.

Looking up, Violet saw the Pokeballs containing her Pokemon and for a second she was tempted to let them out in order to feel some comfort but she refrained from doing so, not wanting for them to see her like this.

So instead she just got up and walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face, deciding to stay up and think of what to do for the day.

There was no way she could go back to sleep, so she might as well try to do something productive and the battle with Green wasn't for another day.

With that thought, Violet sat at the computer desk looking up more information on her three Pokemon. While she knew Stinger and Silk fairly well and was starting to come to terms with knowing Parasite, Violet knew that she still had a lot to learn.

So she planned on studying up more on them.

For example, Beedrills were capable of using different types of poison that they have stored up in their stingers. Some of them paralyze their targets bodies while other uses can even stop a person's heart for a short time, faking a death.

Violet was rather intrigued by the different uses and wondered how much Stinger could use? She'll have to see about finding a way to train that part of him.

They were also insanely fast, something that Stinger can attest to, but he was still slow compared to other Pokemon as his speed needed to be worked on.

Writing down the attributes she wanted to focus on, Violet turned from Stinger's Data to Silks.

According to the dex, Butterfree's had the same amount of toxins that Beedrill's do, only it's stored in their wings rather than stingers and they can spread this poison by unleashing powders which explained their status attacks. It also helps protect their wings from water allowing for them to fly in the rain.

Filing that piece of information, Violet had yet another reason to use Silk against the next Gym Leader, making her grin in anticipation.

"I wonder if I should have Silk practice Confusion on Stinger?" Violet mused in thought.

Not only would it help Silk master the attack even more, but it could also help Stinger build up a resistance to psychic attacks considering he was part poison.

It was something to think about.

Writing the idea down, Violet began to research Paras now.

"Drain nutrients from tree roots? Wait, then why were they inside of the cave?" Violet muttered in surprise at that.

Though looking over the effects of the Tuchasko Mushrooms, she was pretty surprised that they can extend a life. Sure the Pokedex mentioned that when she caught Parasite, but she didn't really think much about it.

But she was also limited in moves unlike Stinger and Silk.

So much that Violet thought for a second before pulling out the TM she received from Brock.

Any of her Pokemon could learn this move and while she originally thought about giving it to Stinger, he knows quite a few moves now while Parasite only knows two.

Thinking it over again, Violet smiled and held the TM up to Parasite's Pokeball, pressing the TM, remembering the explanation on how it worked as the Pokeball synched up with it, the red beam that's usually shown to return a Pokemon going over it.

On doing it, the TM flashed a few times. Violet recognized this as the process of it making sure she wanted to do this, so she pressed down again and it flashed to confirm it.

Once it was done, Violet placed the TM away, knowing it was useless now before checking her Pokedex to see that it worked.

Parasite now knew Bide.

With that done, Violet continued to study up on her Pokemon, the terror she was feeling earlier from the nightmare now a thing of the past because of her excitement of learning.

* * *

A few hours later, Violet was back on Route 04 with only Parasite out with her.

The reason she only had Parasite out was to both train her and because according to the Pokedex both Beedrills and Butterfree often fly around to gather honey which surprised her because she hasn't seen either of her Pokemon do that.

It was only after looking into it that she realized neither of them wanted to leave her alone until there were more than the two of them and now with Parasite they felt confident enough that she would be safe until they came back.

"Ras?" Parasite glanced up at her new trainer, wondering what the plan was while Violet gave her a thoughtful look.

"Okay we only have three moves for you so how about we work on how quickly you can unleash Stun Spore?" Violet suggested as the quicker Parasite could do that the better their chances were.

First they needed to find a wild Pokemon to spar with.

…

While that was going on, Stinger was flying past the Nugget Bridge towards Route 24 where some flowers could be, looking around for any nectar to take, taking care to stay out of sight of any other trainer given how his species was slightly feared.

But he was happy to just be by himself for a bit, don't get him wrong he loves his trainer dearly and he managed to find some common ground with Silk along with deeming Parasite alright, but being the only guy in the group is pretty frustrating.

He needs some alone time and he's also behind on gathering honey, it was basic instinct for a Beedrill to bring honey back to the hive, something he put off for a long time.

"Fweh." A familiar voice called out nearly making Stinger buzz in annoyance.

So much for alone time.

Instead he glanced over only to stare as Silk already seemed to have a bit of honey on the hair of her legs and she was already having a smug look that he really hated.

"Bzzt!" Stinger jabbed a stinger in her direction, demanding to know where she got that honey while Silk just tilted her head before telling him to figure it out for himself, laughing at how he was shaking.

She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't really upset, this type of thing has become a bit of a game for the two of them.

Stinger huffed and crossed his stingers in annoyance before finding a flower with enough pollen to help in making honey.

So he placed a stinger in there to draw it out, pointedly ignoring Silk at this point.

But she didn't fly off in response to that, instead she hovered in the air, making another cry that had Stinger pause.

It seemed that Silk was worried about that man who tried to murder their trainer the other day and she's been wanting to bring it up when they weren't around their trainer for awhile.

It was a worry that they both shared.

So Stinger glanced at her, telling her what he remembered despite being paralyzed and he could see that she came to the same conclusion that he did about how rampant that Muk was.

It sounded eerily similar to the Kangaskhan that attacked them in the Forest.

Both times their Trainer was in danger and the second time they weren't strong enough to protect her.

So they needed to get stronger on the chance that something like that happened again.

Not wanting to think on that anymore, Stinger changed the subject, declaring that he would be the one to get the most honey back making Silk balk before she returned the challenge saying she was in the lead and it wouldn't be that much of a challenge which angered Stinger and resulted in him flinging some honey at her making her cry out in shock and outrage.

…

"Wow, you guys went overboard." Violet couldn't help but say as they had five jars of honey now, making her glad that she thought ahead to buying some extra jars after they left.

Though she was wondering why they seemed to be covered in honey as they refused to look at each other.

Parasite thought about asking but refrained from doing so, instead she just looked at the jars with some hunger considering she's been training for a bit, though she hasn't gained any levels that day, just working on her moves.

"Um how about I give you guys a bath?" Violet suggested, though while she did want to start the training schedule she had written out that morning for them, she didn't want to do it while they were all sticky from the honey.

Silk preened at the idea of a bath while Parasite gave a cheer considering her ability would let a bath heal her.

Stinger wanted to make a retort, but the stickiness from the honey was affecting his wings, so he refrained from doing so.

* * *

The next day, Violet swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat when she approached the Nugget Bridge, all three of her Pokemon currently inside their Pokeballs while she held Parasite's, planning on testing her out first in the battle that was to come.

Unlike the Gym she planned to face, this battle was a lot more personal.

"So you finally showed up." Green's voice made her glance up to see him waiting near the bridge, leaning against the railing with his Eevee out next to him while he had four Pokeballs on his belt showing he added another Pokemon to his team. "I'll be honest, I wasn't sure if you were going to show."

"Say what you will, I keep my promises." Violet said as she would've showed up on Nugget regardless, glaring at him.

Green gave a slight huff. "Good for you," He stood up and frowned. "Did you catch a Paras in Mt. Moon or are you still stuck with two?"

"I have three." Violet snapped already knowing that it wouldn't be hard for him to figure out what three they were.

Ignoring how snappish she was, Green pulled a Pokeball out. "Alright then, three-on-three, no swapping allowed. If you recall your Pokemon it counts as a forfeit," He said explaining the rule of this battle as while the League Tournaments allow switching out, it truly tests a trainer's skill when they can't switch out. "Think you're up for it?"

In response, Violet sent Parasite out.

That made Green smirk as he sent out his Pidgeotto, the evolved form of Pidgey with a crest of pinkish feathers on its head as it gave a cry, towering over Parasite who was shaking a bit in fear.

Both trainer's pulled out their Pokedex, with Violet hesitating on seeing that this Pidgeotto was lv. 20 while Green smirked at seeing that Parasite was 15.

"Not only do you have a disadvantage in terms of type but you're pretty low-leveled," Green commented looking at Violet. "Last chance to give up."

Instead of dignifying that with a response, Violet started the battle. "Stun Spore, lock that bird up in paralysis!" She then lowered her voice. "Use it to mask Bide."

Green just sighed as the Paras overcame her fear to make the spores fly towards the Pidgeotto who looked unimpressed. "Whirlwind."

Pidgeotto gave a cry and blew the spore back with a gust of wind, the only reason it didn't affect Parasite was because of its grass typing.

Green then followed up with a Gust that knocked Parasite back, really hurting her given the double weakness.

"I just took care of your Stun Spore and from the level, your Paras only knows Scratch, this is just embarrassing." Green voiced while Parasite was still storing up the energy from the Gust. "It's smarter to recall your bug."

When no answer came, Green just twitched.

"Fine, just remember I gave you an out, Pidgeotto, finish this with Quick Attack."

The moment he called that out, Violet smirked. "Unleash your Bide."

That sentence made Green's eyes widen. "Pidgeotto get away!" He tried despite how useless that would be given how Pidgeotto was already in motion with the Quick Attack before Parasite unleashed a blast of energy that knocked the bird away.

As Bide takes the damage and deals it back double, it was enough to one-shot the bird while Green returned him with a frown.

"Hm, I should've expected something like that." He said, berating himself for not thinking that she had any TM's.

"Alright Parasite!" Violet cheered as the Paras gave a sigh of relief, collapsing in exhaustion making the girl wince before she pulled out the Pokeball. "Great job, you take a nice rest."

So far the score was 1-0 on her side.

If she wins the next part then she'll automatically win the battle and she was excited about that prospect.

So she went all in by sending out Stinger as Green regarded the bug before sending out his Rattata.

"Don't think you'll take down my other two Pokemon so easily." Green warned her showing that he wasn't going to give her anymore chances of backing out as they both checked the Pokedex with the Rattata being 19 while Stinger was 20

"Twineedle!"

Stinger gave a harsh buzz as he fired a barrage of barbs from his stingers towards the Rattata who easily dodged and weaved around them with a Quick Attack, giving a Tail Whip in the process to lower his defense a bit.

"It's too fast, use String Shot to slow him down!"

Listening to her, Stinger fired a multitude of string shots, surrounding the Rattata, but Green frowned as he noticed the purple barbs inside of the webs.

"Careful, that Beedrill used Poison Sting with the String Shot." He warned the Rat who gave a nod, knowing that one wrong step could poison him.

"Now Twineedle once more!"

As the Beedrill came closer to launch the barbs, Green kept calm with his arms crossed, regarding this battle.

'_I see, so this is how she got this far._' Green thought, now understanding her battling style.

Perhaps the Gym wasn't luck if she was this strategic, but it won't work with him.

Waiting until the Beedrill was close enough, he gave the order. "Bubblebeam!"

"Wha?!" Violet clearly wasn't expecting that as the Rattata fired a barrage of bubbles that slammed into Stinger, the moisture on his wings making it hard for him to fly as he began to descend, having to forgo using Twineedle to keep from crashing.

"Now finish him with Hyper Fang!"

Rattata snarled and lunged at Stinger, moving expertly around the carefully placed traps while his fang glowed before he slammed into Stinger biting into him with enough force for a part of his carapace to crack as Stinger gave a cry of pain before gravity took effect with the two slamming into the ground.

The force was enough to knock Stinger out while Rattata huffed and sat down.

Violet quickly returned Stinger, looking very worried given the size of the crack on his carapace, especially because Rattata were known to be able to bite through solid stone with Hyper Fangs.

"You're not the only one to use TM's." Green reminded her as Bubblebeam was given to him for defeating the Cerulean Gym.

Any retort died out when Rattata gave a cry and began to glow, growing in size to show his evolution before a tawny colored rat stood in its place with webbed feet and hands.

"I suppose I should thank you for giving him enough experience to evolve, we've been trying to fix that for awhile." Green commented, returning his new Raticate as the score was 1-1.

This next fight would determine who was stronger.

"Alright Silk it's all up to you!" Violet sent out her Butterfree who gave a cry as she flew around, fully expecting for Green to send out his Eevee.

Instead however, he sent out a Pokemon that neither she nor Silk were expecting.

This Pokemon was sitting, levitating in the air with its kite-faced shape being yellow with slanted eyes, looking like he was wearing brown pauldron like armor, its yellow tail swishing.

"An Abra?" Violet asked in disbelief. "But they can only use Teleport!"

Green just smirked. "Thunder Wave!"

Eyes widening, Violet ordered for Silk to dodge before Abra began to Teleport around the area on his trainer's order, confusing both her and Silk.

"I've had this Abra for a few days and it was enough for him to master the four TM's I found on my journey." Green admitted with Violet tensing as this confirmed that Abra knew three other moves. "Mega Punch!"

Immediately the Abra teleported above Silk with his fist glowing, the Butterfree barely having time to register that before the attack connected, sending her right into the poisoned string shots.

Silk grimaced as the poison surged through her with Green effectively turning her own trap on her.

"I thought you would've expected more TM moves after Raticate surprised you with a Bubblebeam, it should be obvious considering you used one yourself," Green arched a brow at her as Silk quickly flew back up, trying to ignore the poison. "Were you really not expecting for anyone else to use TM's?"

Instead of answering, Violet went on the offensive. "Supersonic."

Despite Silk's best efforts, Abra was back to teleporting around her, he even took the time to mess with her as he kept teleporting behind her to tap her shoulder a few times.

As this continued, Silk was really getting frustrated, especially with the poison surging through her some more before Green decided to end the fight.

"Seismic Toss."

"Use Confusion all around you!" Violet desperately ordered to try and catch him off guard, but being a natural Psychic Type the Abra just ignored the psychic attack as it grappled the bug and slammed her into the ground where she didn't get up while Violet stared in shock.

S-She lost.

Green gave a nod to his Abra who teleported to hang onto his shoulder where it went to sleep once getting comfortable. "The only reason you defeated Pidgeotto was because I wasn't expecting for your Paras to know Bide," He admitted as that was due to his own arrogance, especially since it was the last TM that he used for Abra. "Now that I know about it, the attack won't work again and you were too impatient with your fighting style."

Violet said nothing, just returning Silk as she wanted to get to the Pokemon Center, but Green continued.

"I'd advise that you train some more, especially if you still plan to use Bugs." Green told her as this battle was easier than he expected for someone who was supposed to be his Rival.

It pissed him off because he wants someone to push him, she wasn't his Rival if she was this weak. She had strategy, but she easily lost control when someone turned it around on her.

With his piece said, he walked off, aiming to get to Vermillion to get his third badge, Eevee following after him while Violet stood there with Silk's Pokeball, unsure of what to do.

* * *

That evening, she sat at the table of the Pokemon Center, waiting for her Pokemon to be cleared as while Parasite was just exhausted Silk had to get some toxins out of her, nothing too life threatening but it was enough to need her to rest.

Stinger however needed extensive attention due to the damage that Rattata gave him with Hyper Fang.

She was told that he would be fine but they were checking to make sure there wasn't any lasting damage.

Green's words kept going through her head despite how she tried not to think about them, but she knew he was right.

She was arrogant in this fight, especially after getting the first badge.

Sure some of that arrogance disappeared after her near death experience but she thought she was strong enough to take Green down.

Instead he practically curb-stomped her.

It was stupid of her to not expect TM moves, of course she should've expected them but she didn't think that Green had any except for the Bide TM, but if she found that Water Gun TM then of course he would've found others.

And they were the right TM's to allow for his Abra to be a powerful fighter despite how they're usually known to Teleport only.

"How could I be so stupid?" Violet muttered, placing her hands on her face.

Brock's words from when she gained the Boulder Badge echoed in her head.

'_It's only going to get tougher from here on out, I've lost to some Bug Catchers before and a lot of them give up before even reaching the second Gym, to raise other Pokemon._'

She was really starting to see why he gave that warning.

Both Stinger and Silk were fully evolved and none of Green's Pokemon were evolved with the exception of the Pidgeotto when they battled and they would only get stronger when they reached their final form much like how his Raticate had to be stronger.

And his Abra despite having a type disadvantage against her Pokemon easily took her out. Just imagine how strong it would be as an Alakazam?

With all of that to take in, could she actually do this or was her dream really just something that was impossible?

Was Lucy right? Were all of those kids right?

Is it impossible to be strong with Bug Types?

Her resolve which has kept her going was almost shattered at this point.

"Violet Hawke, your Pokemon are waiting for you at the Front Desk." Violet's head snapped up at hearing the announcement as she quickly left the table.

"Are they okay?!" Violet asked immediately on getting to the desk with Nurse Joy holding out her hand, gesturing for her to keep calm.

"Your Pokemon are alright, but I would refrain from having your Beedrill partake in any battles for a good day," She warned Violet. "There's no lasting damage and the crack should disappear after a day, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Violet gave a nod, relief flooding her face, thanking the Nurse as she grabbed their Pokeballs before leaving the desk to go back to her room.

Once there, she let Stinger out first to see him subdued as he was on the ground, not hovering for once most likely due to the injury as while the crack was barely visible it was still there.

She didn't let Silk or Parasite out because they weren't the ones who got injured in this last battle, opting to talk to them tomorrow.

"How are you feeling?" Violet asked her Starter only for him to look away.

It seemed that losing to a Rattata despite the fact that he took down countless other members of the species before had him annoyed.

Seeing that, Violet sat down next to him now giving a bit of a sad smile. "Sorry." She said with Stinger tilting his head in her direction in confusion, most likely wondering why she was apologizing. "I got so into the idea of showing Green that we were strong that I didn't take into account the idea that he might've used TM's. Both his Rattata and his Abra caught us completely off guard."

Though he obviously didn't think the same either given how off guard he was when Parasite took down his Pidgeotto despite the double-weakness. But Green was right in the fact that it won't work again showing that unless they had something new she would still lose.

"Bzzt." Stinger buzzed, ignoring the slight pain as he flew up until he was right behind Violet and landed on her back, being very careful not to actually sting her as his forearms went around her chest and legs went around her stomach while his head was right next to hers.

Violet giggled at that, feeling a little ticklish as she smiled at Stinger who buzzed his wings in response.

This reminded her of when Stinger cheered her up when he was a Weedle on that day they met Prof. Oak.

And just like that she remembered the words the Professor told her that day.

'_Any Pokemon can be strong depending on the trainer, no matter their type or what Pokemon they are. What matters most is your bond with the Pokemon._'

On remembering that, Violet frowned pushing those thoughts she had earlier away.

There was no way she was going to quit because of a little setback. So what if Green won that battle?

She'll just win the next one.

She made a promise to become the world's greatest Bug Trainer and she was going to keep it, no matter how long it takes.

So she stood up, with Stinger tightening his hold to avoid falling off. "Stinger once you're all healed up we're heading out to Nugget Bridge and up to Route 24 to battle every trainer out there!" She declared with clear determination in her voice. "Then we head to the Gym and wipe them out."

Stinger gave a cry of agreement, itching to get stronger.

Violet grinned at him as she adjusted her hat, no doubt looking forward to the rematch with Green, to prove to him that she wasn't weak.

They had a lot of work to do.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Party Data**_

_**Starter**_

_**Name:**_ Stinger

_**Species:**_ Beedrill

_**Type:**_ Poison/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Nature:**_ Naughty (Up Attack/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Capable of taking hits. (Up Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 20

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 3

_**Ability:**_ Sniper

_**Moves:**_ Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack, Focus Energy and Twineedle.

Became Violet's Starter in Chapter 01: The Phantom Pokemon.

Evolved into Kakuna and again into Beedrill in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

_**2nd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Silk

_**Species:**_ Butterfree

_**Type:**_ Bug/Flying

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Bold (Up Defense/Down Attack)

_**Characteristics:**_ Thoroughly Cunning (Up Sp. Attack)

_**Lv.**_ 22

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 5

_**Ability:**_ Compound Eyes

_**Moves:**_ Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder and Supersonic.

Joined the team in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Metapod in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Butterfree in Chapter 04: Rock Hard Determination.

_**3rd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Parasite

_**Species:**_ Paras

_**Type:**_ Grass/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Naive (Up Speed/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Hates to Lose (Up Sp. Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 17

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 7

_**Ability:**_ Dry Skin

_**Moves:**_ Scratch, Stun Spore and Bide.

Was captured in Chapter 06: Trials of Mt. Moon

_**Phew that was fun to type, even if Violet lost to Green but honestly at this point Violet is still pretty weak despite the amazing strides she's made, she still has a lot to learn about her Pokemon's strengths. Plus unlike the games there are other people who would use TM's, like the Rival. Considering how Violet found the Water Gun TM, Green found three TM's that could be found in the game being Mega Punch, Thunder Wave and Seismic Toss and used them to help his Abra out, I mean it makes more sense than just doing switching techniques like you would in the game. Plus I think that would catch anyone off guard.**_

_**Violet on the other hand could only use the Bide TM and it's great for a one-trick surprise and is easily countered if you know it's coming. This loss however managed to pull out some insecurities that Violet hid, but it also taught her to expect TM moves as at this stage people will start to use them in battles. Meaning she would have to keep on her toes from now on.**_

_**Besides that this chapter showed Stinger and Silk getting along while still butting heads and Parasite didn't get too much screen time but I'm hoping to change that in the future. It's fun typing how the Bugs are interacting without their Trainer, hopefully I can make it even better in the future, especially whenever Violet does get a full team.**_

_**Pokemonking0924: Yea, a near death experience, especially like the one she experienced with the near suffocation turned poisoning would haunt anyone, especially a ten year old girl. It's one of the main motivations to get stronger besides the obvious. Parasite has a long way to go, in Gen 1 Paras had a horrible movepool that thankfully got better in future gen's, but right now she's lacking in terms of moves that aren't TM's. I know what you mean about the evil Gym Leaders, you would think that some people would take advantage that half of them were in Team Rocket, it was a surprise to me that not many people do. Plus Violet catching the good and bad Gym Leader's attention is always an interesting thing to think about. Heh, you actually guessed the plan for the Fairy types.**_

_**Sesshyluhvr: Thanks, it was fun to type and hopefully the first official battle between her and Green didn't disappoint.**_

_**Kunoichi69: Yes Koga was the leading commander, I did drop several hints with how he said he specialied in status ailments, had a shuriken Pokeball, only the beginning of modified Pokeballs I plan to introduce, and the poison types he's used along with being like a Ninja. I do plan to give them great, realistic reasons, you'll have to wait and see though. Parasite will eventually get her time to shine, especially once she gets some more moves and I figured having Stinger react to being the only male would be hilarious for a bit.**_

_**DarthMonkey: Yeah, not going to lie I was hoping to catch Parasite with a different ability when I played the Fire Red game, but I managed to work around it and Parasite really surprised me with how she was doing in the game. I already have the nickname chosen for the Venonat/Venomoth but I'll take the Scyther and Pinsir ones into consideration as I haven't given them nicknames in the game. Oh and you guessed the right gender, I wasn't planning on the genders when I caught my team, I found it hilarious when it happened.**_

_**Rmarcano321: Thank you and Late Holiday Wishes to you as well!**_

_**BradiLain: Thank you and it's no trouble, I've been having too much fun typing this story. It was difficult to actually type the Gym Leader conversation because whenever I do stories I typically kept it to two or three people talking at once, this was the first time I've had that many people at the same time, originally I was going to have all eight along with the Elite Four, but decided to start small. I'm glad everyone was distinct and spot on, I was very worried about that at the time. If you want to read the Manga there's a website called TenManga. Com that you can go to read them for free.**_

_**Alright before I post this if you enjoyed this Pokemon story perhaps you can give my other Pokemon story-a Mystery Dungeon one that's been up for awhile a try, I just updated it to having six chapters earlier today.**_


	9. Cerulean Cape

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 09: Cerulean Cape**_

"Parasite, you okay?" Violet asked with concern in her tone as her newest Pokemon was stumbling a bit after taking a Poison Sting from Stinger.

They were currently training up past the Nugget Bridge where they managed to fight quite a few trainers with Pokemon like Geodude, Slowpoke, Spearow, Oddish and Nidoran-both male and female.

Pretty good variety for her team to train up against, though she still had a problem with training up Parasite who kept getting knocked out before Bide could be completed. And Scratch wasn't too strong of a move for the type of Pokemon they faced here.

It was enough for the Mushroom Pokemon to be pretty despondent to the others who were raking in a lot of wins. The loss against Green was motivating them pretty well.

"Bzt?" Stinger's tone also held some concern as he knew that Parasite was weak to poison attacks, they were trying to help her work up an endurance to it much like how Silk practiced using Confusion on him to help his endurance.

Besides, he didn't want to use Twineedle on her if Poison Sting was doing that much damage.

Parasite just looked away, feeling weak compared to them.

Seeing that, Violet easily picked her up and held her close with a smile. "Hey it'll take some time, Stinger and Silk had a long way to go in the beginning, you should've seen when they were Kakuna and Metapod," She revealed to her. "There wasn't much we could do at that stage."

It didn't work due to how Parasite said nothing and Violet sighed before glancing up at Stinger who gave a nod, watching the Beedrill fly off towards Silk who was strengthening her Confusion by lifting rocks much like how one would lift weights.

'_It would help if Paras wasn't limited with moves._' Violet thought as she knew that was the real reason. '_But most of her strength comes from TM's._'

Once she gets to Celadon she should be able to get some great TM's, though she would only be able to afford a few of them and she wants to get enough for the whole team instead of just Parasite.

But for now she was stuck with the moves she could learn naturally and if the Pokedex was right, which it usually is, then the next one should be Leech Life.

A Bug Move which would help immensely given how each move has their own type and they're stronger when a Pokemon of its own type uses it like how a water Pokemon using a water move is stronger than a normal type using a water move. They called it Same Type Attack Bonus or STAB in school if Violet remembers correctly.

Leech Life gets a bad rap due to how Zubats were notorious for using it and Supersonic making them pretty easy to take down by even beginner trainers. But when a Bug Pokemon uses Leech Life it gets a boosted effect making it a bit stronger.

It also heals the Pokemon who uses it which would help Parasite even more. Besides the only Bug type move she has in her arsenal is Twineedle on her Beedrill and that was it. Kind of weird that there aren't that many bug moves compared to other ones now that she thinks of it.

Hearing a cry, Violet glanced over to see Stinger practicing a rapid fire string shot, switching between them and Twineedle, breaking Silk's focus as she began to return the favor by trying to catch him in a Confusion.

Violet watched to make sure it wouldn't get too out of hand like it usually did, but she didn't intervene as she noticed that this was helping them out a lot, especially since Stinger was getting faster from dodging the psychic attacks while Silk was getting faster at firing off Confusion while in motion given how she always stood still to do that.

Seeing that they had it handled, Violet turned to continue training Parasite only to give a yelp when a long, shining blade sliced through the air in front of her.

Her yelp gained the attention of Stinger and Silk as they move to fight the new threat only to stop as Samurai stood there with a grin, sheathing his sword. "Greetings Violet of Viridian, it seems that we meet again."

"Samurai?" Violet felt her eye twitch at what just happened. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

If she walked any further when that happened that would've been painful.

Instead of looking perturbed, Samurai kept his grin. "Of course not, I wouldn't do that if there was a risk of injuring you." He promised before eyeing her three Pokemon. "You've certainly gotten stronger."

Taking a breath to calm her heart from the scare, Violet got the hint. "You want to battle?"

"Of course, I need to regain my lost honor." Samurai said already holding up a Pokeball with Violet seeing that he had three which confused her. "One on one?"

Surely he should have four if he was being a Bug Trainer.

But she shrugged it off and placed Parasite down, giving a nod at the mushroom Pokemon who scurried out there with Samurai eyeing her.

"You took on quite the challenge, even Bug Catchers tend to avoid raising a Paras," Samurai revealed, surprising her. "Their dual weakness against both flying and fire types are the reason, but they can be strong if trained right. I'll have to see about catching one soon."

So that meant his third Pokemon was a Beedrill most likely.

However Samurai sent out a Pokemon that clearly wasn't a Beedrill nor was it his Metapod that had to be a Butterfree at this point.

It was a Venonat with bushy purple hair and red jeweled eyes as a pair of antenna's quivered in the air.

"How did you get a Venonat?!" Violet asked as they could only be found further to the South-East of the Kanto Region which would take awhile to get to.

"I'm from Fuschia City, I've had Venonat just as long as Pinsir," Samurai said with a shrug. "He was knocked out the last time we met from another battle, so I wasn't able to show him off."

On hearing that Violet figured it made sense as the two got ready with her checking her Pokedex to see that the Venonat was nearly lv. 20.

That meant it should only know Tackle, Disable, Supersonic and Confusion. But the battle with Green went through her mind along with remembering how Samurai's Pinsir knew Swords Dance.

She can't assume that was all he knew.

"Stun Spore/Supersonic!" Both Bug Trainers ordered with the two Bugs springing into action to try and outdo the other.

Sadly the Supersonic shot through the Stun Spore, easily blasting it away as Parasite hissed from the noise that began to mess with her head as she stumbled around.

"Now Venonat, use Tackle!"

Venonat listened to Samurai slamming into Parasite who went rolling but as she got up with Violet ordering a Scratch, she ended up scratching herself.

'_This is bad._' Violet thought as she was at quite the disadvantage.

Samurai didn't let up. "Now use Confusion to knock her back!" He ordered with the Venonat's eyes glowing right as Parasite was being lifted up before being slammed into the ground, skidding across it.

Thankfully it was enough to bring her back to her senses, though from how she was wincing it would seem that her health was in the yellow while Venonat was at full health.

"You are unfocused," Samurai said looking at Violet seeing that she wasn't fighting like she did last time. "Your head isn't in the battle."

Violet didn't say anything to that, instead trying to think of a way to turn this around.

"Fweh!" Silk cheered for Parasite despite how bad it was looking while Stinger just watched without saying a word.

The Poison Bee Pokemon was worried about how this was going as he wanted Parasite to get stronger so the three of them could better protect their trainer. But so far the Mushroom Pokemon wasn't keeping up that well.

He had to remind himself that he didn't do so well in the beginning either and he knew that Parasite has improved immensely since joining the team, but it wasn't enough.

"Bzzt." Stinger gave a low cheer after a bit which made Silk give him a weird look that he returned with a glare, daring her to make a comment about it.

Violet however knew that she couldn't afford to use Bide because it would lock Parasite up and she was certain that the mushroom Pokemon couldn't take too many Confusions. Stun Spore won't reach the Venonat so Scratch was all she could do.

Wait, there was a way for her to use Stun Spore, she just had to time it right.

"Tackle once more." Samurai ordered, guessing that Violet wasn't going to say anything, so he continued the battle and Violet waited until Venonat got close.

"Stun Spore all around you."

As Violet gave the order, Parasite gave a cry as the spores began to shoot out of her mushrooms and surrounded her like a shield right as the Venonat made contact.

Skidding back a bit, more injured now, Parasite was panting right as Venonat felt his limbs lock up.

"Now Scratch, use hit and run tactics." Violet ordered as Parasite gave a low cry and shot in, hitting the Venonat before running back as the bug went to attack only for his limbs to lock up again.

"Clever." Samurai muttered seeing how he fell for the trap, but not calling it dishonorable, having learned that there was more to battles than honor at this point in his journey.

Violet didn't hear him as Parasite kept the hit and run tactics up, having immense luck with Venonat's limbs locking up each time and before long, the Venonat was just as injured.

But luck ran out as Venonat was finally able to fire off a Confusion catching Parasite off guard before slamming her into the ground to where she was knocked out.

Violet felt her shoulders slump at yet another battle was lost while Samurai returned Venonat, not saying anything about his 'honor' being restored as he knew neither of them used their best Pokemon.

As strong as his Venonat was, it pales in comparison to his Pinsir and two Butterfree's.

Same with her as looking at both her Beedrill and Butterfree, Samurai knew that if she fought with those two, chances were he would've lost.

Violet finally returned Parasite, her hat hiding her eyes before Samurai spoke. "The battle could've gone either way," He said surprising her. "If Venonat didn't break out of the paralysis, you would've won."

"But I lost." She said her mind was still on both this battle and the one with Green.

"And you defeated me before." Samurai reminded her, raising a brow at her.

Hearing that Violet squirmed, glancing at Parasite's Pokeball before placing it on her belt. "So how many Gym Badges do you have Samurai?" She asked, hoping to take her mind off of the loss.

"Gym Badges? You're collecting them?"

The question threw Violet off guard. "You're not?"

"No, I'm only traveling and building up my team." Samurai responded with a shrug. "I don't plan to take the Gym Challenge or enter the Indigo Tournament, I take it you do?"

After a second, Violet gave a nod. "Yeah, I have the Boulder Badge," She revealed, glancing towards Stinger and Silk to see that they seemed to be talking about something, before returning her gaze to Samurai. "I plan to challenge the Cerulean Gym soon."

"You have quite the road ahead of you." Samurai cupped his chin in thought. "I take it that your Paras only knows two moves?"

"Three." Violet said rather quickly with Samurai blinking at that, wondering why she only used two. "Um I figured Bide wouldn't work on you."

"I see." Samurai took that in, but still seeing how much of a disadvantage her Paras seemed to be at. "I heard rumors that there was a man selling a TM in Cerulean City, the name escapes me but perhaps it would be one to give your Paras more coverage."

That made Violet's eyes widen, not expecting that, though she grimaced wondering how much it would be and if she would have enough money.

But still it was something that she desperately needed to ensure that Parasite does keep up with the others.

"I'll look into it, thanks Samurai-wait what's your name?" Violet looked down at her feet in embarrassment. "I never did get it."

Samurai blinked before chuckling. "I see, I may have forgotten to give it, my name is Brian, but I honestly prefer Samurai."

Violet repeated the name in her head before nodding as she and Samurai separated with her vowing to win the next time.

Perhaps Parasite will be a Parasect the next time they do battle?

* * *

Eventually Violet made it to the Cerulean Cape, a rather popular tourist destination where couples usually go for a date, though Violet didn't really get that concept but she did enjoy seeing the sunset reflecting off of the water given how it was around evening.

She knew it would take some time to get back to Cerulean, but she didn't want to leave at the moment as she wanted the image of the sunset burned in her mind for the remainder of her journey.

"I should look into getting a camera to use whenever I see things like this."

With that thought Violet sat down to rest for a bit, keeping her Pokemon in their Pokeballs as they were tired from all of the trainer battles, but it was enough for Silk to learn Whirlwind while Stinger was nearly caught up to her level.

Parasite was very close to learning Leech Life, Violet has taken to switch training her against the wild Pokemon and it helped just not with her self-esteem. It didn't help that some of the trainers looked down on her team as there were literally no other Bug Catchers in the route.

Hearing a noise, Violet tensed and looked to the side to see a Rattata bursting out of the grass, though for some odd reason it had a human head which made her stare, unsure if she was seeing this or not.

"Phew, lost them," The Rattata managed to say and Violet's jaw dropped in shock. "Who knew that Oddish could be vicious?!"

"A talking Rattata?" Violet muttered, unable to comprehend that.

It seemed that despite the human head, its hearing was the same as a regular Rattata as he suddenly turned towards her with the two being in a staring contest.

"Uh," The Rattata looked unsure as the last time he ran into a person they tried to catch him and he wasn't willing to risk a Pokeball hitting him. "Hi?"

Violet just stared, gobsmacked, something that the Rattata didn't really blame her for considering if the situation was reversed he would feel the same.

But she wasn't trying to catch him, so he felt that he could use this to his advantage as he ran towards her.

That turned out to be a mistake as she grabbed Stinger's Pokeball. "S-Stay back." She said unsure of what to do.

Realizing he was most likely scaring her, the Rattata tried to stand on its hind legs and raise its front paws in a calming manner only to fall and land on his back where he struggled for a bit.

The scene would've been comedic if Violet wasn't unsure of what was going on.

"W-Wait don't attack, I just need some help." The Rattata cried out as he tried to get off his back before using his tail to fix himself. "I'm not a Pokemon, I'm a Human."

Violet blinked, trying to imagine that. "Uh are you sure?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Sure the face was human but on the body of a Rattata?

"Yes! I only look like this because of an experiment, I can't fix it myself but if I had help I could." The Rattata said with Violet hesitating before deciding to give him a chance as she placed her Pokeball back on her belt and approached him.

"What do you need?"

The Rattata sighed in relief before getting to business. "I need someone to operate the computer system while I'm inside of the machine that did this to me, my name is Bill, perhaps you've heard of me?"

Violet frowned, trying to think about it before it clicked. "Wait the Pokemaniac?"

Wasn't he the one who made the transfer system to help Trainers keep more than six Pokemon?

"Exactly, I was trying to improve the transfer system but well there was an accident." Bill looked rather sheepish. "You're the first human that hasn't tried to catch me so I'm taking advantage of this."

Okay Violet could see that being a good reason. "So where do you live?"

"A bit down the cape, my sea cottage is there." Bill pointed in the direction with Violet nodding as she walked towards it. "What's your name by the by?"

"I'm Violet." Violet responded with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same, I just wish it was when I was normal instead of like this." Bill used a paw to rub the back of his head. "It's rather embarrassing."

"What's it like?" Violet asked curiously.

It's not everyday you meet someone who knows what it's like to be a Pokemon after all.

"Well I'm tiny, I don't have opposable thumbs and I'm prey to a lot of the critters around here." Bill listed off given how a Spearow and an Ekans tried to eat him earlier. "Though the enhanced senses were pretty nice and I know more about a Pokemon's perspective to help out with my research. That's always nice."

Violet gave a nod, finding that rather interesting and before long they were at the Sea Cottage that was locked.

"The Key is underneath the mat, I had to jimmy the window open a bit to get out." Bill explained to her.

Moments later they were inside where Bill was placed inside of a rather complex looking machine with a second one being nearby. "Alright, just press the button on the computer and it'll take care of the rest."

"You just need me to press a button?" Violet quirked a brow at him while the human turned Pokemon pawed the ground a bit.

"I have to be inside while you press the button." Bill revealed with Violet getting that.

So she walked to the computer and waited until Bill was ready before pressing the button as the machines began to flash with some sparks showing. The flashes made her grimace as she had to look away while the machine began to make a lot of noises, leaving her to be worried that it might blow up.

Eventually the noise died down and the doors on both machines opened, one with a Rattata that ran out, sniffing the air while a human walked out of the first one.

It was a seventeen year old teenager with messy brown hair, wearing a ruffled blue t-shirt and wrinkled green slacks.

"Man it feels great being human again," Bill said groaning as he stretched. "You never realize how much you miss being bipedal and having fingers until you don't have them."

Violet gave a small giggle. "I think I can understand that."

Bill gave a start before giving her a grateful smile. "Thanks for that Violet, if you weren't around there's no telling what could've happened." He said walking up to her. "Though I still have the oddest urge to build a nest and collect fruit."

The image of this Bill building a nest like a Rattata sent Violet into a bit of a giggle fit while he looked embarrassed before snapping his fingers.

"I know the right reward for you." He said opening his desk drawer where Violet could see a few wrapped snacks, most likely so he could snack while researching before he found a paper voucher. "Here you go."

Accepting it, Violet read what it said and stilled. "A Ticket to the SS. Anne?!"

The biggest cruise ship in Kanto? One that's extremely hard to get one for?!

Wasn't this type of ticket worth millions?!

"They invited me but I'm not really one for parties, I think you'd enjoy it more." Bill said showing that he wasn't planning on going, so at least this was the ticket wouldn't be a waste. "It'll dock in two weeks in Vermillion, so I hope you enjoy the party."

"I-I can't accept this, it's too much." Violet protested but Bill held up a hand.

"Trust me it's not too much, you really helped me out of a jam." Bill reassured her before eyeing her Pokeballs. "I take it you're a traveling trainer?"

When Violet gave a nod, Bill continued.

"Well there are quite a few strong trainers on the ship, enough to where your team will gain a lot of experience to get stronger, just give it some thought alright?"

Thinking about it a bit more, Violet relented and placed the ticket in her bag.

"So what were you doing out at the Cape by yourself anyways?" Bill asked curiously. "Were you waiting for someone?"

If she was he would really feel bad for intruding on that despite his circumstances.

Violet shook her head at the question. "No, I was just watching the sunset, I spent this whole day training my team up to challenge Misty."

"Ah you're taking the Gym Challenge," Bill held a nostalgic look in his eyes. "That's quite a goal, what Pokemon do you have?"

Violet fidgeted. "Beedrill, Butterfree and Paras."

"A Bug trainer?" Bill's voice actually sounded impressed which surprised Violet. "Not often you see a team like that around here, they must be strong."

The unexpected praise made Violet flush. "I-I'm not that strong."

The last two losses were fresh in her mind.

Bill seemed to be rather surprised by how she was acting, but decided not to push.

Instead he glanced at the time. "It'll take you at least a couple hours to get back to Cerulean by foot." He voiced with Violet thinking she should get started. "I have a spare room for tonight if you want?"

"You already gave me the ticket you don't need to." Violet tried to protest but Bill waved it off.

"It's fine, it wouldn't hurt for you to stay the night and then head to Cerulean in the morning."

Thinking it over, Violet gave a slow nod.

To Be Continued…

_**Party Data**_

_**Starter**_

_**Name:**_ Stinger

_**Species:**_ Beedrill

_**Type:**_ Poison/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Nature:**_ Naughty (Up Attack/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Capable of taking hits. (Up Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 24

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 3

_**Ability:**_ Sniper

_**Moves:**_ Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack, Focus Energy and Twineedle.

Became Violet's Starter in Chapter 01: The Phantom Pokemon.

Evolved into Kakuna and again into Beedrill in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

_**2nd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Silk

_**Species:**_ Butterfree

_**Type:**_ Bug/Flying

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Bold (Up Defense/Down Attack)

_**Characteristics:**_ Thoroughly Cunning (Up Sp. Attack)

_**Lv.**_ 24

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 5

_**Ability:**_ Compound Eyes

_**Moves:**_ Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Supersonic and Whirlwind.

Joined the team in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Metapod in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Butterfree in Chapter 04: Rock Hard Determination.

_**3rd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Parasite

_**Species:**_ Paras

_**Type:**_ Grass/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Naive (Up Speed/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Hates to Lose (Up Sp. Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 19

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 7

_**Ability:**_ Dry Skin

_**Moves:**_ Scratch, Stun Spore and Bide.

Was captured in Chapter 06: Trials of Mt. Moon

_**This took awhile to type, mostly because I realized I didn't have a plan for how to do the meeting with Bill and how I wanted to do the character, plus I did want to bring Samurai back to show that he was improving as well. Yes Violet lost another battle, but if it was a three on three she would've won and Samurai knew it.**_

_**I hope to add more to Bill's character in the next chapter as all you have to go on him was the small interaction in the game and I based him off of his manga counterpart which has a lot more to give. Besides that nothing really special happened. The chapter was rather short too.**_

_**But her team is definitely getting stronger with Silk learning a new move that will come into play a lot in the story, I have plans for how Whirlwind can be used and Parasite is almost at the level to learn a Bug Move along with the news of someone selling a TM in Cerulean she's about to become a force to be reckoned with.**_

_**Seriously it was hard to do good training with Paras in the beginning, especially since she didn't have any good moves at the time. Same thing when I started with Weedle and Caterpie during my playthrough before this story, I wanted it to be authentic so I deposited the starter upon catching those two and got my ass kicked a lot in the beginning due to unlucky crits before they evolved. Took two hours of grinding before I started to rake in wins.**_

_**No Pokemon only scenes in this chapter but I hope to add some more later on.**_

_**Pokemonking0924: Yeah her strategies were good, but she needs to keep a calm head whenever they fail, so far that's her main weakness. Green found the TM's as they were the ones you find in the game. Yes Parasite did do great against the Pidgeotto but that was because no one expected Bide, now that it's known it won't work again so she's back at square one, though she's almost strong enough to be able to handle it herself as she'll get two new moves soon. It's great you enjoyed the scene between Stinger and Silk, I found it charming to type and a lot of fun, it's something I hope to expand upon, especially when more team members come into play. I do have plans for the honey in the near future, that's for sure.**_

_**Starlord Master: Heh thank you.**_

_**HiveMind: Losing can always be disheartening, it's always how one deals with it that can make all the difference and Violet will get through it, she's already made it pretty far which says something about her skills as a Bug Trainer. Interesting proposition about taking advantage of the Pokemon Center being a hub for trainers, I might do that in the future, though she won't be getting any TM's, currently they're one time use only so not many trainers would willingly give one up at the moment. But information, training tips and wilderness survival tips would be great for her to learn.**_


	10. The Tomboyish Mermaid

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 10: The Tomboyish Mermaid**_

"Well now, your Pokemon sure are lively." Bill couldn't help but comment the next morning as Violet was giving them some berry and leaves soaked in the honey that Stinger and Silk collected.

Violet smiled a bit bashfully. "Thank you."

She meant it too, it was great to meet people who don't look down on the type in general. So far only Prof. Oak, Samurai, Brock and now Bill seem to be rather supportive of the team she chose to train.

But there were a lot of people who think otherwise sadly enough.

Parasite however kept to herself in isolation no doubt even more despondent after the battle with Samurai, though she did speak up whenever Silk spoke with her, the butterfly Pokemon making an effort to keep the mushroom Pokemon involved.

Stinger however just ate, happy to be tasting honey with his meal again as the last time was when they were in Viridian City.

Going for so long without it made it taste even sweeter.

"So I take it you plan to challenge Misty?" Bill asked watching the team before glancing at Violet.

"I do, but I heard that there was someone selling a TM in Cerulean, I want to get it for Parasite and train her up until she learns Leech Life." Violet revealed before realizing that Bill most likely had no clue which one was Parasite as she blushed. "Oh and Parasite is Paras."

"I see." Bill already guessed as Paras was the only one who naturally learned Leech Life. "That's a good plan and your Paras is close to evolving."

Hearing that made Violet beam as it was always awesome to see an Evolution.

"Once I do get her trained up with two new moves I plan to face Misty with her and my Butterfree." Violet didn't miss how Stinger gave a start at hearing that. "I want to use Stinger as he's my starter but Misty has a Starmie that's part psychic and I don't want to take any chances."

"Fweh." Silk gave a slight gloat while Stinger glared and jabbed a stinger in her direction.

Parasite looked between the two and slowly stepped back not wanting to get involved.

"Not a bad strategy, and your Paras has the best advantage in the gym, especially if she can learn Leech Life and get a hit on the Starmie." Bill mused with Violet giving a nod. "It's too bad she can't learn attacking grass moves naturally."

That made Violet's shoulders slump. "Yeah having a grass move would be nice."

She won't lie and say she's not disappointed but she still wouldn't change this team for anything.

Bill stroked his chin in contemplation before smiling. "Hey how about I give you a lift back to Cerulean?" He offered catching Violet by surprise. "I can have my Abra teleport you and I need to take care of some errands."

"Y-You don't have to." Violet stammered out, looking down. "You already gave me a ticket to the SS. Anne and let me stay the night."

"It's seriously no trouble at all," Bill looked pretty amused by this. "If you weren't around I would still be a Rattata and probably eaten by any of the predator Pokemon, I nearly suffocated because of an Ekans the other day."

Violet actually blanched at that, having a flashback to when she nearly suffocated before shaking it from her memory, not wanting to break down.

Bill didn't notice that as he turned to search through his desk for the Pokeball containing his Abra. "Believe it or not, Abra was my first Pokemon, though he's pretty lazy and didn't want to evolve," He said, catching Violet's interest. "It was fine with me as I was more of a researcher than a battler."

With that said he sent out his Abra who just levitated in place, though its ear twitched as he realized that Bill wasn't alone and Violet tensed as she actually felt a slight pressure in her head.

Bill frowned. "Enough of that Abra, Violet's a friend." He said recognizing what his Pokemon was doing and just like that the pressure was gone. "Sorry about that, I should've warned you that he's a bit untrusting of strangers."

"It's fine." Violet said not really bothered by that. "Stinger was the same way when he was a Weedle."

Bill gave a nod at that before moving to make a quick list of supplies he'll need to get.

* * *

Violet hummed as she was back in Cerulean City after separating from Bill, walking around trying to find the person who sold TM's. She had to ask around to be able to get to the right place but she felt that it would be worth it.

No matter how much that TM was, it would be a must have… Unless it was one that Parasite can't learn.

Perhaps she should find out what TM it is before she buys it or if this person has any other ones.

But that thought went out of her mind as she saw the place she was heading towards surrounded by police as the door was kicked in and her heart dropped.

What's going on?

"Um excuse me." She said approaching one of the officers who had a Growlithe sniffing around.

"Beat it kid, we're busy." The officer said in a gruff tone.

That made Violet shrink back a bit as she saw various other officers casing the scene and decided she should probably leave before they thought she was contaminating the crime scene.

She watches cop shows all the time, so she knows a thing or two about that, then again she shouldn't rely on things she sees on TV.

Taking a few steps back, Violet saw someone out of the corner of her eye looking rather shifty as he was walking by wearing a dark blue jacket and jeans, the guy was actually keeping an eye on the officers and their pokemon as they continued their investigation.

Finding that a bit odd, Violet wanted to get the officer's attention but figured he wouldn't listen and tell her to leave again.

'_It's none of my business._' Violet thought to herself as she wasn't an officer.

She was a bug catcher with one badge.

For all she knew this guy could have powerful Pokemon that could easily take her down.

But what if he was the one responsible for this?

Violet didn't even realize she was already following him, her legs moving before she could think.

The man was really starting to act suspicious as Violet attempted to be sneaky, keeping her distance to avoid being seen and all that.

Eventually the man decided to cut through an alley with Violet hesitating before moving to follow, sending Silk out in the process.

She quickly placed a finger to her lips to keep Silk quiet and pointed to the sky with the bug Pokemon quickly understanding.

As she took to the sky, Violet slowly walked down the alley only to frown as the guy wasn't anywhere nearby-.

"I knew someone was following me." Violet jumped as the guy was actually above her on a fire escape with a dark look. "What do you want kid-hm?!"

The guy's face changed to one of recognition which stumped Violet before the man grinned.

"You're the brat who messed up our plans in Mt. Moon." The man said with Violet taking a step back with some fear.

This guy was a part of Team Rocket.

Reaching for Stinger's Pokeball, Violet felt some pressure on her mind as another shape emerged from behind the nearby dumpster.

It was a short, round creature with a yellow torso and a brown midsection going down to its feet, tired looking eyes that were now glowing purple and a yellow trunk on its face.

With her vision swimming, Violet knew this was bad as the Drowzee was messing with her mind while the Rocket Grunt chuckled. "Did you really think I was going to wait here without sending a Pokemon out? You kids are certainly naive." He knew he already won as his Drowzee was exceptionally skilled with its psychic attacks. "I think I might be due for a promotion by taking you to one of the Executives."

Violet could feel her senses failing, a glazed look beginning to appear in her eyes before a String Shot hit the Drowzee right in the eyes, cutting off the Hypnosis that it was doing.

"Wha?!" The Grunt asked only to see a rather livid Silk fly down in front of Violet who shook her head to clear it.

She did have enough of her senses back to put on a timid smile. "D-Did you think I would follow you without letting one of my Pokemon out?"

Hm, perhaps her light-headedness made her a bit snarky? But she was really happy she thought about letting Silk out, otherwise this would've ended badly.

The grunt glared before jumping down from the fire escape. "Alright kid, let's take care of this," He said before giving an order and throwing a second Pokeball. "Drowzee, use Disable. Machop, use Karate Chop."

Seeing the second Pokemon come out, Violet knew that she couldn't treat this like any other Pokemon battle so she sent Stinger and Parasite out. "This guy is a part of Team Rocket, Stinger, use Twineedle on the Drowzee! Parasite Stun Spore on both of them! Silk, Confusion on Machop!"

Stinger began to give a loud buzz on hearing the words Team Rocket with his eyes flashing as he began to fly at the Drowzee at high speeds making it stop using Disable which freed Silk to launch her psychic attacks.

Despite not knowing what was going on, Parasite listened, falling into the support role of the fight, the spores paralyzing the two Pokemon while the Rocket Grunt began to panic.

He wasn't expecting this type of resistance from the brat.

Reaching into his jacket that was now unzipped to show the Rocket Uniform beneath, the guy pulled out a whip and swung it, catching Stinger by surprise as it smacked into him.

It was enough for the Drowzee to catch him in a Confusion looking rather injured and ignoring the paralysis as it began to use Hypnosis.

Seeing that, Silk used her Confusion to send the Machop flying into the Hypnosis Pokemon.

The Rocket Grunt was about to change his plans and have his Pokemon attack the kid, but before he began to cough as a few spores reached him and his eyes widened as he completely forgot about the Paras who managed to sneak around the fighting to hit him with the Stun Spore, his limbs locking up right as Stinger and Silk finished off his two Pokemon.

Violet gave a sigh of relief at how that went and was happy that they managed to win before they heard footsteps rushing as a few Growlithes followed by Officers rushed to the scene, no doubt the Puppy Pokemon managing to track the scent of the Rocket Member as they were actually dumbfounded to see the member of Team Rocket paralyzed while the young Bug Catcher had him surrounded with her three Pokemon.

Feeling slightly nervous, Violet gave a small wave.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that stunt you pulled was?!" Violet flinched as the chief of Police, Officer Jenny was laying into her. "You put yourself and others in grave danger young lady."

The officer had cerulean colored hair and amber eyes, wearing a decorated blue police uniform giving her a harsh look.

Violet couldn't find anything to say, a bit scared.

"If that Grunt had a Koffing or a Weezing he could've ordered it to Self-Destruct and even in the alley the results would've ended with serious injuries." Jenny said knowing that the range of the explosion could reach far if the one using it was skilled enough.

Any Pokemon who could learn those moves were not taken lightly given how they could be used for terrorism.

Violet winced, not even thinking about that.

Seeing that she wasn't talking, Jenny sighed and lightened up, thinking that perhaps the kid learned her lesson. "That aside you did help capture a member of Team Rocket," She relented seeing the kid glance up at her. "But don't think for a second that it makes what you did okay."

Violet gave a shaky nod.

"Good, now there's someone who wants to meet you." Jenny said, turning to walk away, opening the door. "You're up, I'm going to go check up on the interrogation."

Shifting a bit, Violet was wondering who wanted to meet her before the Cerulean City Gym Leader walked in with the girl giving a start.

"So you're Violet?" Misty asked, closing the door behind her, giving the bug catcher a one over look before smiling. "Nice to finally meet you."

Violet blinked. "Finally?" She asked, sounding a bit timid.

Misty smirked as she was standing outside while Jenny was laying down the law into Violet, so she took it as a victory that Violet finally spoke after that before sitting across from her. "Yeah, your name has come up a bit between all the Gym Leaders, Brock mentioned you in his report for what happened at Mt. Moon." She revealed with Violet being rather surprised by that. "Though I didn't think our first meeting would be at the Police Station."

"M-Me either," Violet clasped her hands together nervously beneath the table. "I was going to challenge you soon."

Hearing that made Misty grin. "I look forward to it."

'_Are they doing the good-cop bad-cop routine on me?'_ Violet couldn't help but think before Misty continued.

"I'm not going to lay into you like Jenny did, I think she already drilled it into your head about how bad of an idea following the guy was." Misty stated seeing Violet look away in embarrassment. "But why didn't you tell any of the officers instead?"

"I didn't think they would listen, one of them told me to go away when I tried to ask what was going on."

Misty hummed at hearing that, now getting it. "So you thought following the guy was better?"

"I didn't realize he was a member of Team Rocket." Violet protested before looking down.

"Look I'll be straight with you, you did a great job but you're just a kid, a rookie trainer at that," Misty said in an even tone. "You shouldn't be involved in something like this, the guy wouldn't have gotten far to begin with once the officers got his scent and they had me on standby in case he was dangerous. Next time just leave it to the professionals, okay?"

Slowly Violet gave a nod, understanding what she meant..

They were right, she shouldn't have gotten involved.

"But, the person he stole from was pretty grateful and asked me to give this to you." Misty pulled out a brown colored TM with Violet's eyes widening, the action making Misty grin. "It's the TM for Dig, a ground type move."

With that said she tossed it to Violet who fumbled with it in an attempt to catch it. "Thank you."

"You can thank me by battling me." Misty said standing up before gesturing to the door. "Come on, I think you're good to go."

* * *

Back in her room at the Pokemon Center, Violet was looking through the Pokedex with a look of glee on her face.

That battle with the Rocket Grunt was apparently enough for Parasite to learn Leech Life, giving her another move for the battle and she could learn Dig.

Having a Ground-Type Move would be crucial, especially since the next Gym after Misty was an Electric one, and a rather brutal one if the rumors were to be believed.

Still she already had Parasite learn Dig pretty easily, now they just needed to practice her two new moves before she was ready to face Misty which would be tomorrow.

Violet put it off long enough, especially since she wanted to make it to Vermillion to both get her third badge and check out the SS. Anne sometime in the next two weeks.

"Still according to this, Parasite will evolve in four more levels." Violet wondered if she should train her up to that point or challenge the gym as she is.

While she was doing that, her three Pokemon were speaking to each other a few feet away.

Stinger was both annoyed and happy.

Annoyed because he wasn't going to be able to fight in this Gym, but happy that they succeeded in protecting their trainer from Team Rocket this time.

He could see even Parasite was showing a bit more joy then the last few days, whether it's from not being defeated when it mattered or learning some new moves finally was up in the air.

Plus when she evolved she'll be able to be of more use in a battle, something that Stinger looked forward to eagerly, especially when that means he'll be able to battle her seriously rather than treating her with training wheels as the humans called it.

Despite wondering if he was using the right term, Stinger shook that thought from her head before looking at Silk with a buzzing noise, telling her she better not lose the next day.

Silk just gave him a dry look reminding him how he lost against Brock's Onix in their first Gym Battle making him cross his stingers, declaring that he wore it down for her.

Looking at them, Parasite spoke up saying she'll do her best earning a nod from Silk while Stinger took that as progress that she was getting confident.

"Alright, let's get some last minute training in." Violet closed the Pokedex, ready to head to one of the training fields at the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Violet was a bit nervous as she stood in front of the Cerulean City Gym the next day, taking a deep breath.

She could do this.

'_Come on you've challenged Brock in your second week as a trainer._' Violet tried to psych herself up only to blink as she counted how long she's been a trainer.

Wow it's been twenty days since she first got Stinger.

Certainly felt longer.

Bracing herself, Violet entered and walked down a hall until she came to what looked to be an arena made in the middle of a swimming pool.

"Hello?" Violet looked around before the lights turned off as a spotlight shines above where a diving pool was.

Misty stood there wearing a strapless two piece blue swimsuit with some sandals before she dove off the diving board, doing a few flips right into the water.

Blinking at that right when the lights came back on, nearly blinding her, Violet saw Misty burst out of the water on top of a Dewgong, giving a grin at the rather dumbfounded bug catcher.

"Welcome to the Cerulean City Gym, normally I go into the formalities of asking your name and how many badges you have but since we both know that how about we just skip to the rules?" Misty suggested as Dewgong gave her a ride to her side of the field where she got out. "This will be a two-on-two battle only you can switch out, understand?"

Violet gave a determined nod as it was the same rules that applied to the Pewter Gym.

"Great! Now many trainers who want to turn pro have a policy about Pokemon." Misty crossed her arms before a podium rose next to her containing two Pokeballs that she uses in her one badge obtained battles. "I wonder what your policy is?"

With that said, Misty tossed one of the Pokeballs out to show Staryu, a golden brown starfish Pokemon with a red jewel on the center as it spun in the air before landing on the field.

Seeing that, Violet sent out Silk noticing how Misty grimaced before covering it up.

"Is something wrong?" Violet asked not sure what that was.

"No, just something I need to deal with." Misty reassured her before getting serious. "Staryu, Water Gun!"

"Hiyah!" The Staryu shot a stream of water from one of its legs right at Silk who dove out of the way, using Confusion to send it back.

It didn't do much obviously, but Silk continued when Violet ordered a Supersonic.

"Go for a dive!" Misty smirked right as Staryu dove into the water, dodging the sonar-like attack while Violet grimaced.

Great, she never fought anyone who dodged by disappearing beneath the water.

"Careful Silk he could be anywhere." Violet strained her eyes in the water, trying to spot a brown shape moving, but she couldn't see anything.

Suddenly the Staryu shot out of the water with a spinning tackle that nailed Silk before disappearing back into the water.

Silk managed to right herself, but it was too late as she landed in the water right where the Staryu kept slamming into her, disappearing into the water.

"Your Butterfree is now in Staryu's element, not many Pokemon can escape when that happens." Misty said as Violet looked worried at seeing the hit and run techniques that the Staryu was using.

"Silk isn't like many Pokemon." Violet countered, eyes scanning to look for a way out, knowing that if she could get out of the water she'll be fine. "Use String Shot on the field to pull yourself out."

Hearing the order despite being underwater, Silk listened, first using her ability to see Staryu coming and positioning herself to use the force of the tackle to knock her to the surface.

Once that happened, she immediately shot a String Shot to the field where she began to pull herself much like how Stinger used to move as a Weedle and a Kakuna.

"Intercept with Tackle." Misty ordered taking note on how Violet kept going despite the disadvantage.

Not often you get a trainer who kept going to the end, most would just forfeit their Pokemon at this point, while it's not a bad thing to do this early in the journey, it was something that was frowned upon once one made it into the League.

It shows that she's willing to go the high road to earn her victory instead of taking the easy way out.

Misty began to look rather competitive as the Staryu was just about to hit the Butterfree who almost made it to the field.

"Quick use Stun Spore!"

"Wha?!" Misty clearly wasn't expecting that as Silk listened using the remaining powder on her wings to hit the Staryu right before it could make contact, paralyzing the Star Shape Pokemon while also contaminating the water, much to her ire.

Same with the Dewgong who quickly got out before he could get paralyed.

'_Great, now I need to empty and clean the pool._' Misty mentally complained.

However that had the consequence of Silk losing the protection against water as her wings were now too wet to fly without the powder protecting them.

But she made it out of the water, her wings drooping as she stood on the field while Staryu was beginning to sink due to the lack of movement, but Violet ordered a Confusion that grasped the water type and made him shoot out of the water only to slam into the field repeatedly where he remained unconscious.

"Rather risky strategy." Misty said seeing that her Butterfree was now at a disadvantage. "You do realize that not only can't she fly but you can't use any more powder attacks right?"

"Perhaps but now your second Pokemon can't go in there without risking being paralyzed."

"We'll see about that, Starmie get ready!"

Out came Misty's second Pokemon, a Starmie, the evolved form of Staryu who was purple with a few more extra legs and a larger gem.

Starmie made a noise before seeing the contaminated pool while Silk put on a determined look despite being essentially crippled.

Violet was almost tempted to forfeit Silk, but knew that Parasite wouldn't be able to win by herself the way she was now. Especially given how she can't use Dig on this field due to how it would go into the water.

But she can't use confusion because this Starmie was half-psychic so she had a resistance to it. So she had to be smart.

"Bubblebeam!"

Hearing that as a barrage of bubbles shot out of Starmie's gems, Violet reacted.

"Use String Shot to get out of there and then Supersonic."

Silk listened, firing a String Shot on the field a bit to the left, pulling herself out of there right as the Bubbles slammed into the spot where she was, kicking dust up before firing a sound wave at the Starmie who changed the course of the Bubblebeam to intercept the Supersonic, destroying it.

That time it hit Silk sending her back, injured but not out.

Misty actually looked impressed by how Violet was using String Shot given how many bug catchers tend to avoid using it whenever their Pokemon evolved, going straight for the offensive or status inducing moves.

'_Can't use Harden because the Bubblebeam will bypass it._' Violet's mind was working overtime trying to find a way around Misty's ace to do as much damage as she could. '_Silk won't be able to stay up much longer._'

Then an idea hit her.

"String Shot all around you." Violet decided to limit how much Starmie could move with Silk firing a rapid fire of the silk.

It was a repeat of what she did to Brock and Green, nothing new but it does work to an extent.

If she could limit it, then the fight would be easy.

But Violet was beginning to realize that Misty hadn't called out a single psychic type move making her frown as she could've used Stinger in this fight without too much trouble.

That would've been nice to know earlier and sure she could've sent him out after Silk given how she hasn't sent Parasite out, but she did promise to use her.

Misty saw what Violet was doing and called for a Water Gun, which Silk dodged, using String Shot.

Just one move and it was already causing her such a headache.

Finally, Silk used the same move making contact with the Starmie before pulling herself in for a Tackle, hitting the water/psychic type to where it almost stepped into one of the string shot traps.

"I think I see why you're calling her Silk." Misty said dryly as Silk was looking very exhausted.

Silk went to fire another one only for nothing to come out, making Violet panic.

It seemed she used it too much for this fight, she won't be able to do it anymore, something that Misty took advantage of, finally nailing the Butterfly Pokemon with a Bubblebeam, knocking her out.

"If someone told me that a Butterfree that couldn't fly would be giving Starmie some trouble I would've laughed." Misty revealed, while Violet returned Silk. "You raised her well."

"Thanks, but it's time to finish this." Violet sent Parasite out.

Misty's eyes widened at seeing the Paras and came to a realization while forcing another grimace at seeing a bug down. "Her ability is Dry Skin isn't it?"

That limited Misty's Starmie to only Tackle given how this was one of her lowered level teams.

Violet just grinned. "Parasite, use Stun Spore!"

Keeping a cool head, Misty ordered her Starmie to dodge, watching as it moved between the leftover string shots to dodge the spores that it kept sending out, before ordering a Tackle.

Violet waited until it got too close. "Leech Life!"

Misty hastily ordered for Starmie to get out, but Parasite managed to pounce on the water type using her now glowing claws to pierce one of its legs.

Starmie managed to throw the bug off as it landed easily, but not without looking ragged from the rather effective attack.

Violet ordered another barrage of Stun Spores to keep the Starmie moving as it kept dodging and eventually she got lucky when it stepped in one of Silk's traps, keeping it still long enough for the pores to hit it.

Seeing her locked in place, Violet ordered another Leech Life with Misty desperately trying to get Starmie to go into the water where the Paras wouldn't reach it.

It seemed that with Starmie paralyzed she was willing to use the polluted water now.

But Starmie's limbs remained locked up long enough for Parasite to pounce once more, the super effective move being enough to knock Starmie out.

"Yes," Violet cheered as Parasite looked very surprised at winning before Violet scooped her up in a hug. "You were amazing, Parasite!"

Sure the real MVP of this fight was Silk given how if the field wasn't littered with String Shots this fight would've been much harder, but it was Parasite's first Gym battle and she won.

"Wow, you're too much." Misty said returning Starmie as she began to walk on the field, being mindful of the traps that were placed there before making it to Violet where another podium rose up with a small teardrop shaped badge along with a blue covered TM.

Taking it, Misty presented it to Violet with a smile. "Here, take the Cascade Badge to prove that you defeated me."

Violet slowly accepted the badge feeling rather proud to have won two badges so far.

Three weeks ago she never thought she would have one let alone two.

It was pretty surreal.

"You can also have my favorite TM." Misty pulled the TM off the Podium to give to Violet. "Though I don't know how useful Bubblebeam would be for you."

Violet understood what she meant but accepted the TM with a grateful nod.

Sure none of the bugs she planned to catch can learn it, but TM's had their uses.

"Come on, let's head to the Pokemon Center." Misty said, surprising Violet who blinked at her in confusion. "What? Something I said?"

"I thought Gym Leaders have Healing Machines in their Gyms." Violet sounded unsure, remembering how Brock had one.

"We do, but the Cerulean one is shut down and being repaired, long story." Misty waved that off. "Besides it doesn't hurt to have Nurse Joy look to see how my Pokemon are doing."

Tilting her head to the side a bit, Violet shrugged that off and followed after her.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Party Data**_

_**Starter**_

_**Name:**_ Stinger

_**Species:**_ Beedrill

_**Type:**_ Poison/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Nature:**_ Naughty (Up Attack/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Capable of taking hits. (Up Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 25

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 3

_**Ability:**_ Sniper

_**Moves:**_ Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack, Focus Energy and Twineedle.

Became Violet's Starter in Chapter 01: The Phantom Pokemon.

Evolved into Kakuna and again into Beedrill in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

_**2nd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Silk

_**Species:**_ Butterfree

_**Type:**_ Bug/Flying

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Bold (Up Defense/Down Attack)

_**Characteristics:**_ Thoroughly Cunning (Up Sp. Attack)

_**Lv.**_ 26

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 5

_**Ability:**_ Compound Eyes

_**Moves:**_ Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Supersonic and Whirlwind.

Joined the team in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Metapod in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Butterfree in Chapter 04: Rock Hard Determination.

_**3rd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Parasite

_**Species:**_ Paras

_**Type:**_ Grass/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Naive (Up Speed/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Hates to Lose (Up Sp. Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 22

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 7

_**Ability:**_ Dry Skin

_**Moves:**_ Scratch, Stun Spore, Bide, Leech Life and Dig.

Was captured in Chapter 06: Trials of Mt. Moon

_**Alright, chapter ten and Violet now has her second badge under her belt along with Parasite finally learning some moves. It was a bit of a struggle for the Mushroom Pokemon the last four chapters, am I right?**_

_**Anyhow she also fought a Rocket Grunt, got in trouble with the Police because let's face it no one would let a ten year old off the hook for getting involved with the Pokemon world's equivalent of the Mafia.**_

_**Hopefully I kept the Gym Battle rather interesting, though the best one was Silk the Butterfree's role in the whole thing, especially since Starmie was rather limited once Parasite came out for obvious reasons.**_

_**Oh and Sorry for the stupid chapter name, I couldn't think of anything at the moment, might change it if something better comes up or leave it like how it is.**_

_**I better get this posted because of work coming up, but Happy Valentines Day everyone!**_

_**Now for the Reviews.**_

_**PokemonKing0924: Yeah, you can be surprised by the strategies that can come with being limited, like how damn useful String Shot can be outside of the games. Hopefully future battles with Samurai can be just as interesting and she managed to get the TM for free due to how she got it. Yeah the side effects of Bill's transformation always makes me laugh. I hope you enjoyed the Gym Battle.**_

_**Starlord Master: Thanks and I would have to say the Grimer line because of obvious reasons, she doesn't really hate any Pokemon but she has a severe fear of Grimers now.**_

_**BradiLain: Exactly, it would be rather unbelievable if she won every time, that's why I hinted at past losses in the earlier chapters before showing the main one she lost. I do plan to have more interactions with Bill and Violet, when I looked over it I saw the beginning of what would eventually become a sibling-like relationship. It would be a waste not to have more in the future.**_


	11. Vermillion Preparations

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 11: Vermillion Preparations**_

"Two badges." Violet muttered to herself with a grin, sitting in the waiting room of the Pokemon Center, looking inside of her trainer case.

She currently had Stinger and Parasite with her, the latter not really taking any damage from the Gym Battle. Silk however had to be checked out given the amount of hits she took along with her wings being checked out to make sure there wasn't any permanent damage.

Even though Violet was concerned for her Pokemon, she couldn't be any prouder of Silk.

She'll certainly be sure to use String Shot a lot like that for both her and Stinger, it was too great of a strategy to pass up in case they can't fly in a fight.

Closing it up, Violet glanced up as Misty sat across from her, wearing a whitish blue jacket that she grabbed before leaving the Gym.

She was also holding two cans of lemonade, holding one out to Violet who blinked in surprise before accepting it with a grateful smile.

"It shouldn't take too long for Nurse Joy to check out our Pokemon, your Butterfree just needs time for her wings to dry and I'm certain that my Starmie didn't do too much damage." Misty promised, opening her can of lemonade. "You should really come back once you get all eight badges, I'm positive Dewgong wants to battle you eventually."

"I take it Dewgong is a member of your real team?" Violet asked remembering the Pokemon that Misty rode on before the battle started.

Just like how she saw the Rhydon and Golem that belonged to Brock.

Misty grinned widely at that. "One of them, I caught him as a Seel that was pranking people in the Seafoam Islands, he was the fourth member of my team." She said with a look of fond memories. "He's mellowed out since then but he does love to pull a prank every so often."

Violet imagined that before opening her lemonade to take a sip.

"Hey do you mind if I ask a question?" Misty asked, Violet raising a brow, especially when she forced another grimace down. "Why bugs?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just curious, what made you choose… Bugs to train?"

Seeing how she hesitated when asking that, Violet pondered how to answer.

"Because people always called them weak." Violet finally said thinking back to how she was always picked on long before she got Stinger. "Always put down, back home some people said that real trainers don't use them."

As she spoke, she tightened her grip on the can of lemonade, some of the aluminum bending a bit.

Misty was quiet as she heard that, beginning to see a bit of a picture.

Violet spoke as if she knew how it felt.

"Well I think you've shown that's not true." Misty said in an attempt to change the direction of the conversation and it worked as Violet glanced back up at her. "Was Butterfree your first Pokemon?"

"No Stinger, my Beedrill was."

Again she saw Misty stiffened up, only this one was even worse than the other times as her pupils dilated a bit, something that really concerned Violet.

"Is something wrong?" Violet was unsure if she wanted to know or not.

Going quiet for a bit, Misty sighed and placed her drink down. "It's nothing personal, I just had a very bad experience with bugs in my first month as a trainer," She said, struggling to find the right words to avoid sounding offensive. "I only had a Staryu, Magikarp and a Poliwag before we ended up being chased by a horde of Beedrill."

She left out how she didn't get away and had to spend a good week in the Hospital from all of the stings she suffered.

Since then she has had a severe phobia of Bug types, enough that she would always react rather violently when she was younger.

It's been four years since and she'd like to think she made a lot of progress from there, but show her a Beedrill and she loses it. That's why she always keeps Dewgong out in case one of the challengers does send one out, the Sea Lion Pokemon always helps her keep calm.

Violet seemed to have caught on to the fact that Misty didn't manage to escape the Beedrill as she grimaced. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Misty forced a smile on her face, looking rather eager to change the conversation. "So I take it that you'll be challenging Surge next?"

"He's the Vermillion Leader right?" Violet asked, going with the change. "I heard he's from another region."

"The Unovan Region I think, but he's very loyal to the Kanto Region." Misty said thinking back to the stories she's heard about Surge and his guerilla warfare tactics in the war. "He's the first true challenge any trainer faces in their journey."

Violet took that in, knowing the stories from the News Reports as some people have tried to sue the man for extensive damage to their Pokemon, but they never went anywhere as the Lightning Unovan always ensured he never did permanent damage, making it acceptable in the eyes of the League.

It was a good thing that Parasite knew Dig as that would give her an advantage and she knew that Silk would be at a huge disadvantage there.

Especially since she can't see what team he'll use now that she has two badges.

"No way am I giving up now." Violet said, remembering how she nearly did after losing to Green.

Misty gave a nod, her lips twitching at that. "That being said, it doesn't hurt to train your team up a little, but Vermillion is beautiful this time of year, not to say that Cerulean isn't great but it does have the sea."

Violet listened with a curious look as she's never seen the sea before.

There was an ocean out near Pallet Town, but she didn't really explore the small town.

After all, until early this month she never left Viridian-.

Violet tensed as she realized she never once called her Dad since she left Viridian, he most likely had no idea that she was even on a journey, let alone the danger she was probably in due to her luck of running into Team Rocket.

Since she was legally an adult no one called him because she was in the Hospital, it was one of the things she signed when she was getting her license created.

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, Violet realized that Misty stopped talking and was giving her a concerned look from how the young trainer was staring off into space.

"Sorry, just realized I haven't called my Dad since I started this journey." Violet muttered with Misty nodding at that.

"You going to call him now?"

"Yeah I should." Just like that, Misty's name was called on the intercom to pick her Pokemon up.

"I should get back to the Gym, there are probably more challengers coming in now, especially since the tournament is this year." Misty sighed given how it was always busy this time of year for Gym Leaders.

As she got up to get her Pokemon, she gave Violet another nod along with a grin.

"If you're ever in the area, stop by the Gym if you need anything."

* * *

Violet stood at the Video Phone, her throat feeling dry from her nerves.

She had no idea how her Dad would react to her being on a journey.

Especially if he saw that she was wearing Mom's straw hat.

Would he understand that part or be angry that she took it from the shrine? Would he demand that she return home?

If he did, she wouldn't know what to do because she wanted to continue her journey.

She's seen so many amazing things since starting and has met some great people.

It was almost enough for her not to call.

'_Stop putting it off._' Violet scolded herself before she slowly pressed the right buttons for his work number down in Saffron City.

Violet's nerves grew even more with each ring, wondering when he would pick up only for it to go straight to voicemail.

"_**You've reached Phillip Hawke, I can't get to your call right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you soon.**_"

Hearing a beep, Violet felt her heart go in her throat.

This wasn't how she imagined letting him know before she swallowed the lump that formed.

"Hey Dad, it's been awhile since I last called so I wanted to talk," Violet got out using her free hand to mess with the bottom of her shirt to keep herself distracted. "You're probably wondering why I'm calling from a Cerulean Number, well the thing is I'm a Trainer now, I've been going on a journey the last few days."

The more she spoke, the more confidence she gained in leaving this message.

"It's been a lot of fun, I'm doing the Gym Challenge and I have two badges so far, I'll be heading out towards Vermillion soon, I'll try to call again while I'm there. I hope that you're doing well in Saffron, I'll be heading out in that direction someday for the Gym, perhaps I can visit where you work when I do?"

She won't lie, the thought of seeing what it was exactly that her Dad does did excite her a bit.

"I should get going, I have a lot of stuff to take care of before I start the journey to Vermillion, I love you Dad."

With that she hung up, feeling better but she also had a sad smile that she didn't really get to talk to him.

But she decided to make one more call and punched in the number.

Before long, Prof. Oak picked up.

The Professor looked a little ragged much to Violet's surprise, but he still smiled. "Violet, what can I do for you?"

"Just checking in Professor." Violet said, shifting a bit.

This was only the second time she called him and she was still rather unsure of what to say to the man.

"Are you okay?" She finally decided on that with Prof. Oak blinking at the sudden question before realization dawned.

"Don't worry, I just had a few all-nighters doing some research." Prof. Oak reassured her with a smile. "I did this all the time in my youth."

Sometimes discoveries or science don't wait for anyone to be well rested.

"I take it that you just gained the Cascade Badge?" Prof. Oak asked with Violet nodding in confirmation. "I should be receiving the footage soon enough, I'll be sure to look into it soon."

If anything he was really looking forward to it as both Violet and Green have shown good strategies during the Pewter Gym and Green's battle for the Cerulean Gym was rather remarkable.

So Violet's should be just as remarkable.

"I also see that you have a Paras, the data was sent to me the moment you caught one."

"Parasite is an amazing member of the team," Violet's smile got wider as she began to talk about her recent addition. "It was a tough start, but she's really showing a lot of strength in her battles now."

Prof. Oak gave a nod at that. "Though they're not used much in a battle sense, researchers always examine the mushrooms on the back of Paras allowing for medical breakthroughs to reach new heights," He explained to Violet who was listening with rapt attention. "Their mushrooms are used in a lot of the potions that are available to trainers."

"I never knew that." Violet looked rather awestruck at that.

"Not many people do, it's because of Paras that our natural lifespan was extended quite a bit. In ancient history the natural lifespan of humanity was at most forty years." Prof. Oak explained, making Violet's eyes widen in shock.

"Forty years?" Violet whispered, not expecting that.

"That's not to say that there were some people who aged past that back then, but in ancient history things weren't as peaceful as they are now, Humanity was rather new and the world was full of strife, disease, ancient Pokemon being predators," Prof. Oak listed as times were harsh back then. "Nowadays we're in a time of peace, Humanity and Pokemon live alongside each other and our natural lifespan has increased quite a bit since then. Pokemon such as Chansey and Paras are responsible for that and they're still making strides to this very day."

Prof. Oak held a nostalgic look at that before coughing as he was getting rather carried away.

He really needed to stop giving out lectures every now and then.

"Enough about that, how have you been enjoying Cerulean? Did you explore the area already?"

"I explored all the way up to Cerulean Cape," Violet grinned, remembering the meeting with Bill, almost laughing at thinking about it. "But the sign confused me about it being a spot for dates."

Hearing that, Prof. Oak had to stop a chuckle from escaping. "I think you'll understand when you're older."

Violet blinked before shrugging it off.

"I did meet Green before that," Just like that Violet had a sour look. "I lost against him."

"Ah, I remember Green mentioning that." Prof. Oak said in a careful tone, not repeating how annoyed he was with the 'easy' fight.

It seemed that Violet guessed that the Professor wasn't saying what was actually said, but she gripped the phone rather tightly. "I'll beat him the next time we battle."

Prof. Oak raised a brow, having a bit of a flashback to his old rival back when he was a trainer.

He could see some similarities between his rivalry and the one that bloomed between Violet and his Grandson.

Hopefully they sort it out better than he did as while his old rival was doing well she was rather bitter towards him for a few reasons.

A beeping sound made Prof. Oak glance to the side. "It was nice talking to you Violet, but I need to get back to my research," He said knowing that this couldn't wait. "I wish you luck on getting your next badge."

"Thanks Professor, be sure to get some sleep too." Violet said, showing that despite his reassurances she was still a little concerned for the man who chuckled in response before the video call cut off.

* * *

That evening, Violet had Silk back with explicit instructions not to let her battle for the rest of the day as the powder should be back in her wings by tomorrow, something that she was grateful for.

Violet didn't know how she would feel if her strategy ended up crippling Silk for life.

But right now she had Parasite out who was clinging to her shoulder as she walked around Cerulean doing some last minute preparations before she headed out towards Vermillion the next day, knowing that it would take her at least nine days before she got there.

If she ended up in a lot of battles on the way there was no question that Parasite would definitely evolve right before she gets there and she was excited about that because evolving would help Parasite gain the strength she needed to win more battles.

Parasite seemed to be rather enjoying riding on her shoulder, especially with the sun shining on her back to keep her warm.

Thankfully it wasn't harsh sunlight as that would actually injure her thanks to the Dry Skin ability, but right now it was nice.

She also seemed to have a sense of wonder on her face as she looked around the area.

"We have plenty of food and medicine to last us all the way to Vermillion if we're careful and we also have quite a bit of money due to both the battles and the two jars of honey we sold." Violet was looking through a notebook she bought in order to keep her thoughts organized.

This was one she bought for preparations while she also bought another one to list out training and ideas for strategy.

She already had ideas she wanted to implement, like with Stinger she would train up his Poison Sting and String Shot as Poison Net, to combine the moves. There were also ways she wanted to list the ways to use String Shot, to shorten the commands up and not call out what she was doing.

For example back when he used String Shot to have a makeshift Rock Throw, she wanted to make it into an official move for him to use.

She also wanted to make a few for Parasite once she learned enough moves, but perhaps she could do something with Dig?

Just like that an idea of how to use Dig came to Violet that she had to write down to avoid forgetting it.

She already had five strategy codewords she wanted to train her team up in.

Parasite tilted her head as she looked at what Violet was writing even if she couldn't read it, her mushrooms twitching with curiosity.

Seeing her trainer in one of those 'moods' that both Stinger and Silk warned her about, Parasite gazed upwards to see the clouds passing by and that captivated her.

To think she missed something like this by staying inside of Mt. Moon as the humans called it, always burrowing underground to keep from being eaten by Zubats.

Now here she was knowing more than Scratch and holding her own in battles with powerful Pokemon.

And soon she'll be even stronger.

"You comfortable Parasite?" Violet asked, glancing at the Paras who gave a small cry of confirmation. "That's good."

If there was one thing she missed about being away from the city it was the fact that she can't let Stinger out without causing a panic, same way about how some trainers can't let Pokemon like Onix out due to their size. It was something that Violet thought was rather unfair towards the Pokemon, but she could see why they had something like that put in place.

The moment she begins her journey to Vermillion she does plan to let Stinger out to fly around, same with Silk.

It's more fun with all of her Pokemon being out in her opinion.

* * *

That night, Violet looked very surprised when she saw on the News about the Elite Four taking down a Rocket Base that was hidden in Cerulean, most likely getting the information out of the guy she helped capture.

It seemed they were looking into Cerulean Cave due to the amount of powerful Pokemon there, it was enough to have a warning for everyone to stay away unless they were trainers for years or had enough badges.

Due to Team Rocket taking an interest now, it seems that they were placing a Ace Trainer base there to ensure that they don't disturb the cave.

Good thing too, the last thing Kanto needs is for Team Rocket to have access to the Pokemon inside of there.

"I wonder how many bases they have in Kanto?" Violet pursed her lips in concern, not wanting to think about it all that much but she couldn't help it.

With how long they've been around they have to have a few of them where they could hide out and recover if the League goes after them.

While it's good that one was taken down, unless they find more Team Rocket will remain a constant threat to various trainers.

She was included due to her actions this month even if they were accidental.

"Just need to avoid them." Violet whispered to herself.

As long as she stays away from them she'll be fine.

Surely her luck can't be that bad… Right?

Shaking her head with a yawn, Violet figured she should probably get some sleep so she'll get a head start towards Vermillion.

Placing her hat on the nearby desk, she began to undo her hair before realizing that it was starting to grow out a little.

Her hair was beginning to reach her shoulder blades now when last she checked it barely touched her shoulders.

And her bangs were starting to get in her eyes, something she tried to brush away.

A part of her wondered if she should get it cut while here before deciding she could do that in Vermillion.

She didn't want to waste any more time.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Party Data**_

_**Starter**_

_**Name:**_ Stinger

_**Species:**_ Beedrill

_**Type:**_ Poison/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Nature:**_ Naughty (Up Attack/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Capable of taking hits. (Up Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 25

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 3

_**Ability:**_ Sniper

_**Moves:**_ Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack, Focus Energy and Twineedle.

Became Violet's Starter in Chapter 01: The Phantom Pokemon.

Evolved into Kakuna and again into Beedrill in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

_**2nd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Silk

_**Species:**_ Butterfree

_**Type:**_ Bug/Flying

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Bold (Up Defense/Down Attack)

_**Characteristics:**_ Thoroughly Cunning (Up Sp. Attack)

_**Lv.**_ 26

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 5

_**Ability:**_ Compound Eyes

_**Moves:**_ Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Supersonic and Whirlwind.

Joined the team in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Metapod in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Butterfree in Chapter 04: Rock Hard Determination.

_**3rd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Parasite

_**Species:**_ Paras

_**Type:**_ Grass/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Naive (Up Speed/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Hates to Lose (Up Sp. Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 22

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 7

_**Ability:**_ Dry Skin

_**Moves:**_ Scratch, Stun Spore, Bide, Leech Life and Dig.

Was captured in Chapter 06: Trials of Mt. Moon

_**Okay this has to be the shortest chapter in this story, I'm sorry it took so long only for the chapter to be pretty short. I didn't want to have her begin the journey to Vermillion in the middle of the chapter, so basically this one was showing her resting up and preparing for the journey ahead as well as some one-on-one bonding with Parasite. Plus some more world building, mostly to explain the ace trainer presence in Cerulean Cave, I figured with the strong Pokemon there it would make sense for Team Rocket to be interested, too bad Violet inadvertently ruined their chances by getting one of their members caught.**_

_**Also a bit more development on Misty explaining her reasons of being scared of bugs, which I think is realistic because I myself was terrified of wasps because earlier last year I was helping my Dad move firewood and didn't see a nest above me, it was hidden in a tree and the wood I was carrying was big enough to smack it.**_

_**Long story short I got stung four times and was terrified of anything buzzing for a good while, good news is that I found out how fast I can run so there's a bright side.**_

_**So I have a bit of experience with being scared of bugs which helped me write out the reasons for Misty's fear.**_

_**Oh and if you like MHA I started a story where I added the Elemental Heroes from Yu-Gi-Oh GX to the mix, so give that a read if you want.**_

_**Alright let's get the reviews and then post the chapter.**_

_**Pokemonking0924: I know right?! So many missed opportunities in the anime and people don't realize it because they stick with the game versions. Oh yes she is a trouble magnet, she wasn't even on a journey and she interfered with them catching Mew in the beginning for crying out loud. And it's only going to get worse for her down the road. Misty will like Silk soon, but her bug phobia is a bit more severe due to the reasons shown in this story, even if she's better than how she used to be.**_

_**Starlord Master: THanks and I have no clue how many chapters this story will have.**_

_**Pyrojack25: Yup, Croagunk was always amazing when it came to Brock and I guess the Black and White Anime is good for newcomers and it has its moments but watching it annoys me because of how it has Ash makes stupid mistakes he should've learned from in the past, but looking past it I do enjoy it once I get into it.**_

_**Kunoichi69: It was a slow start for Parasite, but it's finally showing results, especially with her knowing more than three moves that can give her more to do in a fight. Silk was really the big MVP of that fight, especially with how she set the traps and contaminated the water to help even things out-or make it one sided on Violet's end really. Oh Stinger will definitely play a big role and more when it comes down to it. Misty might be hot headed in the Anime but this version is more based on the Manga/Game version and she's a few years older which had her mellow out and mature when it comes down to it, though she is still uncomfortable with bugs at the moment.**_

_**BradiLain: Thank you, I'm happy I was able to keep the Gym Battle interesting, it was a lot of fun to type once I got into it.**_

_**Basjetball: Thank you, typing the story of an underdog bug catcher was something I was very interested in once I got into my playthrough of Fire Red. Plus with how much lore I can expand on as compared to everything else I type about Pokemon is my passion which really helps this story.**_


	12. A Surging Battle

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 12: A Surging Battle**_

Violet showed a wary look as Parasite was busy battling a Raticate belonging to a Picknicker who looked rather smug. And for good reason, this battle wasn't going too well with how fast the tawny colored rat was.

It's been five days since Violet has left Cerulean and she's spent those days either battling or walking.

Surprisingly there have been a lot of trainers on the road, most of them coming from Vermillion where they seemed to have been cutting their losses against the Gym Leader there, each one she met shared a story of how brutal Surge could be in a battle.

It was almost enough for Violet to make a change of plans.

But she pushed onwards and as she did so the difficulty of her opponents have increased given how most trainers seemed to have evolved Pokemon to battle which really put her team to the test.

She's faced Pokemon like Pidgeotto, Fearow, Nidorino and Nidorina.

Enough to keep her team's momentum up with getting stronger and she knew that Parasite was so close to evolving. The Bug just needed a push.

"Finish that pest off with Hyper Fang!" The Picknicker ordered much to Violet's annoyance as the Raticate shot forward with its fang glowing and enlarging.

Thinking fast, Violet decided to try out one of the special moves that she had Parasite practice. "Quicksand!"

Parasite quickly dove into the ground, with the Picknicker blinking in confusion. "Quicksand? That's not a move."

Violet just smirked as Raticate began to rush around the field to keep the mushroom Pokemon from pinpointing its location, thinking she was just using dig.

The Raticate was surprised however when the whole battlefield began to collapse with the Picknicker trying desperately to order the Raticate to get out of there.

Quicksand was basically just Dig, only instead of coming up to attack, Parasite dug enough beneath it to collapse the field, basically mimicking an actual quicksand.

"Now Leech Life!" Violet grinned as Parasite lunged out of the sand as the Raticate was struggling to move and latched onto it, knocking the rat out.

Seeing Raticate unconscious, the Picknicker just recalled the Pokemon and left in a huff while Violet was grinning from ear to ear.

This was the first time they pulled the move off in a battle and she couldn't be any happier with how it worked.

With Quicksand as she was calling it, Parasite was truly a force to be reckoned with.

And her smile got even bigger when Parasite began to give off a glow after shuddering.

Finally, she was evolving.

Parasite's whole shape began to get bigger, gaining two feet as the two mushrooms combined to form an even bigger one and soon a Parasect stood where the Paras once was.

Its entire body was covered by the one huge red cap mushroom with yellow spots and she could see pure white eyes and a small body beneath it with three pairs of legs and two large pincers.

Feeling happy, Violet immediately took the Pokedex out and began to scan her.

"_**Pokemon Registered. Parasect the Mushroom Pokemon.**_"

'_**Pokemon #47**_

_**Species: Parasect**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Current Level: 24**_

_**Height: 3'03**_

_**Weight: 65 lbs.**_

_**Ability: Dry Skin-Restores Health if sprayed with water, however if this Pokemon is hit with fire it will be severely injured.**_

_**Nature: Naive**_

_**Characteristic: Hates to Lose.**_

_**Moves: Scratch, Stun Spore, Bide, Dig and Leech Life**_

_**Information: A host-parasite pair in which the mushroom has taken over the host bug. This Pokemon prefers damp places and can infest trees to drain its nutrients from the roots. Warning, should the mushroom ever be removed this Pokemon will die.**_

_**Needed for Evolution: Fully Evolved.**_

_**Registration Complete.**_'

Slowly, Violet's smile fell at seeing this.

Mushroom takes over?

She glanced at Parasite who just stood there, not saying a word and realized that the pure white eyes weren't just for show and panicked.

Did this mean that Parasite was gone?!

"P-Parasite?" Violet asked, trying not to panic as she got to one knee and placed a hand on the giant mushroom.

Still nothing.

"No." Violet whispered no longer excited about her Pokemon evolving as some tears began to form.

If she knew that would happen she wouldn't have tried to evolve her Pokemon.

And she can't get the mushroom off without killing her-.

A large red pincer gently rubbed her face as Parasite made a small noise making Violet gasp in surprise.

It was small but it showed that Parasite was still in there despite the mushroom now being in control and Violet felt relief.

* * *

That evening, Violet was making camp after a few more hours of walking and the fact that she wasn't as sore as she would've been at the beginning of her journey showed her how used to traveling she was getting.

Her three bugs were out and about as well, though Parasite kept to herself, acting almost robotically compared to the others and she could see that both Stinger and Silk were a bit uncertain about that after realizing it.

But she did test Parasite out in a battle and while she seems a bit emotionless now she still responded to her orders well enough and she was definitely stronger and even took hits that would've knocked her out before with ease.

Placing three different bowls down with various leaves and berries in two while the third one had dug up tree roots, Violet opened a jar of honey and poured some of it over the contents of the bowls.

Once that was done, she took a step back as Stinger and Silk flew to theirs with eagerness and Parasite just walked over without a word.

Seeing that put Violet off a bit but she shook her head reminding herself of that small action Parasite did earlier.

Instead she opened up her notebook that held the special moves she had for her three Pokemon.

There were some makeshift drawings of her Pokemon doing the moves, though the drawing was very mediocre if Violet was honest, almost akin to stick figures as that was the best she could do.

Next to the drawings were descriptions of the moves and how they would work along with names, some of them crossed out before one was decided.

For example there was Esper Spore for Silk as she could use Confusion to control the powder attacks and make them fly around enemies, though they still haven't gotten that one down yet. It took a bit of concentration and left Silk open for a few seconds which was vital in a match.

Then there was Whack-A-Mole, though Violet was rather unsure of the name wanting something better as it was for Parasite with using Dig, only making several holes and tunnels for her to pop in and out doing hit and run tactics.

Stinger had some that used String Shot, one of them to latch onto the environment around him to use to slam into others, like using it on rocks for a makeshift Rock Throw.

There were so many ideas that Violet couldn't decide which were good.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she was surprised when Stinger landed next to her without making a sound, not even a buzz.

"Hey, you done eating already?" Violet asked with a grin as the Beedrill gave a nod in confirmation before she glanced to see that Silk was almost done while Parasite was eating at a slow pace.

It seemed that part of her stayed the same at least.

"We'll be going to bed early tonight, if I'm right then we'll be in Vermillion in four days." Violet mused in thought. "We're already halfway there."

And that meant halfway to their third badge.

Stinger buzzed with some excitement wanting to fight this Gym soon.

Especially since he missed the last one.

As Violet went back to her business, Stinger looked around the area before he took off flying to ensure that they were alone.

He was still paranoid about his Trainer's safety considering the rather alarming number of close calls there were ever since this journey started and he saw that Silk flew over to Violet to take his place in watching over her while he did that.

Parasite however finally finished eating and then burrowed beneath the ground to sleep in peace.

That didn't bother Stinger as much as it would've with him knowing that Parasite could feel the vibration beneath the ground in case anyone tried to sneak up on their trainer and the Mushroom Pokemon would catch them by surprise if that did happen.

They had all of their bases covered so far.

* * *

"Whoa." Violet breathed out in awe as she stood on top of a cliff a few days later with Vermillion City in sight.

It was beautiful.

The harbor where one could see the ocean and countless ships added to it as this was her first time seeing the Ocean, the salty smell to it more prevalent compared to Pallet Town.

The Giant lighthouse that was powered by a group of Electric Pokemon who take turns to prevent ships from crashing into the harbor at night. If Violet remembers correctly there was a legend of one seeing a giant Dragonite back when it was built, though she didn't really believe that particular one.

Still it made for an amazing story.

Her team were already in their Pokeballs, having been exhausted from a few more battles on the road with them getting tougher and tougher, but they persisted and made it.

That in itself was a victory to Violet, especially wiping the smug looks off of some trainers' faces when they underestimated her Bug Team.

Violet felt like she could stand here and watch the view forever.

So she began to walk towards the city and soon enough she was in the crowds of people, moving between them, trying not to bump into anyone.

A lot of them were trainers and they looked rather experienced given how they ranged from being the same age as her to looking like they were sixteen.

Some of them had two or three while others had six Pokeballs.

Eventually she found herself at the Vermillion Pokemon Center which was packed full of trainers, a lot of them looking very worried as they sat in the Waiting Room showing that the rumors of the Gym she heard about were most likely true.

As she walked past them, Violet found herself interested when she overheard a conversation.

"Someone needs to do something about that Gym Leader, he nearly fried my Pokemon, his damn Raichu is vicious."

"I know right?! There has to be some line drawn somewhere for him."

Taking that into account, Violet grinned as she now knew that Surge used a Raichu which was a pretty strong electric Pokemon as well as a fast one.

The moment she got to the counter, Violet saw how exhausted Nurse Joy looked, though the woman gave her a smile despite that. "Welcome, how may I help you?"

"Can you check my Pokemon?" Violet requested placing the three Pokeballs on the counter. "We just got here from Cerulean."

"Certainly, it shouldn't take too long," Nurse Joy said looking rather relieved that it wasn't another team back from the Gym. "But if you're looking for a place to stay I'm sorry to say that we're full."

Violet winced at that but not surprised given the amount of people around here.

It made sense.

Perhaps there was a Hotel she could stay at?

Shifting a bit, Violet turned only to bump into the last person she was expecting.

Green.

"Hey watch it-oh it's you." Green had a frown on his face while he leveled a look at her. "So you made it to Vermillion after all."

Violet returned the look with a glare of her own, obviously remembering the defeat she suffered against him last time and she was just itching to pay him back for it.

"So what if I did?" Violet asked, watching as Green gave the Nurse his Pokeballs.

Green said nothing to that, instead frowning in thought. "Are you still using Bugs?"

"I am."

"Tch." Green sounded rather annoyed that she was still being stubborn in that but he'll admit that she surprised him.

He was fully expecting for her to train other types after last time.

"Did you already challenge the Gym?" Violet asked, her curiosity making her forget the animosity between the two.

Green actually went quiet, looking rather annoyed before he walked off, making it clear on what happened.

He lost.

That made Violet tense as she knew how strong he was, so the fact that he lost showed how hard of a fight Surge would be.

So she has to keep on her toes if she wants to win.

* * *

It took Violet a while to find a hotel to check into after getting her Pokemon back given the amount of people in Vermillion.

She planned to face Surge in the morning, even if Green did lose she wanted to try and then she had three more days to wait afterwards until the SS. Anne docked… Okay maybe she wanted to have the vindication of beating Surge when Green lost but can you blame her?

Once that was done she planned to backtrack to Cerulean and then head out towards Rock Tunnel.

She did want to head up to Saffron City and see the area there but apparently something happened to close off the gates entering Saffron from all four sides while she was on the road earlier that week.

Hopefully whatever is happening is resolved soon.

Laying on the bed after placing her hat and bag down on the nearby desk, Violet felt like she was on a marshmallow from how she sank into it with a smile before she grabbed a nearby remote to turn on the TV.

Flipping through the channels, Violet saw various cartoons that she always loved to watch before she saw the News speaking about how Silph Co ended up creating a Pokemon.

That caught her attention as Violet wondered if her Dad was a part of that project before it showed a picture of an oddly shaped Pokemon with a pink polyhedral body with a blue beak, mouth and feet.

Apparently this Pokemon was called Porygon and it was a computer program that came to life which fascinated Violet.

To think that a Pokemon was created just like that?

Though she was slightly disappointed when it was revealed to fall under the Normal Typing, she still thought it was cool. Especially since they planned to have a small amount of these Pokemon to be prizes at the local Game Corner in Celadon soon enough.

It even showed various Pokemon that could be won there such as Clefairy, Abra, Pikachu, Dratini, Vulpix, Sandshrew, Growlithe-.

Violet sat straight up as she saw that it was possible to get a Pinsir down at the Game Corner and she grinned.

She was definitely going there to get herself a Pinsir.

Laying back down as the News changed to talk about some weird storm that was seen near Rock Tunnel, Violet placed her hands behind her head, grimacing when she felt how greasy her hair was.

Makes since considering it's been over a week since she last took a shower.

She should probably do that before she goes to bed that night.

* * *

Early the next morning, Violet went to the Gym only to stare at the rather long line, some of the trainers there even had tents out.

It was so long that Violet was actually debating on coming back later in the year when things had calmed down before sighing as she got in line.

Maybe it won't take too long?

Five hours later, Violet was regretting that as while the line did move, she was still a bit away from the Gym, though glancing back she saw that it got even longer.

"I knew that the Gym Challenge was popular but seriously?" Violet whispered only for the person behind her to chuckle.

"Tell me about it, though I think it's because the League letting anyone with a Thunder Badge get on the SS. Anne." Violet turned to see a twelve year old boy with black hair, a light green shirt with a dark green zigzag going across it and tan shorts.

"The SS. Anne?" Violet asked remembering her ticket that Bill gave her as she refrained from clutching her bag.

If that was the case that does answer why there were so many trainers despite the brutality he shows. Anyone would want a ticket like that.

The guy grinned at Violet's surprise. "With it coming to port in a few days we have many last minute stragglers trying to get their hands on the badge to access the ship." Once that was explained, he held his hand out. "The name's Peter Pebbleman. I prefer Pete however."

"Violet Hawke." Violet accepted the handshake. "How long have you been a trainer?"

"Two years, I've been training hard for the Indigo Tournament this year." Pete said clenching a fist with a wide grin while Violet noticed that he had six Pokeballs showing a full team. "I plan to win it."

"Doesn't everyone?" Violet asked, arching a brow while Pete gave a laugh.

"Fair enough, but the chance to win and take on the Elite Four is a huge motivation."

"That sounds fun-WHAT?!" Violet's eyes widened when the words actually registered. "T-Take on the Elite Four?!"

"Yeah, every winner of the League has the option to take on the Elite Four in a full six-on-six battle." Pete looked rather surprised by Violet's outburst. "You didn't know?"

Violet shook her head at that.

"Huh, strange I thought everyone knew that." Pete muttered to himself, rubbing the back of his neck.

Feeling some slight embarrassment as the line moved again, Violet continued the conversation. "So what Pokemon do you have?"

Just like that, Pete's grin widened. "I have a Nidoking, Arcanine, Cloyster, Electabuzz, Scyther and Snorlax." He said with Violet's jaw dropping at the Pokemon he had. "It took me all of these two years to catch and get them up to par with what one would expect from the League."

That was a rather well-balanced team right there and she was excited to hear that he had a Scyther, she almost began to ask questions about it before Pete returned the question.

"What about you?"

Hesitating a bit, Violet relented. "Beedrill, Butterfree and Parasect."

That caught Pete off guard. "You're a Bug Catcher?" He asked not expecting that as Violet felt slightly nervous.

While she was proud of being a Bug Catcher and getting this far, she was enjoying the conversation and she hoped that Pete wasn't one of those trainers who looked down on the type.

He shouldn't since he had a Scyther, but she wasn't sure.

Instead Pete grinned. "They must be strong if you're taking Surge on with that team."

That made Violet beam in relief. "They are, we've won a lot of battles on the road to here."

Sure it sounded like she was bragging but she was just proud of her team.

The two kept talking and before Violet knew it, she was next in line after two more hours.

And just like that she was nervous given the amount of people she saw run out of the gym with terror on their faces.

"Good luck." Pete said as Violet was about to enter, leaving for her to smile at him in thanks.

On entering, Violet blinked in surprise as the Gym itself was rather bare.

There was only a dirt field, nothing to give electric types an advantage like how Brock's field worked for rocks or how Misty had an indoor pool.

There was nothing here to power up Surge's Pokemon and she didn't even see the Gym Leader as she looked around before the bright lights turned on, practically blinding her as through the lights she could barely see a rather giant shadow that stood up from a seat.

Eventually Violet got used to the light and got a better look at the figure only to gape as she had to crane her neck to see the guy's face.

Lieutenant Surge was a giant of a man with spiky blonde hair and what looked to be an army uniform as he gave a dark glare. "So you're the new baby coming into my Gym?" He asked, giving a mad grin. "You sure don't look like you'll last long in combat."

That made Violet glare, feeling like she was talking to Lucy. "Funny I could say the same about you."

… Why did she say that?!

Instead of being angry however, Surge threw his head back and let out a loud booming laugh. "Well now you're feisty, but that can only get you so far." He said, taking a Pokeball off of his belt and primed it. "A Pokemon Battle is a war, let's see how you do little baby."

"My name is Violet." Violet hated being looked down on like that.

Surge actually paused as the grin fell. "Violet Hawke?" He asked, surprising the girl who gave a nod and just like that, the grin returned, though something seemed off for some odd reason. "This might actually be fun, I did plan for this to be One-on-One but for someone who has the brass to say no to Team Rocket, I'll make it three-on-three."

Initially surprised that Surge knew about her run-ins with Team Rocket, Violet figured that the Gym Leaders talked to each other and assumed that was the reason, but she hesitated.

Three-on-Three?

She only had Two-on-Two battles officially so this was a new one.

And it threw a wrench into her plans as she knew she can't use Stinger in the beginning, nor could she start off with Parasite given how Dig would be a vital move here.

So instead, she sent Silk out who gave a cry while Surge just shook his head.

"A Flying Type in my Gym?" He asked in mock disappointment. "You've certainly made a poor choice there."

With that said, he sent out a Voltorb, a Pokemon that looked just like a Pokeball, only with eyes.

Violet subtly checked her Pokedex.

'_**Voltorb, the Ball Pokemon. Usually found in Power Plants, many people have mistook this Pokemon for a Pokeball and were zapped. Warning: This Pokemon is known to explode with the slightest touch. Current Level is 24.**_'

"Let's get this over with," Surge sounded bored despite his eyes giving a cautious look. "Voltorb, use Sonicboom."

A blast of energy erupted from Voltorb, flying at Silk who barely flew out of the way.

Sonicboom, a move that caused a set amount of damage, it can one-shot many Pokemon early in their training. Pretty much a Pokedollar store version of Dragon Rage or Seismic Toss.

"Use Whirlwind on the ground."

Silk did so immediately, the force of the blast making her shoot up enough to dodge the Sonicboom, but it also caused an explosion of dust to erupt on the field, effectively hiding her.

It was times like this that Violet was happy with Silk's ability being Compound Eyes.

Surge didn't seem affected by it, instead just crossing his arms as Silk came in using Confusion, watching as his Voltorb was slammed into the ground.

"Screech."

Something wasn't right.

If Surge was as brutal as any of those rumors pointed him out to be then why isn't he showing it?

"Silk watch yourself." Violet warned with the Butterfree giving a nod.

Surge then grinned. "Self-Destruct."

Eyes widening, Violet ordered Silk to fly out of range of the oncoming blast.

But she wasn't fast enough as the explosion ripped through the air, kicking even more dust up as Silk was caught up in it.

Violet was suffering from it too due to the ringing in her ears along with the dust getting in her throat that she tried to cough out as Silk was still conscious, her wings drooping with the damage showing as burns all around her.

"Hmph, I'll be honest I was expecting that Butterfree of yours to be taken out." Surge gave a nod of respect to the bug seeing that it wasn't giving up despite being on its last legs.

So he returned the Voltorb and pulled out a second Pokeball, sending it out to show a Pikachu that gave a yawn as it stretched before getting on all fours, its yellow lightning bolt shaped tail sticking straight up while sparks were starting to emanate from its red cheeks.

As she watched it, Violet checked the Pokedex again.

'_**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. A group of these Pokemon can cause Thunderstorms. They are known to use their tails in order to monitor their surroundings. If you yank it however it will try to bite you. Current Level is 26. Gender: Male.**_'

"Esper Spore." Violet whispered, not taking any chances but as Silk began to do that, Surge was ready.

"Quick Attack, chain with Double Team."

One could barely blink as the Pikachu slammed into Silk showing immense speed, the hit alone being enough to take the weakened Butterfree out as now the Pikachu began to run around the field with mirage copies of itself doing the same making it hard to see which one was the real one.

Now Violet understood.

The Voltorb was just to check the skill of the trainer, it wasn't meant for a long battle. Anything Surge would see as a threat he would use Self-Destruct on.

With that realization she sent out Parasite who stood there as the Pikachu ran circles around it.

Surge arched a brow at that, but he gave a nod knowing that by using this one any electric attacks used wouldn't be as effective, unless he gets a clean shot.

"Tail Whip and Quick Attack, hit and run." Surge ordered straight to the point. "Keep the Double Team up to confuse it."

It was hard to tell which Pikachu was which as they moved too quickly for Violet to track and she saw Parasite glow blue showing that her natural defense was dropping leaving her open to physical moves right before the copies all surged towards her.

"Dig."

Parasite dove into the ground, barely dodging the Quick Attack but the Pikachu kept the Double Team up.

This Pikachu was way too fast for Violet to take down normally and with it having mirages of itself, the chances to hit it were slim.

So Violet had to attack everywhere on the field.

And she had the right move to do it.

"Quicksand."

She could see from how Surge's stance shifted that he had an idea of what she was doing right as the field began to collapse with the mirages disappearing, the Pikachu giving a cry when it was pulled into the makeshift Quicksand with Parasite being at the center where it lunged for a Leech Life.

"Thunderbolt." Surge grinned as the Parasect made contact.

Feeling its health being drained, the Pikachu focused and unleashed a huge blast of electricity that surged through Parasite, the contact being enough of a lightning rod for the Mushroom Pokemon to spasm in pain, but due to its zombified state she kept her focus and drained the Pikachu of its health despite the heavy damage along with the sparks emanating to show paralysis.

Pikachu was panting in pain from the mixture of attacks, looking ready to drop which made sense considering how fragile Pikachu's could be. They were glass cannons in that aspect being great with speed, but not for tanking hits.

Meanwhile Parasite, while damaged and paralyzed from the hits, was in much better condition.

"Let's finish this with Leech Life." Violet ordered hoping to get some health back as Surge didn't even bother telling Pikachu to dodge, knowing that it was too injured to make it far.

Instead he went full on kamikaze. "Thunderbolt one more time."

Violet winced now seeing a major flaw with Parasite's battling style as the Pikachu went down while Parasite took more damage.

Each one of her moves with the exception of Stun Spore requires contact with the opponent.

She'll have to find a way to give her more range in the future.

But Surge returned the Pikachu, giving the Parasect a careful look before nodding. "Alright now let's get serious."

With that he sent out his ace, Raichu which was bipedal much like Pikachu, only a good foot taller and had dark orange fur and a white belly, large brown ears that were yellow on the inside, ending in a curl, brown paws that twitched, itching for a fight as yellow sparks erupted from its cheeks. The last notable detail was the long thin tail that ended in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Swallowing nervously as the electricity crackled around the Raichu, showing its strength, Violet checked the Pokedex one last time.

'_**Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon. When electricity builds up within its body, this Pokemon can get temperamental, caution even for the trainer is advised. Warning: This Pokemon can let loose up to 100,000 volts of electricity. Death is guaranteed for any human being electrocuted with that amountCurrent Level is 28. Gender: Male.**_'

As Violet read that, Surge frowned seeing this being the third time she was looking at that device.

It was enough to make him curious about what it was but he shook it off.

"Raichu." He called out making his ace look at him while Violet put the Pokedex up. "Go nuts."

Raichu grinned rather sadistically and became a blur, using a Mega Punch that slammed into Parasite making her hiss in pain, stumbling back before Raichu let off a Mega Kick, sending her into the air.

"Stun Spore!" Violet exclaimed, trying to counter but the paralysis chose that time to take in effect, leaving her open as the Raichu let out a Thunderbolt, sending a large amount that knocked the Parasite out effectively despite being nowhere close to the amount the Pokedex warned her of, the smell of ozone in the air.

As Parasite slammed into the ground, a burning smell showing, Violet looked pale now returning her while Surge let out a laugh.

"Now do you see the difference in power?" Surge asked, crossing his arms while Raichu looked bored. "That's the fate that awaits your last Pokemon should you send it out, the first two Gyms are a cakewalk compared to me. No more babying."

After all if someone wants to get into the League Conference, they need to be ready for harsh battles.

The willpower to keep going despite overwhelming odds was something he respected greatly.

He already sent many would-be trainers out with their heads low and tail between their legs. It was a favorite hobby of his, even more when he can let loose like this.

And he could see from how Violet was shaking that she was scared and that made him feel annoyed at how this was the trainer that was giving Team Rocket such a hard time.

The Grunts must be weaker than he thought, he'll have to reorganize the training for them to avoid incidents like Mt. Moon from happening again.

But then Violet gained a look of resolve and sent her Beedrill out. "Stinger watch it, this Raichu is no joke." She warned her Starter. "It practically cooked Parasite in one hit."

That made Beedrill tense up, buzzing in anger at one of his hive members being hurt like that. But it made him cautious.

He knew how powerful Parasite got upon evolving, she was the most defensive out of all of them thanks to her newfound bulk.

For this Raichu to take her down like that meant he can't get hit once.

Raichu smirked and focused another Thunderbolt as the Beedrill moved with Violet ordered a Poison String, littering the field with poisoned filled string shots all around the Raichu, barely flying to the side to dodge the Thunderbolt that would've slammed into Violet if a barrier didn't pop up showing that the Gyms had a built in barrier to defend the trainers from attacks.

But she still jumped from the loud noise it made when it collided with the barrier, Stinger glancing at her in shock leaving him open to a Mega Punch right to the abdomen that sent him flying.

Good news was that the Raichu landed on one of the traps as poison surged through him with Surge not caring for that, instead he grinned, finding this a refreshing pace.

About damn time someone put up a fight for his Raichu, the mouse was getting a bit too cocky for his own good.

"Skull Bash." Surge finally gave an order as the Raichu readied itself, leaving Violet to tell Stinger to use Focus Energy before dodging the attack and delivering a Twineedle that managed to crit twice, knocking the Raichu flying now breathing heavily as the poison surged.

'_We can do this._' Violet began to hope, but Surge's grin told her otherwise.

"Agility and follow up with Double-Edge."

Seeing the Raichu glow red, it became a blur that slammed into Stinger, wincing from the recoil before letting out a Mega Kick, sending the Beedrill slamming into the floor, cracking it as he skidded across it with one of his wings bent badly while the other one was torn a bit.

Violet almost forfeited right there because that looked to be crippling damage right there but Stinger forced himself to stand up, glaring in hatred.

He wasn't going to lose like he did against the Onix, or against Team Rocket.

He was going to take this fat mouse down as the Raichu fell to one knee from the poison surging again showing how close the fight was.

Raichu despite the glare at being pushed this far by a Beedrill did give his opponent a look of respect though, liking the bug's moxie in staying awake despite the damage he did.

"I'll be damned, that Beedrill is something else." Surge complimented despite how worried Violet looked. "A true soldier through and through."

"He's not a soldier." Violet found herself saying in anger.

Stinger was family.

Surge just gave a snort before ordering one final Mega Punch and as the Raichu moved, slowed down a bit by the injuries, something inside Beedrill snapped as its eyes began to glow and he surged forward, jabbing stinger after stinger right into the Raichu, interrupting the attack.

"What the-?! It knows Rage?" Surge asked not expecting that as Violet watched in shock with how angry Stinger was as he kept up his assault before letting out one last Twineedle that slammed into Raichu, sending the mouse flying out of the arena to hit the wall where he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I-I lost?" Surge asked, not expecting that.

Sure he knew it was foolish to think he would always win but from how the battle went, he figured that Raichu would finish the Beedrill off after grounding it.

Instead it took him by surprise with the move Rage.

Stinger breathed heavily before falling over as Violet ran towards him in concern, lifting his body up as one of his limbs went limp but the bug moved his head, making a noise showing that he was happy that he won the battle.

"Return him and give Nurse Joy this." Surge tossed a slip that landed next Violet. "It'll give her the authorization to use Full Restores on your Pokemon to heal the damage done."

Violet gave a nod as Full Restore treatments were very expensive and usually saved for life-threatening injuries.

So for Surge to do that made her even more concerned.

Watching as she returned Stinger, placing him in stasis, Surge held out a badge shaped as an eight pointed gold star with an orange octagon in the middle. "You're among the few trainers to earn the Thunder Badge," He said to Violet, giving a grin along with a TM disc. "And the first Bug Catcher to earn it since I took over this Gym, you should be proud of your team kid."

Despite the worry for Stinger, Violet was in awe at that, not expecting for him to say that.

"The Thunder Badge is one of the badges that boosts an aspect of your Pokemon in battles, this one boosting speed and the TM is for Thunderbolt, keep a hold of it," Surge continued before leveling a look at Violet. "Be warned though, as rough as this was I was still holding back a little. The battles at the League will make this one look like a joke if you don't get strong enough."

Hearing that was enough for Violet to imagine the trainers in the upcoming Indigo Tournament to be monstrous in terms of strength.

So with a nod at Surge, Violet took off, wanting to get to the Pokemon Center while Surge frowned at her exit.

While she was nowhere near his true strength, it was clear that if left unchecked she could eventually be a problem unless he nips it in the bud.

Even if Giovanii said to leave her be, he might have to go against orders.

Too bad, she had spirit.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Party Data**_

_**Starter**_

_**Name:**_ Stinger

_**Species:**_ Beedrill

_**Type:**_ Poison/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Nature:**_ Naughty (Up Attack/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Capable of taking hits. (Up Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 27

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 3

_**Ability:**_ Sniper

_**Moves:**_ Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack, Focus Energy Twineedle and Rage.

_**Special Moves:**_ Poison String (Poison Sting/String Shot)

Became Violet's Starter in Chapter 01: The Phantom Pokemon.

Evolved into Kakuna and again into Beedrill in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

_**2nd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Silk

_**Species:**_ Butterfree

_**Type:**_ Bug/Flying

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Bold (Up Defense/Down Attack)

_**Characteristics:**_ Thoroughly Cunning (Up Sp. Attack)

_**Lv.**_ 27

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 5

_**Ability:**_ Compound Eyes

_**Moves:**_ Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Supersonic and Whirlwind.

_**Special Moves:**_ Esper Spore (Confusion/Poison Powder/Stun Spore/Sleep Powder)

Joined the team in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Metapod in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Butterfree in Chapter 04: Rock Hard Determination.

_**3rd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Parasite

_**Species:**_ Parasect

_**Type:**_ Grass/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Naive (Up Speed/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Hates to Lose (Up Sp. Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 26

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 7

_**Ability:**_ Dry Skin

_**Moves:**_ Scratch, Stun Spore, Bide, Leech Life and Dig

_**Special Moves:**_ Quick Sand (Dig/Scratch)

Was captured in Chapter 06: Trials of Mt. Moon

Evolved into Parasect in Chapter 12: A Surging Battle

_**Man this was exhilarating to type, especially when I got around to Raichu being released and showing how brutal it could be. I know that the fight against the Voltorb and Pikachu were 'meh' but given how they are in the game I figured I could have them be used to judge the opponent's strength whenever he does a three-on-three fight before going all in with just Raichu.**_

_**More than that Parasite evolved and yes I am going with the Pokedex entry where Parasect is said to be in a zombie-like state, though there are traces of Parasite within there, will that turn into something? Who knows. Still that evolution was a long time coming since I had Stinger evolve twice in the second chapter and Silk as a Butterfree by the time the third chapter came around. Parasite took six to evolve.**_

_**Also Violet finally has a victory over Green in terms of getting the badge before him while he lost to Surge, boy won't he be infuriated right?**_

_**Originally I wanted to do some stuff between Cerulean and Vermillion but sadly I couldn't really think of anything, sorry about that.**_

_**So let's get the Reviews out of the way.**_

_**Pokemonking0924: Yea, I figured it would be smarter to have different notebooks for stuff like that. Keeps things from being mixed up. I loved typing the bonding moment between Misty and Violet, I think they would become good friends after awhile, but the journey continues despite it. Well nothing too big will happen when I finally bring her father in, those thoughts she had about him were the results of barely seeing him that much anymore.**_

_**Guest2: I'm guessing you posted this one twice because of the delay the first one had in showing? And I know it sucks that I have to wait so long to get some of the good bugs to show up, especially with Armaldo.**_

_**Starlord Master: Perhaps, but in the manga and in this story they're a lot more dangerous, they are the Pokemon Equivalent of the Mafia after all. As for the inspiration? I've always wanted to do a Pokemon Fic as that's where my passion is from playing the game since I was four with getting Pokemon Red, but I couldn't keep any of them going until I began to do a Bug Run in Fire Red which planted the seeds of doing this, though I waited until I got past three chapters before posting the story to make sure I would be able to keep it up. The fact that I'm now past the third badge is proof that this story is a winner compared to my past attempts.**_

_**Megansh127: Are you M3G4N5H059? If you are thank you for that note from way back with the whole mix up with Weedle's ability, still kicking myself for missing that. But thank you and I'm sorry about what happened with your account. I'm glad you're enjoying this story though.**_

_**Pyrojack25: Nah it's after the Gym in this and I know what you mean, I've only been on one ship in my life and it was just a small one or two hour cruise that was a middle school field trip, it was nice and I hope to go on another one again someday.**_

_**Bradilain: Thanks and yeah I understand what you mean, having a chapter where one unwinds after an actionpacked chapter or after a Gym Battle is always nice. They'll become more frequent the further I get into this story given the amount of stuff left to do for the Kanto Arc. And yes it's pretty sad that Phillip Hawke didn't pick up the phone when Violet called but these things do tend to happen when a parent is entirely focused on their job over family. I think they have the trainer age so low because children are able to bond with them easier than adults, therefore bringing out more power in the process, at least that's my theory. Besides that it's weird to me too but it's also fun in a way.**_

_**Kunoichi69: Yes. Yes she did, but can you blame her? It's not like she's trying to run into them. But Team Rocket won't really believe she's doing it by accident considering the amount of times she'll end up getting in their way. And it won't just be Team Rocket by the time we get to the other Regions., if you get my meaning. And no her father isn't Giovanni, I can promise that.**_


	13. Downtime

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 13: Downtime**_

Violet could scarcely believe her luck as she was in the waiting room, looking at her badge case which held the Thunder Badge, something she didn't really show off considering the amount of trainers in the room that didn't earn it.

She wasn't one to really brag about it to random people.

Still, three badges and not only that but she was the only bug trainer to earn the Thunder Badge in years if Surge was to be believed.

It was hard to imagine.

Especially when she looks at the date being May 4th.

One Month since she started her journey and she managed to get this far.

And the tournament was in five months which would be around October.

She had five months to get the rest of the badges and a full team.

But right now she is going to relax because the SS Anne will be in two days and she needs time for Stinger to heal up once the Full Restore procedure is done.

It'll be a week-long cruise before she continues her journey, so plenty of time and while there could be some battles on there considering it was a trainer cruise he should be healed up enough for that, right?

What should she do until the cruise though?

Checking the tourist guide that was available in the waiting room, Violet saw that the beach was one of the most popular destinations along with a self-proclaimed Pokemon Fan Club which looked really interesting to her.

Perhaps she could do the fan club tomorrow and then spend the next day at the beach right before the cruise?

As she made those plans, Violet wondered how Green was doing.

He wasn't here after she got back, most likely taking his Pokemon to train a bit more to have a rematch against Surge.

After all he didn't look like one to take a loss very well.

Shaking that from her mind, Violet already knew her next destination.

Celadon City.

Now that one would be quite the journey because she had to go back to Cerulean and through Rock Tunnel to get to Lavender Town and then head out west of there to make it to Celadon.

All together that would be another month of traveling.

Normally she would be able to cut through Saffron City but with the gates closed off and the way to Lavender Town through Route 11 which was east of Vermillion was closed due to repairs because of a recent incident involving a Snorlax going on a rampage due to being woken up, she has no choice but to take the long road.

Which was a shame because the route between Vermillion and Lavender Town was where she could find Venonats, so she had to wait to get that particular bug.

Still Celadon would be a rather big City, nowhere close to Saffron obviously but a big one nonetheless. It was where the Grass Gym was which Violet will be rather confident in winning due to finally having a type advantage for once. Not only that but the Game Corner where she'll get herself a Pinsir was there.

She'll get one of the best bug types on her team, not that she was saying none of her Pokemon were great because they were amazing, but people take bugs like Pinsir and Scyther as very serious threats and she knew how powerful they could be.

There were also some TM's that she could buy there to give her team a bit more of a boost in a battle and she was wondering if she could trade the TM's she has for some she could use?

After all, no Bug Types could learn Water Gun, Bubblebeam or Thunderbolt so they were doing nothing but taking up space in her bag.

Sure she could sell them but if she could trade them in that would save her some money in the long run.

"And then after Celadon we have Fuschia City where the Safari Zone is, but I think I'll head back to Lavender Town to get a Venonat first that way after the Safari Zone I'll have a full team." Violet began muttering in a rapid pace, not noticing how the trainers in the waiting room were giving her weird looks, some of them slowly inching away from her as if she was contagious. "From Fuschia I can either head to Saffron or I can take a boat out to Cinnabar Island and then towards Pallet Town, but which way is faster? I'm on a time limit until the Tournament."

And that's assuming she can beat the Gym in Cinnabar given how its Leader was a former member of the Elite Four and a Fire Type expert.

That would be her biggest challenge yet.

Once she has seven Badges she'll be able to challenge the Viridian Gym Leader who is said to be the strongest one in Kanto and the Viridian Gym was a Ground Type Gym which meant that they probably had rock type moves so she had to be on guard when it came time for that.

"_**Violet Hawke your Pokemon are ready for pick up.**_" Violet perked her head up at that as she closed the badge case to put up.

From there it didn't take too long to make it to the Nurse who gave her a tired smile. "How are they?"

"They're in good condition thanks to the Full Restores," Nurse Joy told her before giving a stern look. "However I'd advise against letting your Beedrill and Parasect battle for a few days given the amount of damage they took. Your Butterfree was lucky in regards to them."

Violet gave a nod, remembering how brutal the Raichu was and how it took Parasite down before savagely attacking Stinger.

And that was without Surge giving it any orders in the beginning.

To think that he trained the Raichu how to fight without his instructions, but in a way it made sense.

If Surge fought in the war that meant there were times he could've been incapacitated so he trained it for the possibility?

Perhaps she should do the same for her Pokemon given her bad luck with running into trouble?

Best to prepare, no?

"Thank you." Violet smiled at the Nurse as she placed the Pokeballs on her belt.

"And Violet, congratulations on beating Surge."

Hearing that made Violet duck her head with some embarrassment at the unexpected praise while the nearby trainers who were waiting for their Pokemon stopped what they were doing and stared in disbelief.

And that was when the whispers started.

"That kid defeated Surge?"

"What, seriously?! I barely stood a chance and I've been a trainer for years."

"What sort of Pokemon did she use? Perhaps she has some strong ground types?"

"I think she's a Bug Catcher."

"Pft, no seriously what Pokemon did she use?"

"He's serious, I was in front of her in line, she said she had three Bug Pokemon that she uses."

As the whispers continued, Violet found herself feeling rather awkward as the hushed whispers continued showing that she was starting to get a bit of a reputation.

* * *

"Bzzt." Stinger looked rather uncomfortable as he was sitting in the hotel room alongside Parasite and Silk, Violet placing their food down.

"The aching will go away soon, you guys were awesome." Violet told them with a smile, Silk soaking up the praise despite being the first one knocked out.

Something that Stinger made a remark about earning a glare from her.

Ignoring the glare, Stinger glanced over at Parasite to see her already eating her food and he noticed that they had a bit extra in their bowls.

Probably as a reward for winning the Gym Battle and Stinger felt elated.

It took some time but he finally won a Gym Battle for his trainer.

Being the 'Starter' of this team he was always annoyed that he never won the first Gym and didn't even participate in the second one. So finally winning one was a relief.

That meant that he was truly getting stronger and he was proud of himself for taking down that Raichu, even if he was still feeling pain in his body and wings.

"Fweh?" Silk questioned leaving Stinger to realize that he hadn't started on his meal while she was halfway through her's and Parasite already finished up and was looking at him with the zombie eyes.

At first he thought he saw concern in the latter, but it was gone before he could make sure which made Stinger think he imagined it.

Instead of answering he began to eat while Violet took her hat off and began to watch TV where the news said that it would be sunny but next week there would be some thunderstorms.

"Thunderstorms while we're on a cruise ship?" Violet looked rather worried before shaking it off.

It'll be fine.

Besides that the news was showing something interesting about the weather.

Just like how the thunderstorms were becoming more frequent near Rock Tunnel it seems like there was a hailstorm of unnatural blizzards near Seafoam Island making it impossible for people to get there.

Violet blinked, never seeing the weather act like that before or hearing about it.

Flipping through the News Channel, Violet however stilled when she saw that Team Rocket attacked the Pewter City Museum attempting to steal one of the Aerodactyl Fossils but were stopped by Lance himself who happened to be in the area.

Because of that the Pokemon League had to take possession of the fossil to prevent anymore thefts, leaving the Museum without an exhibit.

Seeing amateur footage of the Dragon Type Master/League Champion with his Dragonite tearing through the group of Team Rocket Grunts without breaking a sweat was awe-inspiring for Violet as not only did he take them down efficiently, he was obviously holding back otherwise the Rocket Grunts would be incinerated.

To be able to do that while holding back made Violet think about her status infliction moves back in Mt. Moon and she wondered if someday she would be that strong.

That was when she remembered Pete's words.

'_Fair enough, but the chance to win and take on the Elite Four is a huge motivation._'

Despite knowing that she was nowhere close to that level of strength, Violet won't lie, the chance to do that was very tempting.

However to do that she would need to win the League Tournament and she'll be at a huge disadvantage.

First she was still a new trainer despite her achievements. Secondly she was using only Bugs and while she's proud of that she wasn't foolish enough to think that no one would prioritize her weakness and Bugs had a lot of them. Thirdly she'll only have six Pokemon by the time the League comes around while others who aren't raising one type will have much more to choose from.

While winning the League was tempting she had to be realistic.

For her, just making it to the League will be an achievement.

* * *

That night Green Oak was training with renewed vigor, having his team of Pokemon out.

Currently his Pidgeotto was flying at high speeds, doing aerial maneuvers whenever his newly evolved Kadabra shot a Psybeam his way, while his Raticate and Eevee were racing to improve their speed, tackling each other to improve their accuracy and reaction timing.

Along with them he had a few new additions, such as a Shellder he caught that day and a Sandshrew he caught before making it to Vermillion, that were doing a mock battle to catch up with the rest of his team while he checked his Pokedex, already having captured at least 45 different Pokemon.

His Grandfather both commended him for catching so many in under a month but also admonished him for doing that trying to remind him to care for each Pokemon while Green just scoffed at that.

The extra ones he caught for his research, this is his main team for now.

Though he will admit that Raticate was falling behind but he wasn't going to drop him considering it was one of his first few catches and he already has some strategies to incorporate to make up for the lack of progress.

Especially when he gets to Celadon to buy some TM's. He was also going to attempt to win that new Pokemon 'Porygon' to see how it does. If it does well he might have it as a permanent member of his team.

From there he has some other plans such as a Gyarados, Ninetales, Rhydon, Exeggutor and Magneton. He'll keep those ones along with the current team and swap around them to give him type coverage. While he'll also evolve his Eevee at some point it wasn't going to be the usual three Kanto Ones, after all he knew about the other Evolutions due to his time in Johto before his journey.

It'll just take time for Eevee to reach that form.

Shellder and Sandshrew need to catch up as well, but they give him some defensive options, especially since he needed a Ground Type to take care of his electric weakness that both his Pidgeotto and new Shellder suffer from. Which was why he caught and trained him up for the fight against Surge.

Thinking of that match against Surge, Green glowered as while he knew that he was probably a bit too cocky he didn't expect to be completely destroyed like that.

That Raichu was something else to take down his Sandshrew like that even with the training he implemented.

Sure he accepted the loss given how Sandshrew was still a new addition but then he heard a rumor when he returned to the Pokemon Center earlier after fishing up Shellder to catch.

Apparently a female bug catcher was the talk of the Center, one who defeated Surge's Raichu.

While initially surprised, Green was furious.

After all he remembered defeating her soundly back in Cerulean, to hear that she succeeded when he failed made his blood boil.

So he was going to use Eevee to take that Raichu down, something he should've done the last time instead of testing Sandshrew.

But deep in the back of his mind, Green found himself respecting the Bug Catcher a little bit more and made plans to challenge her again to see if it was a fluke or if she did get stronger.

* * *

"So this is the Pokemon Fan Club?" Violet mused early the next morning as there was a sign on the rather plain looking building along with it being unlocked as she entered to see quite a few people, some of them her age while others were older and they had various Pokemon out.

Clefairy's, Seel's, Pikachu's, even some of the rarer Pokemon such as Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

Just seeing Pokemon like that was a surprise for Violet as she found herself standing awkwardly given how she didn't know anyone around here. Right now she was just looking around.

"Young lady," Violet didn't answer at first before realizing that was directed at her as she turned towards the voice. "Those balls on your belt, are you a visiting Pokemon Trainer?"

The one who spoke was clearly an adult man, though he was the same size as Violet, which boggled her mind a bit. But he was wearing a black suit tailored for his size and a black fedora with a grey full face beard and mustache, his eyes hidden by sunglasses while he was leaning on a cane.

Blinking at the short man, Violet gave a nod. "Yes, I'm a trainer."

"Good for you, it's great to see a girl as young as you training Pokemon."

"As young as me?" Violet tilted her head to the side with a quizzical expression. "But everyone my age has a Pokemon."

"Yes but they don't travel that much until they're almost teens." The man explained with Violet giving a surprised look.

Then again it made sense. A lot of the trainers that were close to her age always stuck close to home. Just because they had their trainer license didn't mean that they were confident enough to travel.

And with the League Tournament being once every three years no one had a reason to actually all that much.

"Still welcome, you won't find obsessed Pokemon lovers anywhere else in the world." The man said before grinning. "I'm Sukizo, the chairman of this Fan Club."

"Nice to meet you." Violet said politely.

"Now what Pokemon do you have?"

"Beedrill, Butterfree and Parasect."

"Ah, it's rare to see a Bug Trainer around these parts, even rarer for a young lady to be one." Suziko said in surprise, but he had a grin. "You must really love them."

"I do, they really helped me in a ton of battles."

"Y-You battle with them?" Suziko asked with a tensed expression.

That change of demeanor worried Violet who bit her lower lip and gave a nod, wondering what was up?

Of course she battled with them, what else would she do?

"I-I know that it's a common thing these days, but a lot of us here don't like the idea of forcing them to fight." Suziko said with a sigh as he looked over the other fan club members as they showed off their various Pokemon. "We cherish them immensely, seeing them in pain isn't something we like."

"Forcing?" Violet sounded appalled by the accusation. "I'm not forcing my Pokemon to fight."

She wasn't… Right?

In school they taught that Pokemon loved to fight, always testing each other to make themselves stronger. It was one of the reasons why some of them chose to be trained because they know they can get stronger than if they were by themselves.

After all you can't really force a Pokemon to do something given how catching them doesn't brainwash them.

'_Though it's not uncommon for people to abuse them._' Violet relented thinking of how Team Rocket were said to do that to make their Pokemon obedient.

Suziko gave her a side glance before giving a nod, not saying if she was wrong or right.

He wasn't accusing her. It was just his personal opinion, nothing more.

So he changed the subject. "I have a lot of Pokemon myself, though my personal favorites are my Fearow and my Rapidash, they've been with me since I was a young lad."

Violet will admit she kind of tuned him out as he began to gush about his Rapidash, wondering if that was how she sounded when it came to bugs.

"Don't you agree?!" Suziko asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Panicking, Violet gave a nod and thankfully Suziko gave a gleeful grin, not catching that she wasn't paying attention.

"I knew that you would," Suziko laughed but then broke out in a cough. "But enough about that, how would you like to become a member of the fan club?"

"I'm honored, but I'm going to be leaving Vermillion soon." Violet declined as Suziko looked disappointed for a second but brightened up.

"Well then how about this, as thanks for listening to my go on about my Rapidash here," Suziko walked over to the nearby table and pulled a voucher out. "The Bike Shop in Cerulean gave me this and I never really used it, after all I can fly anywhere on my Fearow."

With that said he handed her the voucher showing it to be for a free Bike which made Violet gasp considering how expensive the bikes would be and they were useful for making quick progress on a journey.

Even if it'll take some time to get back to Cerulean this bike would make traveling to Rock Tunnel and then Celadon a breeze.

She wasn't going to turn this one down.

"Thank you." Violet said to Suziko who gave another laugh.

* * *

"So you defeated Lt. Surge?" Oak asked that evening as Violet called him up after spending the rest of her time exploring Vermillion, though she hasn't gotten any supplies thinking she could do that after the cruise.

"It was the toughest battle I've ever had," Violet confirmed with a nod. "Stinger really gave it his all when he fought the Raichu."

"Enough to learn a move like Rage, you'll have to be careful about using that move." Prof. Oak warned, surprising Violet with his serious tone, this being the second time she's heard it.

"Why's that?"

"Rage is a pretty volatile move that's powered by their anger and the more a Pokemon uses it without stopping the more blinded by the anger to where they'll even attack their own trainer during it." The explanation made Violet's eyes widen, given how she had no idea about that. "It's one of the reasons Pokemon such as Gyarados are so feared as they have access to it the moment they evolve, it went well this time, but you need to train your Beedrill to avoid the move consuming him."

"I'll add it to his training." Violet promised even if it was hard to imagine Stinger to go off like that.

He was like a baby Growlithe when he was a Weedle and even if some of that playfulness disappeared upon evolving he was always so gentle outside of a battle.

Prof. Oak gave a nod, happy to see that she would. "I'm also happy to see that you're using the Pokedex more." He said, this time in a stern 'joking' tone while Violet blushed.

"I wanted to be stronger before I risked having it out." Violet explained her reasons as she tapped the desk. "That way I could keep it from being stolen."

Professor Oak softened up a bit at that. "That's understandable and I'm glad to hear that you're keeping it safe, but the reason I gave it to you and Green were to gain access on the Pokemon of the Kanto Region, you two are the first of many trainers that will gain this Pokemon Encyclopedia once the prototype stages are done."

And that was something that Violet was proud of.

"To do that you need to use it more and I'll be expecting you to use it more now that you have three badges under your belt." Prof. Oak continued before actually looking proud. "Three badges in a month though, you've made a lot of progress in so little time."

Hearing that, Violet blushed at the praise. "I-It's because of you I was able to make it this far."

If she hadn't met Professor Oak or if he never dropped the Pokedex she would probably still be in Viridian City in class. Granted Stinger would've been a Beedrill and she might still have a Butterfree, but she wouldn't have Silk given how deep into the forest she went to get her. And she definitely wouldn't have Parasite at this point.

So many things started by her picking up the Pokedex.

Without that she wouldn't be here today.

"No I only gave you the tool, you made the effort." Prof. Oak corrected her. "Don't get the two mixed up."

After a second, Violet gave a low nod to show she understood before hiding a yawn.

Prof. Oak however saw that and sighed. "We should leave it off here, you need your sleep and I have some research I need to get to."

"Anything interesting?" Violet asked not wanting to sleep at the moment despite how tired she was.

"Stuff I can't disclose at the moment," Prof. Oak sounded apologetic. "Let's say the League asked me to look into something."

That made her eyes widen in surprise but she didn't push as she said goodnight with Prof. Oak hanging up.

About to place the phone down, Violet paused and dialed in another number only to hear the message machine again.

Not leaving a message like last time, Violet hung up wondering why her Dad wasn't picking up the calls.

Then again it was probably because they were unknown calls to him as opposed to home.

Thinking on that, Violet found herself feeling like an idiot.

* * *

"Wow." Violet was rather estatic the next day.

It was beautiful out, the air was warm with it being mid-spring and she was at the beach for the first time, smelling the saltwater in the air, having on a swimsuit that she bought for today.

She was wearing a simple red one-piece swimsuit, though she kept her hat on and she finally got that haircut she's been debating about, now having a pixie-cut look rather than pigtails.

Quite a lot of people were out and about, enjoying the sunshine.

"Bzzt." Stinger buzzed as he was flying around her, out of the Pokeball with his wings fully healed alongside Silk while Parasite stood next to her, watching the other people.

"Race you guys." Violet grinned as she took off running, her bug team right behind her as they looked for a spot to claim as their own on the beach.

Nothing was going to stop them from having fun today.

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**Party Data**_

_**Starter**_

_**Name:**_ Stinger

_**Species:**_ Beedrill

_**Type:**_ Poison/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Nature:**_ Naughty (Up Attack/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Capable of taking hits. (Up Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 27

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 3

_**Ability:**_ Sniper

_**Moves:**_ Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack, Focus Energy Twineedle and Rage.

_**Special Moves:**_ Poison String (Poison Sting/String Shot)

Became Violet's Starter in Chapter 01: The Phantom Pokemon.

Evolved into Kakuna and again into Beedrill in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

_**2nd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Silk

_**Species:**_ Butterfree

_**Type:**_ Bug/Flying

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Bold (Up Defense/Down Attack)

_**Characteristics:**_ Thoroughly Cunning (Up Sp. Attack)

_**Lv.**_ 27

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 5

_**Ability:**_ Compound Eyes

_**Moves:**_ Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Supersonic and Whirlwind.

_**Special Moves:**_ Esper Spore (Confusion/Poison Powder/Stun Spore/Sleep Powder)

Joined the team in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Metapod in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Butterfree in Chapter 04: Rock Hard Determination.

_**3rd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Parasite

_**Species:**_ Parasect

_**Type:**_ Grass/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Naive (Up Speed/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Hates to Lose (Up Sp. Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 26

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 7

_**Ability:**_ Dry Skin

_**Moves:**_ Scratch, Stun Spore, Bide, Leech Life and Dig

_**Special Moves:**_ Quick Sand (Dig/Scratch)

Was captured in Chapter 06: Trials of Mt. Moon

Evolved into Parasect in Chapter 12: A Surging Battle

_**Day Journey Started:**_ April 4th, 20XX

_**Current Day:**_ May 6th, 20XX

_**Time Spent as a Trainer:**_ 1 Month

_**Alright that's enough here, the next chapter will be on the SS. Anne.**_

_**This one was more of a cooldown one that's needed before the next event starts up, Violet did just win her third badge after all and not only that but she is finally gaining a reputation among other trainers because of that.**_

_**But we introduced the Fan Club, I used the Manga version of it but gave him the anime name for those of you who google it. Not only that but I showed a bit more on Green's Side by showing the team he has and the team he will get-it'll match his game team little by little along with showing his annoyance at Violet beating him to get Surge's badge, but also making him respect her a little more even if he denies it.**_

_**I thought about adding more to the beach segment but decided against it considering the SS. Anne will be happening, but I gave Violet a new hairstyle mostly to show that time has passed and I even got the date showing for the story to keep a bit of realism to it and to help me keep track of the damn date considering how I've been writing it by having a certain amount of time pass between cities/towns, it was a pain to go back and count to find out how long I've had the journey be already.**_

_**Oh and I want to thank YuriGardenOG for recommending this story on Reddit and Jpvo99 who did the same on thousandroads. net. I usually skim through the two sites to find different stories to read myself so it was a surprise to see this one being recommended.**_

_**Okay I think I've kept people waiting long enough let's get the Reviews done.**_

_**Pokemonking0924: Yeah, I was at war with myself on how I wanted to handle her evolution, so I came up with an explanation on how it would work in the story-it'll be touched upon later. I'm happy that the battle with Surge is well received, I spent some time trying to think about how he would have the other two Pokemon he used fight compared to Raichu. After all as the War Veteran he claims to be he needs to have more than brute force. I think this win for Stinger has been a long time coming, but Rage like I said would be a double-edged sword and it won't be the only one. I doubt that Surge being the soldier that he is would let a possible threat keep getting stronger, after all Violet is already making waves despite being around for a month, so imagine how strong her team will be by the time the League Tournament starts. That combo would definitely work whenever she's fighting against Team Rocket as double battles aren't a thing yet, thank you.**_

_**BradiLain: Thanks and it is nice, though the non-exciting stuff is great for story building. Yeah, some of the Pokedex entries are dark, I mean damn how is this Rated E with the stuff the Pokedex says?! I do have a plan for how Parasite would come back to how she was, though it won't happen yet. I had Green fail because being who he was he was starting to get cocky which made him use his Sandshrew that he trained up extensively for the Gym when his Eevee would've been enough, it's also to show that just like Violet he won't win all the time either. Some bugs can be pretty strong physically, but she won't have access to them for awhile with the exception of Pinsir.**_

_**Starlord Master: Yes but in this story it has its drawbacks and the Thunder Badge is pretty cool, I agree with that. Happy April to you too. As for Companions, I don't know, I might have her meet someone to travel to a certain city and they separate or I might not, I haven't decided on that part.**_

_**Kunoichi69: Right, the curse of being the protagonist. The planning is always the smooth part, executing said plan however is another thing, especially if everything goes to hell at times like the attempt to go through Mt. Moon. I'm glad that Parasite's behavior was concerning because that was what I was going for, a rather dramatic change to match the Pokedex entry. Gym Number 03 down, I can't believe I managed to get this story this far when past attempts at writing a Pokemon story never made it out of viridian, so I'm extremely happy with how this is going and I hope I can keep this momentum up to get the rest of the Kanto Arc done. But man it was hard to type the battle, at least until I got to Raichu because that mouse can be brutal and it's Surge's signature Pokemon-in the Anime that is. To be honest I doubt that Violet would tell Green she won like that because she hasn't been one to brag in this story, at least I hope she's shown that, I'm still trying to keep her character consistent. Nope, Sure is nowhere close to being done with Violet, after all she is a threat, even if she's not even trying to be one, makes one wonder how she would do if she was trying to be one. And yes she knows about Pinsir being at the Game Corner, I had to think of some reason for her to be there just so her protagonist's luck would continue when she stumbles upon the base.**_

_**MeganSH130: I'm sorry to hear that, I wish you the best of luck dealing with this cyberbully.**_

_**FartNinja: I figured I could have her trade them for TM's at Celadon for this story, it's why she hasn't sold them as of yet.**_


	14. All Aboard the SS Anne

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 14: All Aboard the SS. Anne**_

Violet was humming as she was now reading up on the SS Anne late at night given how tomorrow would be the day she would be on the ship.

Nothing interesting happened at the beach, well except for her just having fun with her Pokemon, something she needed after everything else so she wasn't complaining. No one approached her though given how she had a Beedrill out at the Beach, but Violet didn't mind.

Even Parasite seemed to act a bit more alive despite her current muted state so that was a big plus for her.

Though right now she wished that she was smart about being out there for so long given she had a bit of a sunburn now.

Still it was worth it.

"I'm definitely coming back to the beach again someday." Violet whispered as she saw that the ship was going to be passing by the Seafoam Islands and reach Cinnabar to dock for at least two days before turning around to come back to Vermillion.

Seeing that, Violet pondered on if she should challenge the Cinnabar Gym Leader, but decided not to.

She was nowhere ready for any of Blaine's fire types, that was one type she had little to no counters for, something she needed to work on.

Besides, she was more interested in the Seafoam Islands, even if there weren't going to be any bugs to catch there, she heard stories of how beautiful the caverns were.

But due to the bizarre blizzard going on, the plans for the ship to dock there were cancelled which was a shame.

At least the ship will have countless other things to do, there were trainers from all over Kanto so chances were that she would be able to get some training in for her team.

Besides that there were other things to do in order to keep busy on the ship. Ballroom Dancing, a makeshift rock climbing wall, mini golf, a pool out on the deck, a room specifically for trading Pokemon.

The possibilities were endless.

"I want to do everything." Violet decided before wincing. "Except for trading."

Don't get her wrong, she see's why some people do that and it helps when some of the Pokemon that are traded are happier for it, but she doesn't like the idea of trading any of her Pokemon.

* * *

Early the next morning, Violet was standing in line to get on the ship, it was a ridiculously long line given the amount of people trying to get on, something that she understood given how luxurious the ship was.

She didn't talk to anyone in the line like she did for Surge's Gym, instead just kept quiet, wanting to get onto the ship to see what it would be about.

Eventually after a half hour, she was finally able to get on as one of the Sailors who wore the trademarked white uniform they were known for holding a ticket scanner.

"Ticket or Badge?" The Sailor asked as Violet hesitated before bringing the ticket out.

Sure she could use the badge, but the ticket was a gift from Bill so it would be better to use it right?

As the ticket was scanned, the Sailor blinked in surprise before giving Violet a one over look.

He then shrugged and gave it back to Violet. "Your room is in FC24, you can ask for directions at any part of the ship, but we have a map near the entrance."

Entering the ship, Violet saw quite a huge crowd of people walking through the halls, from adults to kids.

Actively trying to avoid bumping into anyone, Violet eventually managed to find where the maps were and stared as she read it.

Apparently FC24 stood for First Class Room 24 which nearly made her drop the map in shock.

F-First Class?

Thinking it over it made sense given how the ticket was supposed to be for Bill, but she didn't even think about that when she used the ticket.

And the First Class rooms were a bit away if the map was any indication.

As she made her way towards where her room would be, Violet was rather overwhelmed by how luxurious the ship seemed with its rich looking carpets, beautiful paintings and most of the occupants were much better dressed than she was right now.

It really made her feel out of place.

Eventually she made it to the first class halls and if she thought the earlier part of the ship looked luxurious this part blew it out of the water.

She could see fancy scriptures on the wall along with ice sculptures by certain rooms and chandeliers every so often.

The occupants looked even better dressed than the other ones, without a speck of dirt or a stain on their clothes that looked to be worth more than everything she owned.

Violet certainly got some confused looks when one factored in her clothes in comparison as hers were well worn with wrinkles and smudges of dirt from all of the traveling.

Finally she made it to her room and entered it only to stare at how big it was.

It was bigger than all of the rooms back home in Viridian.

There was a huge king sized bed that could fit even a Machamp and an Arcanine with ease and still have a lot of room left over along with a very expensive looking red carpet and a huge aquarium which had to be for trainers with Water Pokemon and perches for Flying Pokemon.

There was even a desk with a computer on it and a wide screen TV on the wall near a mini fridge and a bookshelf filled to the brim with books.

Besides that there were two doors, Violet opened one to see a huge walk-in closet.

A bit scared at the amount of space, she opened the other to see one of the most lavish bathrooms she's ever seen with white walls that shone without a speck of anything to show it was very clean with a walk in shower and even a freaking hot tub.

Do rich people live like this every day?! Seriously, there was so much she had no idea what to do.

If all of the first class rooms were like this then Violet was wondering how they managed to fit it on this ship?

Shaking her head, Violet dropped her bag and sent her team out where each of them gave a different reaction to the room they were in.

None of them have been anywhere like this room, only being at camp sites or the Pokemon Center rooms.

Stinger looked as if he was on a different plane of existence from how uncomfortable he looked, keeping to the air as he felt that stepping on the ground would most likely ruin the carpet. Silk was on the floor, slowly looking around without uttering a single sound, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Parasite just stood there though one of her claws twitched showing she was just as uncomfortable.

"We're on the SS. Anne," Violet explained to her team, looking relieved that they were feeling the same way she was about this. "It's only a week cruise and there are a lot of trainers on board for us to battle, think of it as a vacation after everything that's happened."

Her explanation did little to make them comfortable but they gave a nod to show that they understood.

It'll just take some time for them to adjust to this.

Seeing them exploring the room, Violet checked the mini fridge and saw it stocked with cold drinks such as soda, lemonade, water and tea.

There really wasn't much else to do as the books looked a little too advanced for her.

* * *

Violet walked around with only Silk out as Parasite just wanted to sleep and she left Stinger inside of her room to keep Parasite company since she can't exactly walk around with him on this ship without scaring a lot of people.

Silk on the other hand wanted to explore the ship and was capable of doing so without scaring anyone and she sat on her head, her wings kept still as she eyed some of the passengers while Violet walked through the ship, in awe of the amount of stuff that was inside of the ship, a lot more than what people would think from looking in on the outside.

She already passed by the cafeteria which was massive and right next to the ballroom where people would often dance together. There was an onboard casino but they didn't have the prizes that the Game Corner did, in fact that was just for the sake of gambling or making money.

Violet did purchase a Coin Bag there though for whenever she did go to the Game Corner.

There were night clubs, karaoke bars, theaters showing various movies, the list was endless as Violet discovered. Though she was confused when she passed by an 'Adult' bar that they turned her away from due to her age despite how she was legally an adult but shrugged it off as she continued.

Sadly she didn't see any Bug Catchers on this ship showing she might be the only bug trainer, but she didn't let that get her down, instead she took that with pride, especially when she finally came to what looked to be a battling arena where she saw a ton of trainers duking it out.

They were using Pokemon she's never seen before such as Magmar, Hypno, Jynx, Vileplume.

That really put quite a few entries into her Pokedex and Violet knew that Prof. Oak would be happy about that.

And the battles were paired up with the amount of badges that people had which made it fair and to avoid people facing those stronger than they are. It also helped avoid stronger trainers taking advantage of the weaker ones to take their money.

"Once we finish exploring and pick up the other two we are definitely having some battles." Violet said with Silk giving a cry of confirmation.

Eventually she came to the deck where the pool was and saw a series of slides that looped all around it along with countless pool chairs where people could sit and relax and a part of the deck that people stayed at for sunbathing, it was packed due to how the storms in the next few days would prevent them from using this for awhile.

Upbeat music was playing, adding to the shouts and laughter that accompanied this part of the ship.

"Fweh?" Silk looked up at the air, seeing the countless flying types that most likely belonged to other passengers and Violet grinned.

"Go ahead, have fun."

Hesitant to leave Violet alone, Silk gave a nod and took to the air thinking she could do this and keep an eye on the trainer.

Violet watched her fly off when someone spoke. "I'm surprised you're not letting your Beedrill out to fly with her."

Knowing exactly who it was, Violet took a second to take a deep breath and turned to see Green.

"I would if he was with me, he's keeping Parasite company back in the room." Violet said, attempting to be civil as even if she was usually annoyed by the other Pokedex User, he didn't really say anything snide this time.

Green gave a nod and glanced up, seeing his Pidgeotto in the air. "Same thing with Raticate and Sandshrew." He revealed and Violet was actually thrown off by how he wasn't being his antagonistic self that she got to know.

She didn't bring up asking how the rematch with Surge went given how it was obvious he won if he was here, plus she figured doing so would probably ruin the fact that they were being civil for once.

So instead she looked back up at Silk seeing how happy she was to be flying high into the air, doing a few twirls in the process.

Seeing as she was being silent, Green continued. "I want a rematch while we're on this ship."

That completely surprised Violet who glanced at him, not expecting that due to what happened last time.

"It's because of the rumors that you defeated Surge on your first try." Green said already guessing what she was thinking, though there was a hint of annoyance at saying that before he continued in a calmer tone. "I want to see for myself if you improved or it was luck."

'_And all's right with the world._' Violet couldn't help but think now that Green sounded normal again.

That didn't mean she wasn't annoyed at how he said that. "What, you think I can't win without luck?"

Green said nothing but he turned and walked off. "Prove me wrong, I'll book a battle on the field for tomorrow night."

Despite how Violet was glaring at him, she realized something.

He said 'Prove him wrong'

Before he would've scoffed and said that luck was all she had.

So why did he word it like this?

"He is so confusing."

* * *

Stinger had his forearm stingers crossed as he tapped his foot rather impatiently, while Parasite sat in the corner of the room tucked into her mushroom fast asleep.

Sure he did understand why he couldn't fly around like Silk could but this was so boring.

He wanted to be where the action was, to be with his trainer.

Instead he was babysitting Parasite who honestly freaked him out with how she's been acting since evolving.

Sure he was getting used to it, but seeing this in comparison to how she was when she first joined the team was rather jarring.

At least she was definitely stronger than she used to be.

Feeling bored, he uncrossed his stingers and jabbed them back and forth as if he was a human doing shadow boxing, practicing his Fury Attack in a way.

Unknown to him however, Parasite was awake and watching from beneath her mushroom.

There was a little emotion showing than usual with Parasite looking rather entertained at seeing how Stinger was acting.

Right now Parasite's thoughts were rather foggy compared to before as if she was lost, unable to think straight or recall anything.

Yet whenever she heard her trainer's voice it was as if something pierced the fog and she recalled various memories.

Such as when she first evolved she was nothing but at seeing Violet cry, something stirred.

The longer she's been around this team the more it's happened and some of the fog lifted in the process.

It was enough for Parasite to jumble some thoughts together, though she still had trouble doing so.

"Bzzt?!" Stinger finally noticed Parasite and seeing the pale white eyes peering from beneath the mushroom made him jump into the air, staying there while buzzing with anger to hide the fear he felt.

Parasite did nothing.

Stinger then buzzed again, demanding that she stopped doing that.

Then Parasite did something that Stinger wasn't expecting.

She let out a small laugh but it was gone as Stinger just stared in confusion before the mushroom now covered the eyes as Parasite went back to sleep.

Now she was back to creeping him out.

* * *

Time flew for Violet as the first day on the ship just about came to an end.

All she did really was explore, never staying in one spot for too long, she was just amazed at everything on the ship and wanted to see what was available for her to do.

It wasn't long before she ended up finding herself at some sort of evening show with a magician named Will who she heard was from Johto which surprised her.

She watched as this Magician who looked quite peculiar, though it's probably a part of his act. First off he had lilac colored hair that fell over his left eye, though you couldn't see the eyes due to how they were covered by a domino mask. Besides that he wore some rather flamboyant clothes such as a black sleeveless tailcoat vest over a pink tuxedo and pink pants with black shoes on.

He also seemed to be a psychic trainer due to how he had Pokemon such as Jynx, Alakazam, Hypno and an Exeggutor out.

She watched as Will opened up his sleeve after showing that there was nothing up them and countless Pidgey and Spearow flew out without the telltale sign of a pokeball opening up before the flying types flew together and vanished, instead rose petals replacing them.

This was amazing.

As the rose petals fell, Will grabbed a few and closed his hand before opening it to show another Pidgey that flew around him before he did the same thing and the pidgey was replaced by a black staff that extended into a cane that he twirled.

She couldn't even imagine how he was doing this and she knew that none of his Pokemon were helping him because if they were one would've seen their eyes glowing, instead they were there just for show.

"Now for my next trick I shall require a volunteer from the audience," Will said twirling the cane again as it aimed at the audience with them roaring with excitement, a lot of hands going up before he tutted playfully. "How I choose them is rather unorthodox and they will be chosen randomly, fair warning."

Suddenly a loud bang went off as something shot out of the cane and into the audience, but no one saw what it was and were left confused while Violet felt something poking her much to her irritation.

"Now my chosen volunteer should have a Queen of Hearts right behind their ear." Will said with a smile as everyone began to check.

Hearing that however made Violet pause as she checked behind her ear where she felt something poke her and she pulled the card out much to her shock.

How did he-?

"Hey it's over here!" Someone shouted as suddenly a light shined on the now nervous Violet who was definitely not expecting this.

"Wonderful, step right up, no need to be shy." Will said, now resting his cane on his shoulder with a smile.

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, Violet walked up to the stage, painfully aware of all of the stares she was getting from the audience and she felt like hyperventilating a bit.

"You can relax, this will be an easy one for you." Will assured her, seeing her nerves. "First please introduce yourself."

"V-V-Violet."

"I assume you've never been in front of so many people?" Will asked with her slowly nodding. "Well then don't focus on them, instead focus on your own heartbeat."

Violet wasn't sure how that would work but she did so as Will then returned his Pokemon much to everyone's confusion. "For this trick this young girl will disappear from the room." He explained to them. "As you can see, all of my Pokemon are recalled, so no one will accuse me of using their teleport and there are no trap doors on the stage."

Twirling his cane once more, Will winked at Violet behind his mask even if she wouldn't see it before focusing with her swearing she saw a blue glow emanate from the mask before suddenly she was outside of the room where she heard the audience thunder in applause.

Violet on the other hand felt like her stomach did several flips as she nearly doubled over in surprise, wondering what just happened.

Placing a hand on the wall, Violet realized that she was inside of a dressing room and almost left when in a split second, Will appeared right next to her, making the girl jump.

"Bravo, well done on helping me with the act." Will said as he placed his cane up against the wall. "Sorry for springing that on you."

"Um, it's alright." Violet wasn't sure what to say as she felt like asking how he made her disappear without using any Pokemon.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Will gave a sly grin. "Now, now as a magician I can't reveal my secrets," He said to her. "Besides the true magic is in the mystery now isn't it?"

After all, if he divulged how he did it, then no one would be in awe of it.

"I suppose so." Violet was more worried about how he knew what she was thinking.

"Ah, but where are my manners," Will acted a bit dramatically by placing the back of his left hand on his head. "Do you want anything to drink before heading back out?"

Violet shook her head politely.

"Very well, then I shall bid you adi-," Will stopped however when his eyes fell upon the hat she was wearing, or rather the feathers on them. "Could it be?"

Violet shifted uncomfortably as the magician looked at her as if reevaluating her.

"Is something wrong?" Violet asked not sure what was going on and she guessed it showed as Will gave a small laugh and backed off.

"Apologies, it's just that hat seemed a bit familiar," He said, surprising her. "Would you happen to know of a Yukiko Sakura?"

"You know my Mom?" Violet sounded even more surprised, the question catching Will off guard.

"Your mother hm? That would explain-," Will cut himself off as he gazed at the feathers on her hat before smiling. "I met her once in Ecruteak City, her family lives there."

That made Violet even more curious because this was the first person who knew her Mom that wasn't her Dad.

"How did you meet her?" Violet asked, kind of pressing for details as Will chuckled, now sitting in a chair.

"It was about thirteen years ago, I was only six when I was with my own parents attending a festival in Ecruteak, she was helping her family set up the dance theater." Will sounded nostalgic at the memory that he looked back onto fondly. "I got separated from my parents due to my excitement and I ended up bumping into her, instead of scolding me like others would, she smiled and let her Eevee entertain me until my parents found me. Since then whenever we were in Ecruteak we would always visit with her becoming a great friend to my parents."

Violet smiled at this, never knowing that her mother had an Eevee, or that her family worked at some sort of dance theater.

She'll have to visit some day, though there were restrictions to traveling outside of one's home region.

Trainers have to be at least thirteen before they can travel to a different region due to being so far away from home, so even though she does want to go, she has to wait a bit before she can.

"How is she doing?" Will asked showing that he didn't know making Violet wince. "I've heard she lived in the Kanto Region, but that was all I managed to find out."

Will then saw how Violet shifted and it took a moment to guess why as he grimaced.

"I see, I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories."

"It's fine, I'm just happy to be learning more about her." Violet said as Will looked taken aback before smiling.

"I'll be happy to tell you what I recall, I believe my parents have pictures that I can send if you want." He offered with Violet giving a rapid nod.

It was enough to make him chuckle.

As he began to tell Violet a few more stories of what he knew about her mother, Will was momentarily distracted by his thoughts as he remembered why he was here.

He was in reality an Ace Trainer that was a trainee for the Elite Four, alongside a good friend of his from Johto and due to how no one knows that as of yet, he was placed on the SS. Anne in order to help with security due to how Lance wanted to ensure that nothing happened in case Team Rocket, who were making waves at a rather alarming rate compared to before, gained any funny ideas about ambushing the cruise ship due to the amount of money and rare Pokemon that would attract them.

Yet he runs into the daughter of an old family friend?

Fate works in rather mysterious ways.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Party Data**_

_**Starter**_

_**Name:**_ Stinger

_**Species:**_ Beedrill

_**Type:**_ Poison/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Nature:**_ Naughty (Up Attack/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Capable of taking hits. (Up Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 27

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 3

_**Ability:**_ Sniper

_**Moves:**_ Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack, Focus Energy Twineedle and Rage.

_**Special Moves:**_ Poison String (Poison Sting/String Shot)

Became Violet's Starter in Chapter 01: The Phantom Pokemon.

Evolved into Kakuna and again into Beedrill in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

_**2nd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Silk

_**Species:**_ Butterfree

_**Type:**_ Bug/Flying

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Bold (Up Defense/Down Attack)

_**Characteristics:**_ Thoroughly Cunning (Up Sp. Attack)

_**Lv.**_ 27

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 5

_**Ability:**_ Compound Eyes

_**Moves:**_ Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Supersonic and Whirlwind.

_**Special Moves:**_ Esper Spore (Confusion/Poison Powder/Stun Spore/Sleep Powder)

Joined the team in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Metapod in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Butterfree in Chapter 04: Rock Hard Determination.

_**3rd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Parasite

_**Species:**_ Parasect

_**Type:**_ Grass/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Naive (Up Speed/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Hates to Lose (Up Sp. Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 26

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 7

_**Ability:**_ Dry Skin

_**Moves:**_ Scratch, Stun Spore, Bide, Leech Life and Dig

_**Special Moves:**_ Quick Sand (Dig/Scratch)

Was captured in Chapter 06: Trials of Mt. Moon

Evolved into Parasect in Chapter 12: A Surging Battle

_**Day Journey Started:**_ April 4th, 20XX

_**Current Day:**_ May 7th, 20XX

_**Time Spent as a Trainer:**_ 1 Month

_**Another filler chapter with it showing the very first day on the SS Anne and I think this chapter revealed some rather interesting stuff, am I right? I wanted to do more character interactions such as both Violet and Green actually interacting without being snide with each other showing that they were starting to respect one another in a way, though they have a ways to go and then we had another Pokemon only scene, this time with Stinger and Parasite, adding a bit more depth to the latter despite her zombie-like state her evolution gave her.**_

_**Then I finally revealed the name of Violet's mother, adding hints to who her family was which I think everyone will find rather interesting as well as introduce Will of the Johto Elite Four, I hope you all enjoyed how I wrote him due to how interesting his character could be from what was shown in both the game and Manga, though unlike the Manga Path for the Rocket Executives, Will isn't anywhere close to being his Manga counterpart.**_

_**Instead I had him as a bit of a Magician, he kind of looks like one if I'm being honest and he's shown to be a bit showy and flamboyant when it comes to his description in the game, so I decided to add to it.**_

_**Now next chapter will be a fun one as you'll be shown the rematch against Green, will Violet win or will the results be the same?**_

_**Oh and did you know that the last bug catcher you run into in the Red/Blue/Green/Yellow games was right before Rock Tunnel? There aren't any on the ship either, man Bug Types were more ignored than I originally thought back when I made the comment about it during the Mt. Moon chapter.**_

_**So let's get the reviews and post this chapter.**_

_**Pokemonking0924: Yea, it's something she needs to learn but it won't stop her from trying, that's for sure. That's why I wanted to have her relax on the ship a bit before anything too bad happens, she's been through a lot and there's still more to come which is kind of sad considering she's only ten and has gotten into quite a few life threatening situations she shouldn't have. Nah I plan for the battle to mirror the game one on the SS. Anne which was why I had him challenge her in this chapter. Whether or not the ship will end up like in the Anime remains to be seen.**_

_**Starlord Master: Yup, I love adding in the talks with Violet and the Professor, it's something she didn't get a lot growing up due to how busy her father was. As for her favorite Pokemon it's obviously Stinger given how he was her Starter and first Pokemon.**_

_**Legion29: Violet is slowly gaining Green's respect, though it's only a little bit as of now.**_

_**Blue is the Sea: Thank you, yeah this fic was definitely a project when it started. After so many failed attempts at starting a Pokemon story I realized I was only trying to measure up to what other fanfic writers did instead of enjoying what I put out, so I decided to do something not many people did which was why I didn't use Ash or Red. It's also why I decided to go the Manga path with the Kanto Gym Leaders because it's something that's rarely touched upon, kind of surprised myself on that, you would think that it would be done a lot. And thanks, I'm still working on my grammar but I'm happy that it's improving compared to before and I hope you continue to enjoy how I develop the characters.**_

_**Bradilain: Thanks but it's still a surprise that it happened, I'm happy it did but I never did expect to see it recommended. The fact that the talks with the Professor makes up for the lack of ones with her father was exactly what I was going for, so I'm happy that worked out well. Green is very interesting to type, especially when you go into detail of how he is and I'll eventually get to why he's like that even if he's slowly changing as his journey continues. Eevee is an awesome Pokemon and I have plans for Green's Eevee in this story. It's great to see that the tidbits I added with Parasite's evolution and then the move Rage paid off, truth be told I was unsure if I wanted to do the two before I decided to take a chance on it.**_

_**Kunoichi69: Yes and this chapter shows her enjoying things a bit more compared to before given how she always ended up in dangerous situations, so it's a nice change of pace and soon enough Violet will have her own bike which will definitely help her out with traveling. Nah I just had Green challenge Violet on the ship much like how you face the rival in the game there and perhaps Team Rocket will ruin the ship, maybe not I'm not saying anything. Sorry for not doing a beach only chapter, I don't have any plans for that as of yet.**_

_**Victoria La: Sorry but no regional travel as of yet. It's still Kanto only though some Johto Pokemon might show up soon considering who I have in this chapter.**_

_**Guest3: I will when I can break myself of the writer's block I have on that story, sorry.**_

_**MAJORMATT1234: Exactly but this story is focused on the time when they weren't as strong, though they are still viable if one is careful in how to use them.**_

_**Countess Millarca: Heh, thank you I've been having a ton of fun typing how her character evolved so far, there were times where I thought I was screwing up when I wrote her character from how I had her in the beginning, to hear that she seems 'real' is a great relief. I'm also happy that people are enjoying the twist of me taking the manga path with the Gym Leaders, I'm surprised more people don't do it to be honest. Thank you for giving the story a chance and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**_


	15. The Rematch on the SS Anne

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 15: The Rematch on the SS. Anne**_

Green huffed as he looked over the Pokemon he had with him, contemplating on which one to use to fight Violet in this rematch that he instigated, his Pokedex on the nearby table in his room while his Pokemon were all asleep in their Pokeballs with the exception of Eevee who was curled up in his lap with him idly stroking his fur.

Right now he had a full team while Violet had half of one which would make this battle a three-on-three just like last time.

Last time he used Pidgeotto, Rattata who then evolved into Raticate and his newly caught Abra who was now a Kadabra. The only one who lost was Pidgeotto but that was because none of them were expecting for her to teach that Paras Bide.

Given the rate that bug types grow, Green had no doubt that her Paras was most likely a Parasect at this point and it probably has more moves compared to last time.

Then there were the strategies that she used before he turned it around on her, most likely she would have some new ones that he wouldn't expect.

Should he switch his team up a bit? Use the same team as last time?

Considering she defeated Surge on her first attempt, Green knew that he had to think about this carefully and while his newer Pokemon were catching up at a good rate it wasn't fast enough in his opinion.

He already gave just about all of the extra Pokemon he caught to his Grandfather to help him with his research with the exception of one that he recently bought on the SS. Anne.

A Magikarp that he planned to train up into a Gyarados to give his team a bit more versatility and to have a back-up water type so he wouldn't have to rely on his Shellder.

Given how that would take awhile, he was going to focus on the six he has right now and then add in the Magikarp after a bit.

After a bit, Green came to a decision on what team he'll use for this rematch.

* * *

Meanwhile Violet was doing the exact same thing in her room, biting her lower lip in worry, the results of the last match vividly going through her mind as she was worried that they would remain the same.

Even if she told herself that her team was much stronger than last time she couldn't help but be concerned.

Sure she lost some other battles that weren't to Green, such as the more experienced bug catchers when she was in the Forest with only a Kakuna and a Caterpie and she did lose against Samurai on their rematch.

But those loses pale in comparison to the one with Green with how much he berated her team.

She wanted to prove that her team was strong.

Green was the obstacle she needed to overcome to prove that.

"He already knows my team and I know half of his." Violet began muttering, cupping her chin as she thought back to their last battle. "His Abra most likely evolved and is even more dangerous given it can learn a ton of TMs much like his Raticate. I haven't seen his Eevee battle but from what I can conclude it's most likely his starter so it has to be powerful."

And she has no clue what moves it knows.

His Pidgeotto is the biggest threat given how it was a natural predator to Bug Pokemon and Green could have a fire or rock type for all she knew.

"His level could be far ahead of mine as well given how dedicated he is to training his team, he's strong for a reason but he's also catching a lot of Pokemon from what I've gathered so he can't train them all which slows his progress if he switches between them. He also said he had a Sandshrew earlier so I should take that one into account."

Could it have the move Dig like Parasite does?

A part of her thought about calling Prof. Oak to learn about his team, but she shook her head.

Even if she could convince the Professor to tell her and she doubted that given how he most likely wouldn't and she was certain that he would refuse to tell Green if the trainer asked about hers, she wanted to win on her own terms without an unfair advantage.

Speaking of advantages, Violet turned her head towards the desk where two TM's lay.

After she was done speaking to Will, the man ended up giving her one TM which she did try to refuse but the psychic trainer insisted given how she helped with his show.

That TM was for the move Rest, a psychic move that puts the user to sleep and restore energy, useful but Violet wasn't sure which Pokemon to teach it to.

The other TM she got was Body Slam and she bought it from another trainer who was trying to make some quick cash.

To be fair the second one was a lot more useful given how powerful Body Slam was but the only Pokemon who could learn it was Parasite and while that's not necessarily a bad thing, Violet realized that whenever she got a TM she used it exclusively on Parasite when she should be trying to keep it fair between her team.

Sure it was because Parasite had less moves to learn naturally then the others but she was worried that it would feel like she was playing favorites, even if she doesn't have a good selection to teach them given how none of her team could learn the other ones.

"I suppose I could teach Rest to Stinger to give him a way to restore health but it'll leave him open to attacks," Violet theorized in concern. "Silk already has a bunch of moves that she learned leaving her to be versatile and Body Slam for Parasite will give her a better normal move than Scratch."

After a few seconds, Violet decided to do that.

Even if she doesn't use Rest in battle, she could have Stinger do that outside of battle to help him recover a lot faster.

* * *

Early the next morning Violet was readjusting her hat while her team was out and about in the room doing their own thing.

She could already hear Parasite in the Hot Tub given how her Dry Skin ability made water very enjoyable to her.

Stinger and Silk already ate and seemed to be conversing with each other, though from how they sounded she was able to decipher that they were being competitive again.

Though there were hints of them being playful in that one as opposed to how they were a bit more hostile in the beginning showing that they were just playing around.

'W_ish I could understand them fully._' Violet mused with a smile before she grabbed her satchel and then her team's respective Pokeballs to place on her belt after she returned them.

Just a few more hours until the rematch and this time she planned to win.

"Bzzt?" Violet was broken out of her thoughts as Stinger broke off from the conversation with Silk, turning his attention to her much to the trainer's confusion.

Then she realized that her fists were clenched so hard that they were turning white and her nails were digging into her palms.

Thankfully not enough to make them bleed as she quickly relaxed and put a smile on her face.

"I'm fine Stinger." Violet promised the Beedrill despite the uncertain expression the bug was showing.

A few minutes later, she was leaving her room with her team returned to their Pokeballs as she moved to find something to keep her occupied until the battle.

Maybe they were showing something good at the theater?

* * *

"I see." Prof. Oak mused back in his lab in Pallet Town as he was studying the findings that the League had on the Kangaskhan that went on a rampage in Viridian Forest.

To his surprise the toxicity in the blood levels matched the one taken from the Snorlax that went on the rampage out near Route 11 before Bruno managed to take it down which had him worried.

Especially given how much more advanced the one in the Snorlax was with it surviving, but completely feral until it had to be put down considering it took out two of Bruno's Pokemon putting them in critical condition.

Team Rocket were getting more dangerous with each passing day and if they ever get this serum they're working on finished they could be unstoppable.

But why would they test it on a Snorlax? What purpose did they have in destroying the bridge leading to Lavender Town?

Leaning back, Oak began to write down his findings only to feel a chill down his back that he hasn't felt in years and smirked.

"You know you can always call when you visit Agatha." He said, turning to see an elderly woman leaning on a cane, with blonde hair that was on the verge of being grey wearing a sleeveless purple dress with a white shirt beneath it, black leggings and boots, slowly walking out of the shadows. "Don't you ever get tired of the theatrics?"

"Like you're one to talk you old duff." Agatha, the Ghost Master of the Elite Four scoffed at the Professor. "Lance wants to know what you found."

"Nothing good, I can tell you that much." Prof. Oak got straight to the point, knowing how his old rival was. "The rate they're advancing is a cause for concern, especially when we don't know who's giving the orders."

"Tch, Lance was a fool to let them form in the first place." Agatha's tone told volumes of her thoughts of the champion despite the respect she did have for the Dragon Master.

"Times were desperate back then." Oak reminded her, but Agatha waved that off, knowing that he did agree with her opinion on that matter despite what he said.

"Doesn't excuse him for not stomping them out after the war, if he did then we wouldn't be here discussing this."

"That's why he's been working overtime to try and take them down."

The two of them were silent as Prof. Oak began to gather the papers he made copies of while Agatha glanced at the pictures that Oak had on the wall, particularly one showing a younger him alongside a younger Agatha after their last official battle many years ago.

"So your Grandson is on his journey now?" Agatha asked in a curious manner as Oak gave a nod. "Tch, let's hope he isn't as spineless as you are."

"If you're only here to berate me, you can leave." Oak held out the papers in an annoyed tone. "I made my choice a long time ago, I'm a researcher, not a trainer."

"To think you were my rival." Agatha snatched the papers away as her shadow began to twitch, red eyes showing in it. "Gengar get ready."

As she was about to use her Ghost Pokemon to leave, Agatha however stopped.

"Samuel, do you ever regret it?" Agatha looked over her shoulder as Oak's shoulders sagged, knowing what she was talking about.

"Every single day." He admitted, his eyes looking towards a picture where it actually showed him and Agatha looking happy, the woman holding a baby. "But we can't change what happened."

"No, I suppose not." Agatha turned and disappeared into the dark as Oak placed a hand in his hair to signify some frustration.

He rarely got like this these days, the only times he did was whenever she was involved.

"And what's this about my Grandson? He's your Grandson too." Oak muttered, wishing that they could mend what happened.

But that bridge burned a long time ago.

* * *

Soon enough it was night time as Violet was moving to meet Green for their rematch, a look of determination on her face.

She went through so many strategies during the day, thought of different ways to counter the Pokemon she knew she had, even if she had nothing for the ones he hasn't shown yet.

'_I can do this._' Violet thought to herself, clenching a fist before seeing her opponent.

Green was waiting by the door leading to the battlefield, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed, his Eevee sitting right by his foot.

As she got closer, Eevee made a small noise, resulting in Green opening one eye to see her.

Pushing himself off the wall, Green spoke. "You ready?"

"This time I'm going to win." Violet promised and Green actually gave a smirk at that.

"Prove it."

Nothing else was said as they entered, Violet almost freezing up a bit when she saw the rather large crowd who were watching some of the other matches that were happening on the other battlefields, a cold realization washing over her.

They would be battling in front of a crowd.

How did she not think about that earlier?! Of course they would, they were on a ship with a ton of trainers.

She's never battled in front of so many people before.

"Hey are you coming or what?" Green turned and glanced at her with some annoyance for the hold up.

'_Come on, just bear with it._' Violet told herself as she forced herself to walk.

She was going to fight in front of a crowd eventually when the League Tournament started, so best to get used to it now.

She just had to focus on the battle, nothing else.

"Same rules as last time?" Violet asked, hating how it almost came out as a squeak.

"Three on Three, best of two wins." Green said, placing a hand on one of the Pokeballs on his belt.

Violet gave a nod and grabbed Silk's Pokeball, deciding to start off with her while Green frowned a bit before deciding who to send out.

A second later, both Raticate and Silk were out on the field, the former narrowing his eyes at seeing Violet, obviously remembering her while Silk took to the air, knowing who they were battling and remembering how this Pokemon cracked Stinger's carapace with his fangs.

"Bubblebeam!" Green started the battle with Raticate immediately firing the barrage of bubbles at the Bug showing an increase in speed while Silk quickly flew around them, having practiced dodging projectiles from Stinger as practice.

'_Need to slow it down, but I don't want to reveal Esper Spore yet and I know that setting up String Shot won't work._' Violet theorized remembering last time.

"Stun Spore, but twirl in the air to send it everywhere!"

Silk gave a cry as she flew up, far above Raticate's reach as she twirled and the Stun Spore did indeed begin to go everywhere showing how the range of her attack increased through training.

"Dodge with Dig." Raticate immediately dove into the ground, dodging the spores much to Violet's frustration.

Man this Raticate was versatile.

Too bad she had a way to counter that.

"Use Confusion to find it and rip it out of the ground."

Green didn't seem to expect that as Silk did so easily, the Raticate being surprised as he was pulled straight out, making another hole in the process, screeching and hissing as he tried to break free before the damage of the psychic attack began to take effect.

But Green smirked.

"Thunderbolt."

Eyes widening, Violet didn't have any time to tell Silk to drop the Raticate as electricity erupted from him and slammed into Silk knocking her out of the sky as she hit the ground with a harsh thud.

Thankfully she was still awake as she got up, sparks emanating from her to show paralysis.

Raticate however landed wrong on the ground and hissed in pain, favoring his left foot.

'_Of course he had Thunderbolt, he obviously defeated Surge._' Violet reprimanded herself for that.

'_And here I was originally going to teach that to Kadabra._' Green silently thought taking into the actions already happening. '_She has gotten stronger, I'll admit that much._'

But he was going to win.

"Hyper Fang!"

Raticate surged forward as Silk struggled with the Paralysis before breaking through it.

"Fweh!" Flapping her wings in an attempt to fly up as Raticate got closer, no one was prepared for the gust of wind to blast out, slamming into Raticate sending him skidding across the floor.

Violet recognized the move immediately due to the number of times it was used against her team by anyone with a Pokemon from the Pidgey line.

Gust.

Seeing the damage it did to Raticate, Violet knew it was because of the STAB bonus considering Silk was part flying and grinned, happy that Silk gained a move that could take advantage of that.

But Green ordered another Thunderbolt and this time Silk stayed down upon being hit.

As Violet returned Silk, thanking her for the hard work, Green took into account the amount of damage that Butterfree did compared to last time when he fought it with an Abra.

But he shook it off and returned Raticate, sending his Kadabra out with Violet tensing at seeing the evolved Psychic, no doubt recalling how tough it was before she decided to send Parasite out.

No sense in sending Stinger out due to the type disadvantage and she knew that Parasite's bulk would be handy for this battle.

Their battle has actually drawn up a bit of a crowd however with some of the battles in the other fields finishing up.

Green crossed his arms while Kadabra held his spoon with finesse, a bit of an arrogant manner overcoming the psychic while Parasite just stood there as Violet clenched a fist.

"Psybeam." A blast of psychic energy erupted from Kadabra that Parasite dodged with Dig, with the energy exploding on the ground where she stood a second ago, knocking dust into the air. "Find it."

Kadabra went to do so only to pause.

He couldn't sense the Mushroom Pokemon's mind.

It would seem that the parasitic mushroom prevented psychics from finding it.

Suddenly the ground shifted behind Kadabra as Parasite launched out of it, landing on Kadabra with a Body Slam, surprising the Psychic who didn't sense it coming.

Green looked irked by that while Violet grinned and ordered a Leech Life while he was pinned.

"Disable!"

The moment the bug move made contact, Parasite froze as the attack locked it up before she was hit by a Mega Punch.

While it didn't do too much damage, Parasite was knocked off the Kadabra who lifted himself into the air with his own confusion and fired another Psybeam at Parasite, knocking her back again.

"Whack-A-Mole!" Violet ordered as Parasite dove into the field once more, Green momentarily raising a brow from the oddly named move but refocusing on the battle itself.

"Teleport, keep it guessing."

From there, the battle turned into an impromptu game of cat and mouse as neither Pokemon could guess where the other was as Parasite always came up at odd times while Kadabra was constantly teleporting in and out of danger.

Neither Pokemon could land a hit like this.

That was when Green noticed Violet smirking and frowned in response, wondering why she was smirking before Kadabra stiffened up as sparks emanated from him making his eyes widen.

How did he get paralyzed-?

It clicked when Green realized out of all the holes in the field this 'Whack-A-Mole' strategy that Violet used had spores emanating from them and he saw that Parasite wasn't just doing hit and run tactics, she was creating a connected series of tunnels all over the field to where she would be able to safely use Stun Spore in with the spores going through all of them.

"You know Disable should've worn off by now." Violet had a grin as she said that in a sing-song tone, being surprisingly playful when she said that.

And she was proven right as Parasite erupted from one of the nearby holes and connected to Kadabra who tried to fight off the paralysis.

But he was unable to do so and Parasite knocked him out by keeping a hold of him, restoring health in the process.

So the score was one-one like last time.

And it was with the same Pokemon she used last time to given how Parasite caught him off guard with Bide in their last battle, but this time she didn't rely on it at all.

Green actually found himself smirking despite the annoyance he felt.

He didn't like being so close to losing, but he was also enjoying having someone push him.

The last few battles that weren't Gym Battles have been painfully too easy, so this was a nice change of pace.

Returning Kadabra, Green glanced down as his Eevee ran out and Violet returned Parasite with a grin and sent out Stinger, saving her Starter for last once more.

'_Last battle, we can do this._' Violet told herself. '_We can win this._'

Stinger buzzed and slammed his forearms together in an attempt to intimidate the Eevee who just looked at him in a calm manner, idly liking a paw to run over his ear.

"Twineedle!" Violet started things up with Stinger giving a cry as his stingers glowed but Green ordered a Quick Attack to slam into him, before running off, dodging the attack as the bug recovered.

While running, the Eevee did a growl, lowering Stinger's attack a bit, before jumping over a Twineedle, doing a tail whip in the process with Violet now understanding the strategy with this particular Pokemon.

An Eevee's true strength came from when they evolved, as Green hasn't evolved it yet, he's been working on other ways for it to win by having stat changes.

It was one of the studies showing that Pokemon were able to weaken others through non attacking moves such as Tail Whip, Leer, Growl, moves that held some sort of energy that many researchers have looked into.

One scientist theorized it had something to do with the same energy Pokemon emitted when they evolved, but there were still studies to it to this very day.

So she countered it by ordering a Harden, with Stinger doing so, grunting as he was hit by another Quick Attack and that was before a Sand Attack slammed into him, lowering his accuracy making it harder for the bug to see.

Another Growl lowered his attack again as Stinger had enough and began to fire Poison String all around in hopes of poisoning the Pokemon and lowering his speed.

"Stinger calm down, just because you can't see doesn't mean you can't hear!" Violet told him as Stinger tensed up before giving a nod.

That was ruined when Eevee slammed into him with a Tackle, making him slide back a bit, his leg stepping in his own webbing as it got stuck.

From there, Eevee began to do hit and run Tackles, chipping away at his health.

But the Eevee made a crucial mistake in doing so, falling into a pattern that Stinger was able to learn and before long he fired a String Shot, managing to take the Eevee by surprise, knocking him to the floor as he struggled before the Beedrill manage to rip his leg out of the webbing and flew towards the sounds that Eevee was making, firing a Twineedle.

That attack connected, knocking Eevee back as he began to glow purple, showing that he was poisoned and that was before Stinger performed Fury Attack, hitting at least three times.

However the attack managed to break the webbing holding the Eevee down as he managed to get away, the two of them panting heavily.

Seeing that, Violet grinned. "Rest!"

Green obviously wasn't expecting that as he cursed. "Eevee quick take it out before it wakes up!" He ordered as the poison was surging through Eevee faster the more she moved as she did a Quick Attack on the sleeping Beedrill before biting him.

The results did bring the damage that was healing back and had the effect of waking him up, but it also wasted time for the poison to surge faster and Eevee was nearly out before they both fired off one last attack.

Twineedle versus Quick Attack as they both flew past each other after making contact, both Pokemon landing on the ground with bated breath before they both fell over.

"A tie?" Green asked not expecting that outcome while Violet looked disappointed that they didn't win.

But she did grin given how she didn't lose either and this was proof right here that they definitely got stronger since the last time they battled.

Green returned Eevee to him Pokeball to let him rest and frowned at seeing how fast she seemed to be catching up.

He needs to rework his training to avoid losing in future battles.

But he glanced up to see Violet hugging the Beedrill with a grin and turned to walk away.

He did stop however and said something. "I expect to see you at the League."

That really surprised Violet who glanced up at him but he was already leaving before she could ask what he meant by that before smiling.

"I'll be there." Violet promised, finally returning Stinger.

* * *

Deep beneath the waters, a submarine was moving through, slowly catching up with the SS. Anne as water Pokemon such as Seaking, Tentacruel and even the ferocious Gyarados avoided it due to how the vehicle emitted an electrical pulse to anything that got too close.

Inside of it, Lt. Surge was watching through the periscope as he could see the ship in the distance, this time however he was wearing the Rocket Uniform, only with a black unzipped jacket on while a belt was strapped around his shoulder with countless Pokeballs.

"Sir, we're getting close to the Seafoam Islands." One of the grunts told him. "Should we prepare for landing?"

"Change of plans, we're boarding the SS. Anne." Surge said, surprising the Grunt.

"Sir? But our orders-."

"Belay them, we'll get there for our mission after we take care of a nuisance." Surge said, this time in a tone that told the Grunt that talking back would have consequences, something that made the grunt swallow the lump forming in his throat nervously.

As the grunt went to let the others know, Surge knew that he couldn't afford to let anyone on that ship know who he was given how many of their plans relied on the Gym Leaders having the element of surprise so he went to grab something to hide his identity.

'_Hope you enjoyed your time on the ship Runt._' Surge thought, his mind flashing back to that last battle with Violet at the Gym. '_Because you're about to experience the consequences of interfering with Team Rocket._'

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Party Data**_

_**Starter**_

_**Name:**_ Stinger

_**Species:**_ Beedrill

_**Type:**_ Poison/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Nature:**_ Naughty (Up Attack/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Capable of taking hits. (Up Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 29

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 3

_**Ability:**_ Sniper

_**Moves:**_ Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack, Focus Energy Twineedle and Rage.

_**Special Moves:**_ Poison String (Poison Sting/String Shot)

Became Violet's Starter in Chapter 01: The Phantom Pokemon.

Evolved into Kakuna and again into Beedrill in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

_**2nd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Silk

_**Species:**_ Butterfree

_**Type:**_ Bug/Flying

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Bold (Up Defense/Down Attack)

_**Characteristics:**_ Thoroughly Cunning (Up Sp. Attack)

_**Lv.**_ 29

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 5

_**Ability:**_ Compound Eyes

_**Moves:**_ Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Supersonic, Whirlwind and Gust.

_**Special Moves:**_ Esper Spore (Confusion/Poison Powder/Stun Spore/Sleep Powder)

Joined the team in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Metapod in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Butterfree in Chapter 04: Rock Hard Determination.

_**3rd Pokemon**_

_**Name:**_ Parasite

_**Species:**_ Parasect

_**Type:**_ Grass/Bug

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Nature:**_ Naive (Up Speed/Down Sp. Defense)

_**Characteristics:**_ Hates to Lose (Up Sp. Defense)

_**Lv.**_ 27

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 7

_**Ability:**_ Dry Skin

_**Moves:**_ Scratch, Stun Spore, Bide, Leech Life and Dig

_**Special Moves:**_ Quick Sand (Dig/Scratch)

Was captured in Chapter 06: Trials of Mt. Moon

Evolved into Parasect in Chapter 12: A Surging Battle

_**Day Journey Started:**_ April 4th, 20XX

_**Current Day:**_ May 8th, 20XX

_**Time Spent as a Trainer:**_ 1 Month

_**Now for Green's Team, just to give an idea on what he has.**_

_**Green Oak's Team**_

_**1st Pokemon**_

_**Starter**_

_**Species:**_ Eevee

_**Type:**_ Normal

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Lv.**_ 30

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 5

_**Ability:**_ Adaptability

_**Moves:**_ Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Growl, Quick Attack and Bite

_**2nd Pokemon**_

_**Species:**_ Raticate

_**Type:**_ Normal

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Lv.**_ 28

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 3

_**Ability:**_ Guts

_**Moves:**_ Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang, Bubblebeam, Focus Energy, Dig and Thunderbolt.

_**3rd Pokemon**_

_**Species:**_ Pidgeotto

_**Type:**_ Normal/Flying

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Lv.**_ 29

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 2

_**Ability:**_ Keen Eye

_**Moves:**_ Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack and Whirlwind

_**4th Pokemon**_

_**Species:**_ Kadabra

_**Type:**_ Psychic

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Lv.**_ 27

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 9

_**Ability:**_ Magic Guard

_**Moves:**_ Teleport, Thunder Wave, Mega Punch, Bide, Seismic Toss, Confusion, Kinesis, Disable and Psybeam

5th Pokemon

_**Species:**_ Sandshrew

_**Type:**_ Ground

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Lv.**_ 20

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 13

_**Ability:**_ Sand Veil

_**Moves:**_ Scratch, Sand Attack, Dig and Slash

6th Pokemon

_**Species:**_ Shellder

_**Type:**_ Water

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Lv.**_ 19

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 12

_**Ability:**_ Shell Armor

_**Moves:**_ Tackle, Withdraw and Supersonic

7th Pokemon

_**Species:**_ Magikarp

_**Type:**_ Water

_**Gender:**_ Male

_**Lv.**_ 5

_**Caught at Lv.**_ 5

_**Ability:**_ Swift Swim

_**Moves:**_ Splash

_**Phew, this took a bit to type, mostly because I wanted to update Into the Omniverse and Jaune and the Lands of Termina, but this chapter is out and I really hope it was enjoyable, as short as it was.**_

_**Especially the rematch between Green and Violet despite it being a tie it showed how much farther that Violet has gotten considering the last time they fought Violet barely did anything to Green and even when she did it was out of pure luck.**_

_**This time however she held her own and more which in turn made Green finally acknowledge her as his rival with the Pokedex and I finally got to show how his Eevee fights before it does evolve, even if it's not for awhile.**_

_**We also had a scene showing Prof. Oak and his 'relationship' with Agitha along with the revelation that she is Green's grandmother due to how in the games it was stated that she once thought Oak was 'handsome' in their youth showing some attraction. Furthermore remember the Snorlax that went on the rampage I mentioned in an earlier chapter? Yes Team Rocket was behind it showing that they're affecting the world even if Violet isn't involved with them, something that I figured would be interesting to show.**_

_**But now we're getting out of the filler parts of the story and we have the main storyline continuing with Team Rocket going to attack the Cruise Line, all to eliminate Violet for all of the times she got in their way, even if they were accidental.**_

_**And let it be noted that this is the result of Surge going AWOL to take her down considering the Executives were ordered to leave her alone, Giovanni thinking she's a nuisance at best.**_

_**So you can bet that the next chapter will have some good stuff showing.**_

_**So let's get the reviews checked so I can post this suckah!**_

_**Starlord Master: Yes Stinger is and thank you, happy July to you since I missed saying Happy June. As for the main villain? Well it changes from time to time, but for the Kanto Arc, I would say Team Rocket, just to keep it from being one person.**_

_**Pokemonking0924: I know right, I figured with how high up in the Pokemon world Bill is, having created the storage/transfer system he would be given good accommodations. Cruise Ships always have a ton to do, I've done a lot of research before adding all of that, which made the whole thing take longer than it should've. Green is also changing over the course of his journey much like how Violet is, and the loss along with the new battle with Violet it made him accept her as a worthy rival despite how he acted in the beginning. But they're still a long way from being friends. Nice to see that the revelation of Will knowing Violet's Mom was taken so well, I do plan on expanding on it, but I want to take my time in doing so.**_

_**Legion29: Haha strange right?**_

_**BradiLain: Thank you, I love typing more and more about Violet's adventures, especially with how I've been changing things up in the Pokemon world. She needed a laidback chapter after what she's been through so far, but vacation is going to be over soon enough. I also wanted to keep the relaxing chapter interesting which was why I had Will be revealed into having a connection to Violet's mother and the name drop for her, which I have been waiting ages to do. Hopefully the rematch with Green was enjoyable. And thank you, I love typing the Pokemon the most, I can understand how people just focus more on the humans than the Pokemon in some of their stories because then it gets hard to keep up with the personalities at times, but that's always the best part for me, especially when they each have their own flaws and reasons for being on the team.**_

_**Guest4: Thanks and don't worry I updated that story two days ago, it just took me awhile. I'm going on a whim here that you're also Guest5 considering the same type of review is there.**_

_**Anonymous: Yup, a filler one but one that's important all the same considering it brought in some background stuff that's easy to miss, revealed the name of Violet's Mom and to be honest Violet needed a small break from the dangerous situations she got in.**_

_**Guest6: I've read up on that particular one and frankly that's a bit of a grey area, something that fanfiction is. I didn't give permission but I don't own the series so I don't have to, there are also some changes that I've seen. Just as long as he/she doesn't do all the chapters word for word I'm okay with it, frankly I'm curious what they would do to change it up a bit. Thank you however for bringing it to my attention.**_


	16. Attack on the SS Anne

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own Violet Hawke as my OC.**_

_**Summary: Violet Hawke wanted nothing more than to be a Bug Pokemon Trainer, but with how people viewed those types all she got was ridicule until the day she bumped into the local Professor. Now on a journey, she tries to make her goal a reality, but with an Organization coming out of the shadows she has to decide just how much she's willing to risk to realize her goal.**_

_**Chapter 16: Attack on the SS. Anne**_

It's been one day since Violet fought Green in a rematch and she was frowning in thought.

Right now she was in the training room available on the ship, having all three of her Pokemon out, trying to get some training in, especially with the ship sailing through another storm right now.

She says trying because something weird was going on.

The moment Stinger hit thirty in terms of levels, he was starting to slow down a bit compared to past training which baffled her because she knew bugs grew quickly compared to other Pokemon, but for it to just slow down like that?

Perhaps she should call Prof. Oak to ask about that?

But he did learn a move called Pin Missile so that was some progress and they were currently trying to get the move Rage down, the memory of Oak's warning going through her head at that.

While she knew that Stinger would rather injure himself than attack her, she wasn't naive enough to think that using Rage wouldn't change that, it was why they needed to train it before an incident happens.

Which was why she had both Silk and Parasite facing him at the same time, just in case he would lose himself when he used Rage and from how loudly he was buzzing and stabbing at them wildly, it was clear that he was losing himself.

So she kept a hand on his Pokeball, ready to recall him the moment she needed to, given how he was the strongest member of her team in terms of level.

But she didn't need to worry as Silk used Confusion long enough to hold him, allowing for Parasite to knock him down with Body Slam.

Seeing Stinger hit the floor rather harshly made Violet wince but she knew he could take it and it knocked some sense back into him given how the buzzing died down as Stinger shook his head before lowering it in shame.

Seeing that they were done for the moment, Violet walked over towards Stinger and crouched to be at eye level with him. "Hey it's fine you're making good progress." She said despite how the bee didn't believe her. "You'll get it down."

On the bright side this was also good training in teamwork with Silk and Parasite given they were working well together and Stinger was learning to take on more than one Pokemon at a time.

She should see about doing training that required all three of them to work together soon enough. And someday hold a free-for-all fight to see which one of them could win if it came down to it, they might enjoy that one honestly.

"Then we should do the same once we have a full team, should probably make that a regular training session to keep their skills up, perhaps once we have a full team we could do three on three, switching it up on occasion so they can keep their teamwork up." Violet began to mumble at a rather quick pace with her team just ignoring it at this point, though Stinger and Silk did so in a fond manner. "Perhaps we can go back and revisit each Gym to challenge their real teams after getting the Gym Badges? Doing so would be great training for the League, but would I have time to do so? If I can get the TM for Teleport it would be easy considering Silk or the Venomoth I plan to get can learn it."

Teleport would really make going around the Kanto Region much easier, provided she trains it up enough.

Especially if she wants to visit the friends she made over the course of her journey with Brock, Misty and Bill coming to mind immediately.

"Bzzt!" Stinger flew up and landed on her hat, breaking Violet out of her mumbling considering she was starting to go on and on with it.

That was when Violet realized that some of the other trainers in the training room were staring a bit weirded out and she blushed in embarrassment, idly pulling the front of her hat down a bit while Stinger stayed on easily.

Though she did glance back at her team and wondered what else they could train up.

Stinger is starting to resist psychic attacks a little, but only with the lower tier ones, if a Pokemon used the move Psybeam or Psychic however he would easily be taken down, it would be awhile before he could resist those ones.

Then you have the frailty that Bug Pokemon were known for, sure both Stinger and Silk knew Harden, but she rarely used it anymore, even then it would only work for the Physical Defense, not the Special one which would defend against non contact moves such as elemental or psychic attacks.

She'll have to work on that.

Right now, Parasite was her bulkiest Pokemon but her typing made her very frail against Flying and Fire Types due to the double weakness she has to both. Dry Skin made fire types even worse which was why she's been working on her speed and evasion including with moves such as Dig.

It didn't matter if she can take more hits than the other two, she didn't want her to take any if possible. Once she has Scyther and Pinsir she'll have more much needed bulk on her team.

Silk is the only Pokemon with long range attacks, sure Stinger has Pin Missile now, but it was one move while Silk has a whole arsenal such as Confusion, Gust, the spore attacks and will most likely learn more as time goes on.

Double Team and Substitute would be a good move to learn now that she thinks about it.

"Focus." Violet told herself. "Just work with what you have."

She needed to have them master what's already available before she tries to think of other moves.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other end of the ship, Green frowned as he was on the phone with Prof. Oak, exchanging his Kadabra for Magikarp to begin his training.

"So you plan on catching a Vulpix over in Cinnabar Island?" Prof. Oak asked curiously, knowing his grandson's plan for a team.

"I'm lacking a fire type and considering who my rival is I need to have one." Green said that part without thinking, the act making Prof. Oak smile as he saw that he was finally accepting Violet as a rival. "And considering the next badge is in Celadon it would be a good time to train one up and I'm going to try and train my Pidgeotto up to evolve."

Once that happens he'll be able to fly anywhere he wants as many trainers have a Pokemon like Pidgeot to get around easily. Thankfully now that he has three badges he'll be able to have his Pokemon fly him around without any problems.

Over the years there has been a system in place around the badges for Pokemon taking certain actions.

In Kanto ,if you have one badge your Pokemon can use the move Flash to light up caves, if you have two you can cut down trees, three is for flying.

It goes on and on, but it's illegal for trainers to use those moves without the appropriate number of badges given how dangerous the moves can be.

Flash for example is so bright it can blind people and more than that you can anger a whole colony of Pokemon inside of a cave into attacking if you're not careful. Cut is self-explanatory and while flying you can fall off which isn't pretty.

You also need the appropriate badges in other regions to use them there as well.

Though there was a work around on getting an actual license in case no one was doing the Gym Challenge but that process was rather tedious in comparison.

"I also want to try and get Magikarp to evolve before then if I can." Green continued and that made Prof. Oak give a concerned look.

"Just be careful, Gyarados are very dangerous and prone to being vicious, even to their own trainers." Prof. Oak told his grandson. "And I can attest to how true that is."

Green gave a nod, knowing that his Grandfather has a Gyarados of his own from his Trainer Days much like how the Champion Lance has one.

That's how powerful Gyarados were.

It was why a lot of trainers sought one out. But they don't try to raise one from a Magikarp. Doing so actually makes them less vicious, it doesn't take it away completely but it's much easier than trying to catch a wild one that won't respect them.

Any further conversation was interrupted when the power just cut off much to Green's surprise, now in a dark room as he wondered what that was about.

Did the storm do something about the power?

Feeling a little uneasy, Green sent Raticate out so he can investigate.

* * *

"Huh?" Violet blinked as the power was cut off while she was now leaving the training room to head back to her room.

Was this a part of the cruise or something? They did some strange things to entertain the guests at times.

Apparently the other day there was some sort of 'Murder Mystery' Event that some passengers could take part in, it happened while she was battling Green so she missed it.

Still she sent Silk out considering she could see in the dark and continued to walk, noting how surprised the other trainers were, some of them releasing Pokemon that helped light up the area such as Electabuzz, Pikachu, Ponyta, anything that helped light things up.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Violet muttered to herself as Silk landed on her back, giving a small cry of agreement as she saw the other trainers moving out of sight towards where the ballroom was, probably wanting to be in a big area while this was happening.

So she followed them.

Unknown to her, she was being watched as a Magneton was outside of the window, tracking her progress before it crashed through the window, the sound making her head turn towards it as it seemed to stare her down.

"What in the-?" Violet whispered right as it began to glow blue, teleporting a figure right in front of her.

Violet took a step back, fear beginning to show when she spotted the red 'R' on the jacket the figure wore, his face obscured by a mask of red bandages wrapped around his face, his eyes glaring down at her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Trainer that keeps getting in our way," The voice sounded distorted showing that whoever this person is, they were disguising their voice. "And all alone too, no Gym Leader in sight to save you now."

Ignoring the fact that Magneton can apparently learn teleport, Violet took a step back in fear, something that amused the man who took a step forward, pulling some Pokeballs out as he sent a few Grimers out.

Violet couldn't breathe the moment she saw the Grimers as suddenly it was like she was back in Mt. Moon, the stench filling her nose as she shook, obviously having flashbacks to her near death experience as Silk quickly got in front of the girl.

The figure gave a dark laugh. "I was right, it would seem your experience with Grimers left you traumatized," He said purposely picking them to mentally attack the trainer who he assumed had some slight PTSD when it came to the sludge Pokemon before snapping his fingers. "Kill her."

Silk immediately began to use Confusion on the Grimers, but the Magneton unleashed a Thunder Wave that paralyzed her right when the Grimers were about to reach Violet.

"Thunderbolt!" A blast of electricity knocked both the Grimer's back as Raticate got in front of Violet while Green ran towards them.

He was investigating nearby when he heard the window breaking as he passed the hallway.

"Are you trying to get killed?" Green asked, a bit annoyed that she didn't seem to try and dodge only to realize she was hyperventilating, the annoyance now disappearing as he turned from her towards the Rocket Executive, tensing as he knew all about Team Rocket. "So you're behind the power going out."

This was bad, they needed to get out of there, but he was pretty sure that this guy wouldn't just let them.

Checking his Pokedex, he cursed when he saw that the Magneton was at least 55.

Way too strong for either of them to take on.

The Executive took notice of that, now very interested in what that device is if two kids had them.

Instead however he returned the two Grimers and sent out an Electabuzz that the Pokedex identified to be around Level 52.

They were really outmatched here.

So he quickly placed a hand on Violet's shoulder, surprised when she violently flinched. "Come on, we need to move!"

"You're not going anywhere." The Executive said snapping his fingers as both electric Pokemon fired a blast of Thunder at them, Green having to tackle Violet out of the way to make sure they didn't get hit, but his Raticate and her Butterfree took the hit and were instantly taken out.

Being tackled out of the way was enough to snap Violet out of her panic attack as she shook her head while Green returned his Raticate, annoyed that he sent his Kadabra back to Prof. Oak as Teleport would've really come in handy here.

Now back to her senses, Violet quickly returned Silk and went to send out Stinger only for Green to grab her wrist and take off running. "Wha-?!"

"Their levels are too strong, there's no way we can win in a straight up fight." Green said quickly as the Executive had them fire another blast of electricity, nearly hitting them, but it hit the roof above the kids, collapsing their escape path, trapping them with the man. "Damn it!"

"Shouldn't have stuck your nose where it didn't belong kid, the girl is the one I'm here to kill." The Executive said, shaking his head at how stupid these kids seem to be.

Hearing that, Green frowned.

"Why?" Green asked cautiously, not sure why Team Rocket would bother with someone like Violet.

Yes he was starting to accept her as his rival but for criminals to want to kill her?

Something wasn't right.

"None of your business, if you're smart you'll leave," The Executive moved to the side to allow him to pass. "You're not the target after all."

Green answered by glaring.

He might be cold, but he wasn't going to just leave someone to die.

The Executive actually seemed amused by the glare before nodding to his Electabuzz who began to walk towards them, sparks emanating from its fur as both kids tensed.

"I believe that will be enough of that." A voice spoke out as both kids suddenly disappeared from view with a blue flash.

"What?!" The Executive asked before hearing a noise behind him and he dove out of the way, coming up to a roll as a Psybeam nearly hit him while Will stood there as he was giving a grin, an Alakazam being out along with a Slowbro.

"I knew something was off when the power went out." Will said, still grinning but none of that was reaching his eyes behind his mask. "I didn't think Team Rocket would be stupid enough to attack a Cruise Ship like this."

The Executive said nothing, tensed up as he heard stories of the Ace Trainer Will who was said to be close to Elite Four Level and that was without his own latent psychic abilities.

The only positive thing about this encounter was that none of the psychic Pokemon could read his mind thanks to the electromagnetic interference coming from his electric Pokemon.

And none of the Grunts would be able to give anything due to the mental blocks placed by their own Psychic who the Executive knew was leagues ahead of Will in terms of being a Psychic despite her young age.

But then he relaxed and straightened his posture before placing a hand to his ear where the com link he had was. "Plan B it is, all of you know your target, kill her and be done with it."

Will's smile dropped as he knew exactly who this Executive was planning to kill now, no longer keeping the fake act of being amused up.

He wasn't going to let Yukiko's daughter get killed.

Both of them stared each other down before the Rocket Executive reacted first, throwing a Pokeball right at Will who tilted his head to keep it from hitting his head, only for it to open to show an Electrode that was now glowing.

Alakazam barely had enough time to use both Reflect and Light Screen as the Electrode exploded, keeping his trainer safe only for the Magneton to fire a Thunder Wave at the psychic, slowing it down as Electabuzz went to deliver a Mega Punch.

Slowbro intervened, delivering a Psychic that blasted the electric type back while Will brandished his cane only to pull a short blade out of the end of it, having been trained to fight with it.

The executive smirked as Will disappeared from view, the man drawing a combat knife from his jacket, feeling the air shift behind him as he spun around and blocked the strike, Will's eyes widening when he saw the knife.

It was a knife that was forged during the war for exceptional soldiers.

That meant that this man was a veteran or it was stolen from the dead.

If it was a veteran there was a suspicion on who this was, but Will wasn't sure because it didn't make any sense.

Surge would never go against Kanto.

Yet there weren't many that were this tall, this man specialized in Electric Pokemon and handled himself like a Veteran.

Whether it made sense or not, Will was almost certain that this was Surge.

"Where did you get that knife?" Will asked in a rather dangerous tone

"It's quite easy to steal them from the crypts of the dead soldiers." The man stated with Will narrowing his eyes at that before he begin to teleport around the man who was on the defensive, blocking strike after strike with ease, showing experience with psychic users.

Meanwhile the Pokemon were trading blow after blow but the Executives Pokemon seemed to have an advantage as they were trained specifically to fight without direction while Will's haven't reached that level yet and with Alakazam paralyzed things weren't looking good for the psychic trainer.

Both Magneton and Electabuzz were aiming to take down the Alakazam but Slowbro managed to back it up by hitting an Ice Beam on the Electabuzz, freezing its leg as Alakazam attempted to recover, before the Magneton unleashed a Toxin on the Hermit Crab Pokemon.

Will cursed as he teleported a few feet away from the Executive, starting to feel a bit of a strain given the number of times he's been teleporting.

To think this man was capable of keeping up with his team after the training he's been implementing to join the ranks of the Elite Four.

He's heard rumors of how strong the Executives were, but this was something else.

And he can't have his Slowbro use Earthquake given they were on a ship, that would cause more damage than good.

"You're good," The Executive complimented with earnest showing in his tone. "Better than I expected, but it's time to end this."

With that he pulled out another Pokeball with an electrode and threw it straight at Will.

* * *

"Oof." Violet grunted as both she and Green were now in the Ballroom where countless other trainers were, a lot of them surprised by the sudden entrance the two ten year olds made while the room was lit up thanks to the work of some electric Pokemon.

"Get off of me." Green said in annoyance as she landed right on him.

"S-Sorry." Violet apologized, immediately getting off, looking around cautiously, only to sigh in relief.

They were surrounded by trainers, enough to where Team Rocket wouldn't try anything.

Green pushed himself up and did his own observation, wondering how they got here.

Obviously someone teleported them but he didn't know who and that made him uneasy.

But there was something more important to investigate.

"Why was he trying to kill you?" Green asked looking at Violet who tensed up, unsure of how to even begin to explain this.

"I-." Violet looked down, her mind kept flashing back to Mt. Moon as she lowered her head, the hat hiding her eyes.

First there and now here?

She wasn't even looking for Team Rocket, why can't they just leave her alone?!

"-y!"Green shook her shoulder given how Violet wasn't saying anything, the young trainer now looking annoyed by how she was acting. "Are you going to answer or what?"

Slowly, Violet looked up at Green before she began to explain, lowering her tone so none of the other trainers could hear. "In Mt. Moon I ran into them when they were digging for fossils, I had Silk put them to sleep so I could slip by, but one of their Executives got a hold of me and-," She shook, remembering the Grimer before pressing on. "If Brock didn't show up when he did I would've died, but I ended up getting a lot of their members arrested because of that."

Green looked rather surprised, not expecting for someone like Violet to do damage to Team Rocket of all people, but it made sense given how that man was dead set on killing her.

And now he was most likely on that list too due to interfering.

"What a mess." Green muttered, shaking his head. "And you dragged me into it too."

"I didn't ask for you to help." Violet snapped at him.

"Well excuse me for making sure you didn't get yourself killed." The sarcasm was evident in Green's tone while Violet glared. "Still we need a plan, if Team Rocket is willing to board this ship to kill you, there's no telling what else they will do."

Plus with the communications down they were cut off from any possible help.

With Raticate unconscious all he had was Eevee, Pidgeotto, Sandshrew, Shellder and Magikarp, the last one wouldn't be of help that's for damn sure.

And he knew that all Violet had was her Beedrill and Parasect.

But none of that matters given how the Executives Pokemon were pretty high in comparison to theirs.

Loud crashes could be heard as people screamed, making the two snap towards it to see countless Pokemon breaking through the windows.

Golbats, Arboks, Weezings, Raticates, Hypnos.

All Pokemon that Team Rocket were well known for using.

They were followed by their trainers who clearly had more considering the amount of Pokeballs on their belts, showing that it was like a small army.

Green cursed when he pulled out the Pokedex, seeing that they were in their late thirties in comparison.

Not as tough as the Executive, but tough for the average trainer.

The Weezings began to unleash a toxic gas while the others were dispatching the trainers before they could release their Pokemon, causing for quite a few of them to fall, much to Violet's horror as she was unsure if they were unconscious or dead.

But there were also Trainers who began to release their Pokemon in retaliation and soon enough the Ballroom was turning into a war zone.

Green followed them by releasing all of his Pokemon except for Magikarp while Violet did the same with Stinger and Parasite.

The two Bugs went off upon seeing Team Rocket, with Stinger almost falling into Rage from how loudly he was buzzing.

"Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind!" Green ordered as the bird began to do just that, the attack, knocking the gas away and causing some of Team Rocket's Pokemon to return to their Pokeballs, causing enough chaos for some of the other trainers to make a counter attack, one of them using a Pikachu to Thunder Wave a few of them while a Gloom was switching between Sleep Powder and Stun Spore.

Violet took note of that in case she ever needed to have Silk use the attack like that.

A Raticate nearly took her head off before a Pin Missile slammed into it with Stinger sticking close to Violet, his head snapping left to right to take down threats.

Parasite on the other hand was using Stun Spore on any other ones that got too close in tandem with Green's Shellder using Supersonic, leaving them open to a Slash from Sandshrew and a Quick Attack from Eevee.

"Here!" Green tossed her a Revive. "Use that on your Butterfree, we could use some psychic coverage here."

"What about your Kadabra?" Violet asked, letting Silk out to wake her up with the Revive, the bug Pokemon looking a bit dazed before she pulled out a Potion to heal her.

"I sent him back to Gramps to begin training up a new Pokemon right before the ship's power went down." Green was kicking himself for that.

If they survive this he was making sure to keep Kadabra on him at all times.

But he pulled out another Revive and used it on Raticate, allowing for his now awakened rat to let off some elemental coverage with both Thunderbolt and Bubblebeam.

Silk added to it with Esper Spore, taking control of the spores to make them fly towards the right targets.

* * *

The Executive smirked as the explosion blew part of Will's face off only to be surprised when the body dissolved into nothing showing it to be an illusion.

"The hell?" He asked, not expecting that only for Will to appear behind him, aiming his cane at the man who turned in time for the magician to fire a card out of the cane, the edges actually cutting into his hand forcing him to drop the knife.

"Now, now a magician never reveals his secrets." Will tsked at the man. "It's over."

"For you maybe." The Executive snarled with Will frowning only to be hit by a blast of Thunder Wave making him cry out, his limbs locking up as he fell to his knees. "You should've kept an eye on your Pokemon."

Fighting against the paralysis, Will was able to turn his head to see both his Alakazam and Slowbro taken out while both the Electabuzz and Magneton were still ready to fight despite the damage done to them.

The Executive picked the knife back up with his good hand and glanced back at Will. "I think I have you figured out, you're quite the illusionist that's for sure."

Still trying to move, Will forced a grin on his face. "Then you should know that things aren't what they seem."

Suddenly both the Alakazam and Slowbro melted much to the Executive's surprise that turned into caution when he recognized the move only for his Electabuzz to take a combination hit of Hydro Pump and Psychic as both the Pokemon he thought he took down were now standing up, stepping between Will and the Executive.

He should've expected Substitute.

Their files on Will always said that he wasn't one for a head one battle, always liking to use tricks in his battles.

Electabuzz was panting rather heavily while his Magneton was wary of taking both on at the same time.

Seeing that happen, the Executive gave a sigh as he pulled out a syringe with Will tensing despite the paralysis, having been informed of the drug that Team Rocket has been developing.

The reports of the Rampaging Snorlax was fresh in his mind right when the Executive did something Will wasn't expecting.

He injected the Electabuzz with it as it convulsed.

"You did it to your own Pokemon?!" Will asked with anger at the callousness of the Executive who gave him a look.

"To fight what's coming, we need to do what we must." The Executive said in a simple tone, but there was a hint of anguish showing that the man didn't want to do this.

But his wants didn't matter right now.

Will was confused by his sentence.

To fight what's coming? What did he mean by that?

He had no time to think on it as the Electabuzz began to discharge a ton of electricity, going beyond the wattage limit its species were known for as the Alakazam kept Will safe, the Slowbro however was blasted back with so much that it was going into cardiac arrest.

Eyes widening, Will fought against the Paralysis and returned the Slowbro, putting him in stasis in hopes of being able to save him while the Executive turned and left, the Magneton teleporting him away.

Leaving him with the feral Electabuzz that was now charging at him, bolts of electricity spiraling off its fur making it impossible to touch.

The electricity was also messing with Alakazam's psychic abilities, unable to reach its mind to shut it down, instead using Psybeam to blast it away, but the Electabuzz just backhanded the energy away, the Alakazam having to push his trainer away right as the Electabuzz made contact, grabbing the Alakazam with enough force to break an arm as electricity began to surge through the psychic Pokemon.

Raising a fist to deliver a finishing blow, the Electabuzz stopped as a strange feeling overcame it.

That was followed by blood dripping down its face, barely registering Will with his blade piercing the skull, having to teleport above the Pokemon with his blade, letting gravity do the work while he convulsed from the voltage going through it, blasting him away into unconsciousness as the Electabuzz fell over, dead to the world, the only one still awake was Will's injured Alakazam who leaned against the wall with exhaustion showing.

The Alakazam forced itself up, ignoring the pain of its broken arm as he made his way to Will, his trainer's safety being his main priority. But he collapsed halfway towards him, the injuries being too much for him to keep awake.

* * *

It was still complete chaos in the ballroom as a lot of the trainers on the cruise ship were down and out, though Team Rocket lost some of their members too, so things weren't looking too good.

Stinger kept close to Violet the whole time, firing String Shot to blind the Pokemon, having used Harden multiple times to prevent himself from being so frail, Silk having done the same.

Throughout the fight both her and Green ended up on the outside deck, out in the rain both barely keeping the Rockets that attacked them at bay.

Violet was very grateful that she had Silk practice Esper Spore given how it kept a lot of the Rocket Pokemon away or took them out of the fight.

Green's Eevee kept close to him while Pidgeotto was providing air support to ensure that none of the Golbats got close enough to bite any of them, Silk pausing from Esper Spore to use Confusion whenever she could to help him out.

"This is getting worse." Green mused, forcing himself to be calm, something that Violet will admit to being envious of. "We might have to rush past them to get inside."

At least that way they wouldn't run the risk of being surrounded.

"We could use Parasite or Sandshrew to dig a way out." Violet suggested, given how that would be a good ticket in, given how there were still a good few floors before the bottom.

Green gave a surprised grunt, but acknowledged it as a good way of escape.

They were about to enact that plan when a familiar voice spoke. "Tri Attack."

Before they could react, a blast of energy slammed into the ground between them, the attack separating the two as the Executive ended up teleporting behind them.

"Now where were we?" The Executive asked with a smirk.

He did give his men a look, telling them to leave this to him as they backed off, going in to handle the other trainers.

Green took note of the injured hand and the fact that he only had the injured Magneton.

They might have a chance-.

A cry made his attention snap towards Violet to see quite a few Magnemites surrounded her, blasting Stinger, Silk and Parasite away before unleashing a Screech on her, making her cover her ears as she fell to her knees.

Eyes widening, he went to have Raticate use Ice Beam only for the Magneton to blast his entire team with a Thunder, taking them down showing that despite being weakened this man's Pokemon was not one to be messed with.

Green almost cried out when he saw his Shellder get knocked into the water, not knowing if he would be able to find it again.

"I have to say, I didn't expect this much resistance from you brat," The Executive said to Violet despite how her hearing was currently impaired. "To think we gave the Grunts so much trouble in an actual fight instead of sneaking around them, I was right to come after you while you're weak."

Giving a nod to the Magnemites, he watched as they began to electrocute Violet who screamed in pain.

It wasn't enough to kill her, the man planned to throw her into the ocean when she was unconscious, have her drown as a message to anyone who tries to interfere with Team Rocket.

Green bit back a curse given how the only Pokemon he had on him was his Magikarp and that would be of no help.

He tried to pull out some revives, but the Magneton wouldn't have that and blasted the ground near him.

"Don't even think about it." The Executive said without turning around, watching as the Magnemites finished electrocuting Violet with her slipping unconscious. "You have guts but this doesn't involve you."

But Green didn't listen and managed to get one of the Revives to his Pidgeotto with the Executive looking amused at his action, thinking that he would just end it easily only for Green to call out a move that he wasn't expecting.

"Whirlwind!"

"Thund-." The Executive went to call out but the blast of wind hit both the Magneton and the group of Magnemites, forcing them to return to their Pokeballs.

Cheeky little-.

Green quickly followed up with a Sand Attack, keeping the man busy while he returned his other Pokemon, doing the same to Violets.

But he barely had time to pick Violet up only for the man to have enough as he managed to get his Magneton back out, taking the bird down, forcing Green to return it.

"No more games." The Executive told them as he nodded at the Magneton who blasted Green with a Thunder, the force of it making him cry out in agony as he was blasted off the deck, still holding Violet into the waves before as the man watched them disappear before turning to walk away.

It took longer than he thought it would, but that nuisance was taken care of so he placed his hand on the com link.

"We're done here, pull out before any of the League show up." The man ordered in a strict tone.

He had no idea if Will managed to get word out or not, but he wasn't risking it anymore now that his target was dead and he sent a message on how dangerous Team Rocket was, now he needed to continue the mission.

Hopefully their intel on the Legendary Bird Articuno being in Seafoam was correct while Koga was checking the Abandoned Power Plant for the Legendary Bird Zapdos.

They had a theory that the sudden surge of storms and the strange blizzard were caused by the two legends.

If they were true then that meant finding the last of the Legendary Birds Moltres would be a piece of cake.

The man did glance back, feeling some guilt over what he did but like with everything else that he felt guilty for he pushed it down.

There was a time and place for it and it wasn't here.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Party Data

Starter

Name: Stinger

Species: Beedrill

Type: Poison/Bug

Gender: Male

Nature: Naughty (Up Attack/Down Sp. Defense)

Characteristics: Capable of taking hits. (Up Defense)

Lv. 30

Caught at Lv. 3

Ability: Sniper

Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack, Focus Energy Twineedle, Rage, Rest and Pin Missile.

Special Moves: Poison String (Poison Sting/String Shot)

Became Violet's Starter in Chapter 01: The Phantom Pokemon.

Evolved into Kakuna and again into Beedrill in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

2nd Pokemon

Name: Silk

Species: Butterfree

Type: Bug/Flying

Gender: Female

Nature: Bold (Up Defense/Down Attack)

Characteristics: Thoroughly Cunning (Up Sp. Attack)

Lv. 29

Caught at Lv. 5

Ability: Compound Eyes

Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Supersonic, Whirlwind and Gust.

Special Moves: Esper Spore (Confusion/Poison Powder/Stun Spore/Sleep Powder)

Joined the team in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Metapod in Chapter 03: Dangers of the Forest.

Evolved into Butterfree in Chapter 04: Rock Hard Determination.

3rd Pokemon

Name: Parasite

Species: Parasect

Type: Grass/Bug

Gender: Female

Nature: Naive (Up Speed/Down Sp. Defense)

Characteristics: Hates to Lose (Up Sp. Defense)

Lv. 29

Caught at Lv. 7

Ability: Dry Skin

Moves: Scratch, Stun Spore, Bide, Leech Life, Dig and Body Slam

Special Moves: Quick Sand (Dig/Scratch)

Was captured in Chapter 06: Trials of Mt. Moon

Evolved into Parasect in Chapter 12: A Surging Battle

Day Journey Started: April 4th, 20XX

Current Day: May 9th, 20XX

Time Spent as a Trainer: 1 Month

Now for Green's Team, just to give an idea on what he has.

Green Oak's Team

1st Pokemon

Starter

Species: Eevee

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Lv. 30

Caught at Lv. 5

Ability: Adaptability

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Growl, Quick Attack and Bite

2nd Pokemon

Species: Raticate

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Lv. 28

Caught at Lv. 3

Ability: Guts

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang, Bubblebeam, Focus Energy, Dig and Thunderbolt.

3rd Pokemon

Species: Pidgeotto

Type: Normal/Flying

Gender: Male

Lv. 29

Caught at Lv. 2

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack and Whirlwind

4th Pokemon

Species: Kadabra *Stored*

Type: Psychic

Gender: Male

Lv. 27

Caught at Lv. 9

Ability: Magic Guard

Moves: Teleport, Thunder Wave, Mega Punch, Bide, Seismic Toss, Confusion, Kinesis, Disable and Psybeam

5th Pokemon

Species: Sandshrew

Type: Ground

Gender: Female

Lv. 20

Caught at Lv. 13

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Scratch, Sand Attack, Dig and Slash

6th Pokemon

Species: Shellder

Type: Water

Gender: Female

Lv. 19

Caught at Lv. 12

Ability: Shell Armor

Moves: Tackle, Withdraw and Supersonic

7th Pokemon

Species: Magikarp

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Lv. 5

Caught at Lv. 5

Ability: Swift Swim

Moves: Splash

_**Well who expected any of this to happen? From there being a fight scene between Will and Surge-the trainers themselves-to how much more of a threat that Team Rocket is in comparison to Canon? The trainers in the Adventure Special Manga fought as well if you think about it, so I wanted to add something like that.**_

_**There will be repercussions for this attack as now the League will come down harder on Team Rocket in response, but Surge believes that it's worth it considering how he took down someone who is a threat to their plans or will be.**_

… _**Or did he?**_

_**But we now have the very reason he's going to Seafoam Islands in the first place to catch Articuno and I've been giving hints on Articuno and Zapdos appearing for the last few chapters every time I brought up the sudden storms near Rock Tunnel or the intense blizzard on Seafoam?**_

_**I'm surprised no one caught onto them to be honest, I thought everyone would've when I first typed the hints.**_

_**Now before I go into the Reviews I have quite a few things to explain.**_

_**I hinted at how Stinger was beginning to slow down in terms of levels? It's because I wanted to show what the average level was for various trainers being in their thirties while the more experienced ones were reaching the forties.**_

_**With the Pokedex both Green and Violet were actually making strides in reaching those levels sooner given the amount of information it shares.**_

_**It's my own explanation on why despite it being years for some trainers they're barely in the fifties in terms of levels while the Elite Four have Pokemon higher than that in the sixties.**_

_**I'll try to have a more detailed explanation later on.**_

_**Next up we have Will and his fight with Surge, I figured anyone joining the Elite Four would be trained to dispatch the trainer they're fighting if it's a life and death situation which Team Rocket certainly qualifies as given how once you take the trainer down the Pokemon would be left on its own, most likely enraged after seeing its trainer taken down making it much easier to subdue if one knew what they were doing. Will is a powerful trainer but the weakest of the Elite Four because he's still training to take his place amongst them which was why he was evenly matched with Surge's real team. His true strength comes from both his latent psychic abilities and his knack for illusions, being a magician and all, hopefully that shined on through in this chapter.**_

_**As for his psychic capabilities? While powerful they pale in comparison to Sabrina who is a prodigy with them as I'll show much later on. Unlike her he can't use telekinesis to pick things up, only teleport and read minds. Sabrina can do that and more.**_

_**I also tried to have a bit of a counter for Psychics being the electromagnetism that Electric Pokemon give off, it's not a complete weakness but it prevents them from reading minds whenever a strong Electric Pokemon is present.**_

_**I do plan to eventually post a side story of one shots to further expand this particular Pokemon world showing stuff I had mentioned such as the Rampaging Snorlax or Team Rocket's attempt at stealing from the Museum?**_

_**They obviously wouldn't be as long as the actual story chapters, but it would show stuff happening without Violet being involved if I do it, still haven't decided yet or not.**_

_**I did post another Pokemon Story though, this one being centered on the Shadows of Almia game, it only has one chapter so give it a look if you're interested.**_

_**And I finally got a cover art for this story by my own attempt at drawing Violet along with her three Pokemon, here's the link if you're interested.**_

_** www. Deviantart encryption5461/art/Trials-of-a-Bug-Catcher-Cover-Art-847454465**_

_**Two more things.**_

_**I took out the Secret Requirements to the Gyms, I tried to make it match the Anime in a way like how Ash always got a badge in some gyms despite not winning but it was pointed out to me on how that was a stupid idea and looking back on it I agree.**_

_**Finally this story is officially a year old! Hell yes! I'm going by the Publication on AO3 for that in case anyone is confused.**_

_**Alright let's get to the Reviews so I can post this chapter.**_

_**Starlord Master: Thanks, coming up with different nicknames is pretty fun to do. No moral to the story, I try not to keep myself limited to it.**_

_**Legion29: Haha thank you, just hearing that you enjoyed this story is more than enough for me. I hope you continue to enjoy it. The whole thing with the battle was for Green to finally acknowledge Violet as a rival given how she tied with him showing how much she improved in so little time.**_

_**PokemonKing0924: Yea, the battle was a lot of fun to type. I had a blast thinking of how the battle would go before it finished up. I figured it would add more to Prof. Oak's character and backstory if I delved a little into the relationship between him and Agatha, fun fact was that after I posted that chapter I learned that Green/Blue called Agatha Grandmother in Pokemon Masters, something I didn't even realize which I found cool. Oof yea Giovanni will have some harsh words for Surge given what he did, how harsh would depend on if he accomplishes his mission or not.**_

_**Guest7: I will soon, sorry for the wait, but please be a bit more patient.**_

_**Bronzewing: Thank you for bringing that to my attention, I never noticed that, I'll change it soon.**_

_**Guest8: Took me a second to realize what you meant, I haven't decided yet on what happened to him.**_

_**Guest9: I did a bug run to challenge myself and enjoyed it immensely, so I decided to do a story on it.**_

_**Pyrojack25: Yes he is and while normally I would agree with you on how the trainers should be able to handle Team Rocket you have to remember not only do they attack the trainers, but they're criminals who have evaded the Elite Four for a good decade, so they can more than back it up despite going AWOL.**_

_**Guest10: I will update it soon, please be patient for a bit longer. I tend to go slow with some of my updates because I want to make the chapters as good as I can.**_

_**BradiLain: Thanks, I figured it would be fun to show how they were both approaching the rematch to show both the differences and the similarities between the two. I also wanted them to be evenly matched this time because last time it was a curbstomp in Green's favor but to be fair Violet lost valuable time training after the run in with Team Rocket in Mt. Moon. I didn't want her to dominate every battle because that wouldn't make for a good story and I didn't want to turn her into a Mary-Sue by doing that. I know what you mean about the relationship between Oak and Agatha fleshing them out, that's why I did it, I have a ton of headcanons about Pokemon because I've been into this series since I was four so I've played the games a ton of times. Raticate is pretty damn good, when I had one on the Red Version Game I would always use TMs to make it pretty damn strong. When I had Green send out Kadabra, I was actually at a loss before I remembered how I had Parasite change upon evolving, so it was an on the fly addition and the more I thought about it the more it made sense. I wanted to have an excuse to use the stat changing moves more, so I figured what if the energy was similar to the energy given off when a Pokemon evolves? I might expand on it more, but I didn't want to bore anyone far too much. Hope you enjoyed your party and thank you for reading this story.**_

_**Number13teen: Thank you and yes I do agree with there being too many pure Kanto Stories but I wanted to begin it here, I'll add the other Regions as I get to them. Yes Arbok can learn Rock Slide, I looked up what the original Kanto Pokemon can learn in Gen 1 and I was astounded, you'd be surprised by the amount of Pokemon that can learn Teleport for crying out loud. I kept to the Pokedex description for Parasect and I think that it's working out well for the story and Stinger did indeed go in showing a lot of determination.**_

_**Zapking5: I'll do my best to show ways for her to keep up with them when it gets to that point, I'll admit the thought did cross my mind but I'm not going to do that, she is still ten after all.**_

_**CorruptedFlame: You've made a lot of good points there, I did the whole secret requirement thing to explain something out of the Anime, which looking back was stupid and a lot of the stuff you brought up were done when this story was in its early stages with me still trying to decide how I wanted to do things so yea I made some stupid decisions I'll acknowledge that much. I'll go back to change some stuff and I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the story. Thank you for giving it a chance and I appreciate the feedback.**_


End file.
